La mystérieuse Riza Hawkeye 2 : Central City
by Hawkeye59
Summary: Suite de la mystérieuse RH : Arnétise. Toute l'équipe est rentrée à Central. L'histoire se déroule quatre mois plus tard lorsqu'Alan s'échappe de l'hôpital dans lequel il était interné... Pour connaître la suite et bien venez la lire ! Royai EN COURS
1. Intro : Parce qu'un nouveau départ

**Je sais c'est court, mais comme c'est juste une intro.**

**De quoi vous donner l'eau à la bouche :p**

* * *

Quatre mois étaient passés... Les jours défilaient tranquillement au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait... La Team Mustang avait repris une vie normale depuis son retour d'Arnétise quatre mois plus tôt. Riza ne gardait toujours aucun souvenirs de se voyage qui avait été pour elle, beaucoup plus éprouvant que pour les autres. Mustang en était ravi, car à leur retour à Central, il avait passé des jours et des jours à s'inquiéter pour elle. Et si jamais elle retrouvait la mémoire ! Comment devait-il réagir ?! Quelles répercutions ses souvenirs auraient sur sa vie future ? Tout cela avait hanté pendant des jours l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais aux bouts de deux mois, ses doutes se calmèrent.

Au plus les jours défilaient, au plus ils s'éloignaient tous de cette affaire sur Arnétise et ses enlèvements d'enfants. D'ailleurs Mustang avait interdits à tout le monde d'en reparler ! On ne sait jamais les répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur la jeune femme. Mustang préférait la voir pleine de vie et joyeuse que de la voir renfermait sur elle même et sur la honte d'un tel souvenir. Jamais elle ne devait se rappeler cela ! Elle ne méritait pas de vivre avec ce fardeau sur ses épaules. Cela il en prenait la responsabilité !

Mais ce que Mustang ne savait pas... C'est que Riza ne risquait pas éternellement de garder son amnésie... Et oui car par un beau jour de novembre (ndla: rappel, la partie 1 se passe en fin juin), alors que Roy était comme à son habitude entrain de se disputer avec Edward sur les fameux rapports militaires du jeune homme qui arrivait toujours en retard, celui-ci fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Havoc et de Fuery dans le bureau.

Ils étaient rentrés tellement brusquement dans la pièce que tout le monde sursauta et toutes les conversations furent interrompues. Tous les occupants de la pièce c'est-à-dire Roy, Edward, Alphonse, Breda et Falman avaient les yeux rivés sur nos deux arrivants, qui à bouts de souffle semblaient avoir traversés un marathon pour arriver jusqu'ici.

- Colonel C'est... Terrible !

A suivre...


	2. 1 Peut très vite tourner au cauchemard

**Alors avant de poursuivre, quelques petites infos à savoir. Contrairement à la partie 1, ici il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action. En faite si vous n'êtes pas du tout fane de Royai cette fic ne va pas beaucoup vous intéresser car cette deuxième partie est juste l'évolution de ce couple. Donc si vous aimez tant mieux pour vous et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Havoc à bouts de souffle, se calma et repris calmement sa respiration.

- Qu'est-ce qui est terrible ?!

Mustang semblait inquiet. Qu'était-il arrivée de si grave pour que ses deux hommes s'essoufflent à se point pour lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle ?

Fuery qui semblait s'être un peu mieux remis qu'Havoc de son marathon poursuivit la réplique de son collègue.

- C'est à propos d'Alan Lage colonel !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?!

Mustang redoutait le pire... Qu'est-ce que ce malade avait encore fait ! Jamais il ne pourrait laisser à Riza le droit de vivre une vie normale ou voulait-il en finir avec l'innocence de celle-ci ! Franchement il ne supportait pas du tout cet homme ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué quand il en avait eu l'opportunité ! (ndla: Mais pour me laisser écrire la deuxième partie de ma fic voyons ! xD)

- J'attends ?  
- Il a réussit à s'échapper de l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel il était interné !  
- Le lieutenant est en danger !

Fuery et Havoc étaient tous les deux sur les nerfs ! Et Mustang semblait sur le point de tuer le premier qui lui adresserait la parole. Les frères Elric par contre ne comprenaient rien, mais strictement rien du tout à l'attitude de la bande face à cette nouvelle ! Même Breda et Falman étaient figé par cette nouvelle. Mais pourquoi ? C'était bien la question que se posèrent les garçons lorsque leur regard se croisèrent.

- En quoi l'évasion de ce type mettrait le lieutenant Hawkeye en danger ?!  
- Oui c'est plutôt étrange ! Surtout s'il vient d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Le lieutenant le neutraliserait en moins de deux !  
- Non c'est plus compliqué que cela !  
- Mais Colone...  
- Taisez-vous !

Edward et Alphonse restèrent bouche bée par les mots aussi froid du colonel ! Bien sur Ed s'engueulait souvent avec lui, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Mais jamais le colonel ne leur avait parlé sur ce ton. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout... Et Ed était curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Poursuivez.

Ajouta le Colonel à l'adresse de Fuery et d'Havoc.

- Et bien d'après les médecins qui le soignaient, il parlait souvent d'une jeune femme pendant son internement...  
- Oui les médecins ont ajouté qu'il lui vouait un culte, et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'il finirait par être de nouveau ensemble même si tout le monde était contre.  
- Et la veille de son échappement, une infirmière l'aurait entendu dire, "ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, j'arrive, nous serons bientôt de nouveau réunis pour la vie".  
- Vous en êtes sur !  
- Oui c'est écrit sur le rapport que nous venons de recevoir de l'hôpital !  
- Mais comment Alan a-t-il réussit à s'échapper ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient sous surveillance !  
- Il a profité de la nuit ! Comme les patients sont censés dormir, les infirmiers sont moins vigilants !  
- Une infirmière à remarqué son absence vers cinq heures du matin la nuit dernière !  
- Alan a donc une journée d'avance sur nous !  
- Oui.

Edward et Alphonse assistèrent à l'échange en silence tout comme Breda et Falman. Sauf que contrairement à Breda et Falman, les deux adolescents ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'équipe réagissait ainsi. D'accord un malade c'est échappé de l'asile et alors !? Ce n'était pas un drame après tout. Edward décida tout de même d'en savoir plus.

- Mais pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi ?!  
- Parce qu'Alan est dangereux !  
- Et en quoi ?!  
- Il y a quatre mois nous l'avons arrêté pour enlèvements d'enfants.  
- Ouais d'accord. Mais qu'elle est le rapport avec le lieutenant Hawkeye dans ce cas ?  
- Alan est un ami d'enfance du lieutenant et il est comment dire très attaché à elle ! C'est pourquoi il a enlevé les enfants !  
- Attendez là je ne suis plus... Ce type aurait enlevé des enfants parce qu'il a le béguin pour Hawkeye !? C'est du n'importe quoi...  
- Pas tant que ça.

Edward regarda Mustang avec des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait.... Enlever des enfants parce qu'on a le béguin pour une fille... c'est complètement absurde ! Même chez un malade mental !

- Si Alan à enlevé des enfants c'est pour amener l'armée à s'en mêler ! Il savait qui si l'armée devait aller à Arnétise enquêter, Hawkeye serait très probablement envoyées sur place.  
- Comment pouvait-il en être si sur ?!  
- Parce que Arnétise est le village natale du lieutenant et que donc elle connait parfaitement la ville !  
- Ok ! Mais pourquoi il espérait que le lieutenant vienne ?  
- Parce que c'est elle qu'il voulait. Les enfants c'était juste un subterfuge pour enlever Hawkeye.  
- Ah... d'accord ! Et donc il n'a pas réussit à enlever le lieutenant car vous l'avez arrêté à temps et maintenant qu'il s'est échappé vous pensez qu'il va vouloir de nouveau essayer d'enlever le lieutenant !  
- Pas tout à fait !  
- Ben je suis perdue moi dans ce cas...

Pour Edward cette histoire devenait des plus en plus étrange.... (ndla: Merci Ed tu insinue que j'écris des trucs étrange u_ù... xD). Enfin le seul truc de difficile à avaler c'est que le colonel n'arrêtait pas de contredire ses suppositions ! Pour sortir des trucs tordu et avec aucun sens....

- Que c'est-il passé alors !?  
- Le lieutenant s'est faite enlevée au cours de notre enquête !  
- Ah bon ! Je ne le savais pas ! Et comment l'avez vous retrouvée ?  
- Un peu par hasard ! On a neutralisé Alan et le problème fut réglé, mais bon il s'est passé quelque chose qu'on ignore (ndla: que les autres ignore tu veux plutôt dire Roy :p) entre Alan et le lieutenant. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est que cela a choqué le lieutenant et elle a fait une crise d'amnésie.  
- Une crise d'amnésie ?  
- Le lieutenant ne se souvient de rien sur cette enquête ! Même pas s'être fait enlever par Alan.  
- Ok je comprends votre réaction maintenant. Le lieutenant ne se souvenant de rien ne sera pas sur ses gardes.  
- Exactement.  
- Mais pourquoi vous ne lui avait rien révélé sur son enlèvement ?  
- Parce qu'on ne souhaite pas faire subir au lieutenant les souvenirs qu'elles a voulu effacer de sa mémoire.  
- D'accord...  
- Mais et le lieutenant ! Elle est au courant pour l'évasion ?

Roy et Edward se tournèrent vers Alphonse qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment. Edward scruta le bureau des yeux à la recherche de la jeune femme, qu'il ne trouva pas.

- C'est vrai ça ! Elle n'est même pas là !  
- Elle est à la bibliothèque avec Schieska en ce moment. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à revenir.

Et pour une fois Roy ne mentit pas car à peine avait-il eu finit sa phrase que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Riza pénétra dans le bureau les bras chargeaient de dossier. D'ailleurs celle-ci fut très étonnée de voir tous les visages présents dans la pièce, braquée sur elle lors de son entrer dans celle-ci.  
- Quoi ?! Qui a-t-il ?! Pourquoi vous me regardez tous au lieu de travailler ?! Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ?  
- Lieutenant ! Alan s'est échappé de l'hôpital dans lequel il était interné depuis maintenant quatre mois.  
- Oui et alors ! C'est si grave que ça ?  
- Il est à votre recherche !  
- De.. Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ! (ndla: Ben oui elle est amnésique donc elle se demande pourquoi)

Riza resta surprise sur le seuil de la porte. Ben ça c'était la meilleure. Elle ne comprenait plus rien... Alan était à sa recherche ! Mais pourquoi ?! C'est absurde ! Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis qu'elle était partie vivre avec son père. Alors pourquoi voulait-il la voir, elle. C'était complètement mais complètement... Absurde ! Riza ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour expliquer la situation.

Remise de sa surprise la jeune femme constata qu'elle avait fait tomber par terre une partie du contenu de ce qu'elle avait dans les bras en entrant. Elle se mit donc à ramasser le reste avec l'aide d'Alphonse (ndla: Ben oui on ne change pas Alphonse !) se demandant une nouvelle fois ce qu' 'Alan pouvait bien lui vouloir...

Une fois tout ramassé, la jeune femme posa sur son bureau les dossiers qu'elle avait ramené de la bibliothèque et se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alan se serrait échapper pour me retrouver !  
- Vous avez oublié lieutenant qu'il a toujours le béguin pour vous ! Et d'après les médecins il n'arrêtait pas de parler de vous à l'hôpital.  
- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il se serait échappé pour me retrouver !  
- Mais personne ne voit pourquoi ! N'oubliez pas qu'Alan à l'esprit dérangé ! On ne peut savoir ce qu'il a en tête ! Il a bien enlevé des enfants il y a quatre mois !  
- Oui c'est vrai que sur ce coup là personne ne peut comprendre.  
- Je suis content que vous compreniez enfin Lieutenant ! C'est pourquoi il faut qu'on établisse votre sécurité désormais !  
- Ma sécurité !

Se fut maintenant autour de Riza de regarder Roy avec incompréhension. Pourquoi devait-elle être mis en sécurité ! Ok Alan est à sa recherche et alors ?! La jeune femme est parfaitement capable de se défendre face à lui ! Cela nécessitait-il vraiment une sécurité ?!

- Oui votre sécurité lieutenant ! Alan est dangereux ! Il est capable de tout ! Et il est écrit dans le rapport qu'il ferait tout pour vous emmener avec lui contre le gré de tout ceux qui s'y opposeraient !  
- Et alors ! Je suis bien capable de me défendre face à lui !  
- Ca c'est vous qui le dites !  
- Vous mettriez en doute ma façon de me défendre et de défendre les autres !  
- Non pas du tout lieutenant ! C'est la façon dont Alan va agir dont je me méfie ! C'est pourquoi désormais, si vous allez en dehors du QG il vous faudra toujours être accompagné par l'un d'entre nous !  
- Quoi ! Mais et ma vie privée !

Alors la, la jeune femme n'était pas d'accord ! elle ne voulait pas laisser ses collègues s'introduire dans sa vie privée. Elle n'allait pas empêcher sa vie d'avancer tout ça parce qu'un malade mental était à sa recherche ! Elle était capable de se défendre ! Alors les précautions du colonel étaient complètement absurdes de son point de vue. C'était quoi cette tendance à vouloir trop la protéger ces derniers temps... c'est vrai ça depuis qu'ils étaient revenus d'Arnétise elle trouvait son supérieur beaucoup plus indulgente envers sa sécurité et sa santé. Bon ok elle souffrait d'amnésie mais ce n'est pas comme si elle allait tomber morte devant eux à tout moment.

- Lieutenant ! Alan est capable du pire !  
- Je sais me défendre colonel ! Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, jusqu'ici c'est aussi moi qui ai assuré la votre !  
- Je sais lieutenant mais cette fois-ci je souhaite être un peu plus prudent ! C'est pourquoi dès maintenant et jusqu'à demain, se sont les frères Elric qui seront chargés de votre sécurité.

Edward qui jusque là regardait la dispute entre le colonel et le lieutenant un rien moqueur en voyant l'alchimiste se faire rabattre par sa subordonnée sursauta à l'évocation de son nom. Comment ça il devait assurer la sécurité du lieutenant ! Comme-si il avait que ça à faire ! Comment allait-il avancer dans ses recherches sur la pierre philosophale avec le lieutenant derrière le dos !

- Hey ! Attendez une petite minute colonel ! Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis à moi et mon frère ! Dit quelque chose Al !

Ed quasiment sur à cent pour cent que son frère prendrait sa cause faillit s'étrangler de surprise en entendant sa réponse.

- C'est d'accord !

Il se tourna donc vers son frère ahuri. Comment ça c'est d'accord ! Mais il n'avait rien accepté du tout ! Pourquoi irait-il rendre service à Mustang quand celui-ci lui refilait toutes les taches qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire !

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Al !  
- Calme-toi Ed ! Après tous les services que le lieutenant nous a rendus, on ne va pas refuser ce service !

Edward fulminait, mais Alphonse avait raison. Hawkeye ne leur avait jamais fait faux pas ! Il pouvait bien lui rendre ce service.

- C'est d'accord ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est le lieutenant !  
- Parce que tu crois que cela me fait plaisir Edward ! A moi non plus on ne me demande pas mon avis !  
- Lieutenant sachez que c'est un ordre ! Donc même si vous refusez vous y êtes obligée !  
- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !  
- Lorsque vous m'étiez votre sécurité de côté ! ... Non je ne trouve pas que se soit de l'abus de pouvoir !

Riza qui voulut répliquer fut coupée en plein élan lorsque trois coups résonnèrent à la porte, cela suffit pour clore toutes les discussions.

- Entrez !

Un sous-officier entra dans la pièce et se mit en garde à vous.

- Désolée de vous déranger mon colonel mais le général Grumman vous demandes dans son bureau tout de suite.  
- Bien dites-lui que j'arrive ! Vous pouvez disposer.  
- A vos ordres.

Le militaire quitta la pièce et Roy se leva de son siège qu'il n'avait pas quitté une seule fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au QG ce matin.

- Bien nous rediscuterons de tout cela plus tard !

Et sans ajouter un mot, le colonel quitta le bureau laissant Riza et Ed dans leurs frustrations.

A suivre...

* * *

**Merci à Krats67, Chibi-rizahawkeye et nusty pour vos coms ^^. C'est pour vous que j'ai mis le plus vite possible la suite =). Bisous et à bientôt !**

_**Reviews... ?**_


	3. 2 Un grand père trop protecteur

**Et voila le chapitre 2 ^^, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ! Et remercie à nouveau Kratos67 et Chibi-Rizahawkeye pour leur commentaires ^^ Ca me fait très plaisir !**

* * *

- Vous avez demandé à me voir mon général !

Mustang venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Grumman, se doutant que celui-ci voulait des réponses à ses questions concernant l'échappement d'Alan.

Malgré son âge le vieille homme était plus que vivant. Il respirait chaque jour la joie de vivre et ne se sentait point concernée par la malveillance des homonculus qui cherchaient à ramener chaque dirigeant de ce pays à sa cause. Grumman était un battant qui vivait pour lui et sa famille et la vie éternelle ne l'intéressait point. Seul la joie de sa descendance le préoccupait. Lui avait fait son temps. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Tout ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de voir sa petite-fille dans l'armée... Il aurait tellement aimé la voir fonder une famille... Mais il la savait bornée... Jamais elle n'abandonnerai Mustang. Et celui-ci en voulait au colonel de garder sa descendante auprès de lui au lieu de la laisser s'envoler et s'épanouir... Enfin bref, ses réflexions était sans conclusion... Et avec une petite-fille aussi bornée que Riza... Jamais elles n'auraient de conclusion... Malheureusement.

Grumman leva les yeux vers le jeune colonel qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau. Ca lui rappelait sa propre jeunesse dans l'armée... Dire qu'au même âge que lui il n'était même pas lieutenant.... Quel garçon prodigieux ! Il était fier de l'avoir sous son aile.

- Colonel Mustang ! Mais entrez donc et installez-vous !

Mustang s'approcha du bureau du vieille homme et s'assit sur la chaise que celui-ci lui désignait du regard.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon général ?  
- Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas !  
- Et bien... je suppose que vous avez appris pour Alan et son évasion...  
- Oui à l'instant.  
- Et vous souhaitez connaître mes conclusion !  
- je vois que vous comprenez vite.

Mustang sourit au général. Il connaissait parfaitement se vieillard depuis quatre mois. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était le grand-père de sa subordonnée. A ce moment la il fut très étonné et se rendit compte qu'il connaissait peu de chose sur ses collègues. Mais bon, la surprise fut très courte et à la suite de cette confidence, Roy et lui était devenu très proche. Le colonel se rendit compte à quel point Grumman était affecté par le bien-être de Riza. Elle était sa seule raison de vivre et n'espérait que son bonheur ! C'est-à-dire qu'elle quitte l'armée pour se marier et fonder une famille. Roy savait également que le général lui en voulait de garder Riza près de lui au lieu de la laisser s'envoler de ses propres ailes, tout comme il savait qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir empêché le viol de sa descendante (ndla : Oui Grumman est l'un des seuls avec Mustang à être au courant pour le viol). Mais tout comme lui, il savait que Riza était bornée et que jamais elle ne le quitterait pour fonder une famille. Sa vie c'était lui... Et pour lui c'était la même chose. Il ne pouvait vivre l'un sans l'autre...

- Alors comme ça Alan se serait échappé... Et il serait à la recherche de ma petite-fille.  
- Oui mon général !  
- Vous avez l'intention de la mettre sous surveillance rapprochée j'espère.  
- C'est déjà le cas mon général !  
- Je vois que vous prenez vite vos dispositions ! Je suis fier de vous. Et qui se charge actuellement de sa sécurité ?  
- Les frères Elric.

Grumman prit appuie sur ses coudes posaient sur le bureau et posa son menton contre ses mains d'un air songeur. Les frères Elric... Deux gamins plein de courage en qui on ne pouvait avoir que confiance. Même si le plus vieux se laissait souvent emporter, le plus jeune était toujours là pour le rappeler à l'ordre et la calmer. Oui... Il avait confiance en eux. Riza ne risquait rien.

- Hum... j'ai confiance en eux ! Se sont de rude gaillard pour leur âge ! Avec eux, Riza est en sureté. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter sur ce point là. Vous avez bien fait colonel !  
- Merci mon général.  
- Bien ! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Vous pouvez disposer colonel Mustang.  
- Euh... Mais général...  
- Oui ?  
- Et concernant Alan ?  
- Et bien pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire... Nous pouvons juste surveiller ses déplacements. Tant qu'il ne pénètre pas dans l'enceinte de Central c'est la police qui est chargée de son cas. Mais si jamais Alan ne foule ne serait-ce que d'un pied l'enceinte de central alors je compte sur vous et votre équipe pour le coincer !  
- Bien mon général ! Je veillerais au grain !  
- Je n'en doute pas ! D'autres questions ?  
- Non.  
- Dans ce cas je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps ! Vous devez avoir du travail à faire ! Bonne journée colonel.  
- Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi mon général.

Le colonel se leva de son siège et fit le salut militaire à son supérieur, puis il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau pour quitter la pièce et rejoindre son bureau, mais le général le rappela alors qu'il allait ouvrit la porte.

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Colonel pouvez-vous transmettre à Hawkeye de venir tout de suite dans mon bureau s'il vous plait !  
- Bien !

Puis sur un dernier salut le colonel quitta la pièce.

oOo

Toc-Toc-Toc

- Entrez !

Le général n'avait rien de froid ni de tolérant dans la voix, il savait qui se trouvait à présent derrière la porte vu qu'il avait chargé quelques minutes auparavant l'ordre de faire venir le lieutenant par le colonel Mustang. Riza pénétra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle avant de se mettre au garde à vous.

- Mon général !

Grumman se leva de son siège pour se rendre vers sa petite-fille. Une fois devant elle, il prit les mains de la jeune femme dans ses mains, elle avait la peau lise et douce qui dégageait une douce odeur de miel.

- Voyons Riza ma chérie pas besoin de formalité lorsqu'il n'y a que nous !  
- Oui grand-père.  
- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ! Tu ne me donnes pas beaucoup de nouvelle ses derniers jours alors moi en bon grand-père que je suis je m'inquiète !  
- Ne t'en fais pas grand-père je me porte comme un charme !

Riza souria, elle connaissait trop son grand-père. Un peu trop grand-père poule... gâteux... Et protecteur... Et cela faisait son charme. elle aimait beaucoup son grand-père et aimait le savoir en bonne santé pour son âge. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour elle. Qu'il aimerait qu'elle quitte l'armée pour songer à former une famille. Mais sa place était au côté de Mustang et nulle part ailleurs. Et puis que serait sa vie loin de l'armée et de son équipe... Aujourd'hui c'était elle sa famille. Même si elle n'oubliait ni son frère, ni sa nièce et ni ses meilleures amis. Mais aujourd'hui sa vie n'aurait plus la même saveur si elle quittait l'armée.

- Mustang m'a appris qu'il t'avais placée sous la sécurité des frères Elric !  
- Oui. Bien que je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt de cette sécurité... je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée parce qu'Alan se serait échappé pour me retrouver !  
- Pourtant moi je trouve que le colonel à eu une bonne initiative en te plaçant avant même de m'en parler sous la surveillance des frères Elric.  
- Oui, mais c'est normal ! Toi, tu es un grand-père protecteur ! Et même un peu trop à mon goût... !  
- Un grand-père n'a-t-il pas le droit d'être inquiet pour la sécurité de sa petite-fille !  
- Mais je vais bien grand-père ! Et puis je suis capable de me défendre toute seule !  
- Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Donc j'espère que tu vas accepter cette protection !  
- Si vraiment ça peut te faire plaisir !

Riza semblait tout à coup lasser... Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à son grand-père ! Après toutes les inquiétudes qu'elle lui causait jours après jours... C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui rendre.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?  
- Oui ma chérie ! Tu peux retourner travailler !  
- Merci. Bonne journée grand-père !  
- Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Puis Riza se reconstitua de nouveau son masque de premier lieutenant et quitta le bureau de son grand-père après un dernier salut militaire avant que le général ne trouve autre chose à lui dire.

oOo

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt vite aux goût de chacun. Riza avait passé la journée au bureau ayant formellement l'interdiction de sortir du QG tant que les frères Elric ne venaient pas la chercher. Pourquoi pas... Après tout, tout le monde ne pensait qu'à sa sécurité. Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec les autres. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte sortir de se QG et s'éloigner de tout le monde... Elle se sentait étouffée par le comportement de tous. Et elle savait qu'avec les frères Elric se ne serait pas la même chose. Avec eux elle pourrait un peu respirer. Ils ne seraient pas tout le temps derrière elle à regarder si elle allait bien. Donc tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que les frères Elric ne passerait pas toute la soirée à la bibliothèque de Central. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Alphonse veillerait sur l'heure pour ne pas arriver trop en retard, sachant que son frère n'avait plus aucune notion du temps lorsqu'il se plongeait dans un bouquin.

La soirée arriva enfin. Riza n'avait finalement pas vu le temps passé tellement elle s'était acharnée sur les dossiers à remplir. Elle avait même finit de remplir les dossiers que le colonel n'avait pas terminé espérant que celui-ci lui "fouterait" un peu la paix. Ce qui d'ailleurs avait été peine perdue... Il y a des moments où elle cru qu'elle allait le tuer tellement il devenait invivable avec ses questions. Mais bon Riza avait survécu et les frères Elric vinrent la chercher vers vingt heures.

Ils passèrent chez la jeune femme pour qu'elle aille se changer et qu'elle puisse prendre quelques affaires personnelles pour la nuit ainsi que Black Hayate qui était resté à son studio durant la journée. Une fois tout ceci fait, ils se rendirent donc à l'appartement que les deux frères occupaient lorsqu'ils séjournaient à Centrale.

- Bon c'est pas très grand mais il faudra faire avec !

Edward avait dit cela en ouvrant la porte et lorsque la jeune femme entra elle resta stupéfaite. En effet ce n'était pas très grand mais c'était très accueillant. C'était un bel appartement rangé et propre. Elle avait un peu honte de son studio où plein de carton trainait par-ci et par-là car elle n'avait jamais prit la peine de l'aménager depuis son arrivée à Central quelques années plus tôt.

- C'est tout de même plus grand que chez moi et puis c'est tout à fait accueillant contrairement à chez moi où je n'ai jamais prit la peine de vider tous mes cartons.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas lieutenant. Moi non plus je n'aurait jamais prit cette peine. C'est Alphonse qui a aménagé tout l'appartement durant les nuits où j'ai dormi ici.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne dors pas Alphonse.  
- Oui.  
- Si vous lui demandez je suis sur qu'Alphonse viendrait ranger votre appartement !

Edward avait dit cela en rigolant afin de détendre l'atmosphère et Riza se mit à rire.

- Merci Edward c'est très gentil mais je n'oserais jamais vous demander une chose pareille ! J'essayerai de prendre un peu de temps lors de mes congés pour aménager mon studio !

Edward et Riza se remirent à rire et Alphonse les regarda un sourire imaginèrent sur les lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la venu du lieutenant dans leur appartement les rendrait tous aussi joyeux. Ils devraient songer tout deux à passer plus de temps avec elle lorsqu'ils viendrait passer quelques jours à central.

- Lieutenant je vous laisse ma chambre pour la nuit. Je resterais dans la chambre de mon frère.  
- Merci Alphonse c'est gentil. Mais s'il te plait appelles moi Riza tout simplement !  
- Si on passe au formalité du prénom j'opte également pour le tutoiement ! Du moins pour ce soir ! Quand dis-tu Riza ?  
- Pourquoi pas Edward ! Je suis d'accord !  
- Parfait ! Bon et sinon tu voudrais manger quoi ? Parce que je te préviens tout de suite ! je ne suis pas un as des fourneaux.  
- Et bien puisque toi et ton frère avez la gentillesse de m'héberger pour la nuit, je veux bien te préparer une de mes spécialités !  
- Tu sais cuisiner !?  
- Je me débrouille... En effet.  
- Et bien allons-y alors !  
- C'est partie !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous les trois joyeusement dans la cuisine des deux frères pour que Riza prépare à l'ainé un plat dont elle avait le secret...

A suivre...

* * *

**Review ?**


	4. 3 Première soirée : Avec deux frères

**Bonjour bonjour me revoilà pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Et remercier sous-lieutenant Hayate pour son commentaire ^^**

* * *

- Hummmmm.... C'est SU-CU-LENT ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu mets dedans pour que se soit aussi bon.

Edward venait de resservir une énième louchée de la salade garnie que Riza lui avait préparé.

- Ca c'est un secret ! Mais merci quand même pour le compliment Edward.  
- Edward à l'air de se régaler !

Alphonse semblait émerveillé, il aurait tellement aimé goûter la cuisine du lieutenant. Mais il avait son armure... Cette armure qui l'empêchait depuis maintenant tellement d'année de manger, de dormir, de ressentir quoique se soit... Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver son véritable corps et ses sensations pour goûter et partager avec son frère toutes les joies qu'apporte la vie.

Riza remarqua bien que le petit frère d'Edward n'était pas dans la même joie que son frère en ce moment. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments à cause de son armure, elle ressentait la tristesse de celui-ci de ne pas pouvoir partager ce repas avec eux.

- Tu sais quoi Edward.  
- Non ?  
- Dès que ton frère et toi vous aurez de nouveau retrouvé vos corps, venez à mon studio !  
- Pourquoi !?  
- Comme ça je pourrais faire goûter ma recette à Alphonse !  
- C'est vrai !

Une lueur de plaisir apparut dans les yeux d'Alphonse. La proposition de la jeune femme lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle avait pensé à lui qui ne pouvait pas manger mais qui aurait tellement aimé goûter ce plat.

- Ben je risque pas de refuser l'invitation !  
- Moi non plus ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir goûter à votre cuisine !  
- Ca fait plaisir à voir !

Riza était fière d'elle-même, Alphonse qui quelques minutes auparavant semblait triste et écarté de la conversation était à présent de très bonne humeur et rigolait de nouveau avec son frère de tout et de rien. Elle avait beaucoup de respect pour ses deux garçons qui se battaient coûte que coûte pour le bonheur de l'autre. Edward qui n'hésiterais pas à sacrifier sa propre vie pour celle de son petit frère et puis Alphonse qui faisait tout pour aider son frère à atteindre leur but. Ils méritaient tellement d'atteindre leur but selon-elle. Et elle savait qu'ils y arriveraient ! Car leur amour fraternel surpasserait toutes leurs épreuves.

- Riza tu es la femme parfaite ! Ton petit ami ne connait pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir à ses côtés ! Tu cuisines comme une reine !

Riza se mit à rougir face à la remarque de Ed, mais était-ce pour le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire ou pour sa remarque sur un éventuel petit ami qu'elle aurait... ?

- Merci, c'est gentil Edward, mais je n'ai pas de petit ami.  
- Ben ça ne devrait pas tarder alors !  
- Ca m'étonnerait...

Edward qui s'apprêtait à avaler une énième bouchée du repas que lui avait préparé Riza suspendit son geste et reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette. Il ne comprenait pas la remarque de la jeune femme. Pourquoi elle n'aurait pas de petit ami c'était stupide...

- Pourquoi ? T'es plutôt jolie fille, tu sais super bien cuisiner, les garçons aiment les filles comme ça !  
- Oui peut-être... Mais moi je ne crois pas qu'un garçon resterait avec moi s'il apprend que je risque ma peau tous les jours dans l'armée et qu'en plus je suis une sniper expérimentée... Ca lui ferait beaucoup à avaler...  
- C'est vrai que vu de ce point là...  
- Mais il y a sûrement quelqu'un sur cette terre qui vous aimera pour ce que vous êtes !  
- Dans ce cas Alphonse, cette personne habite probablement à l'autre bout du monde...  
- C'est faux ! ne dit-on pas généralement que la personne qui nous aime le plus se trouve le plus souvent plus proche de nous que l'on ne l'imagine !  
- Edward, c'est juste une citation.  
- Mais les mots ne mentent jamais ! Même si certains s'en servent pour ne pas raconter la vérité, en eux-mêmes les mots ont toujours un sens vrai !

Riza regarda les garçons... elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation... Quand à Edward, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Riza se refusait au bonheur... Elle se cachait derrière l'armée pour éviter toute relation. Beaucoup de femme travaillait dans l'armée, bien sur rare était celle qui tout comme Riza travaillait sur le terrain. mais l'armée ne les empêchait pas d'avoir des relations à l'extérieur du QG. Alors pourquoi cette obstination à vouloir fuir les hommes... Puis Edward compris... Riza ne fuyait pas les hommes. Elle voulait juste rester à dispositions de son équipe. Être toujours présente pour seconder Mustang. Si elle avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait chaque soir, jamais elle ne pourrait se donner à plein temps pour seconder Mustang. Mais ce qu'Edward ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi Mustang ne remarquait pas qu'à cause de lui Riza se refusait à vivre une vie normal... Chaque militaire pouvait vivre une vie normal ! Le bonheur ne leur était pas interdit ! Hughes avait été la preuve parfaite qui montrait que l'on pouvait associer le mot "militaire" à celui de "famille". Où alors peut-être qu'il se trompait... Peut-être que Riza voulait juste être avec le colonel... Avec lui et avec personne d'autre... mais si c'était cela elle n'avait pas choisit la facilitée... Ce n'était pas en restant dans l'armée qu'elle pourrait profiter d'une vie de couple avec Mustang... Surtout coureur de jupon comme il était.... Enfin Edward ne comprenait plus rien et ne savait plus quoi penser... Qu'est-ce que les adultes pouvait être compliqués ! Quoique lui il était pas mieux de son côté...

- Mais en faite comment va Winry ?

Edward sursauta. Pourquoi fallait-il parler de Winry justement quand il pensait à elle... A croire que le lieutenant lisait dans ses pensées !

- Euh... Elle va bien ! On l'a appelé hier et d'ailleurs elle te passe le bonjour !  
- Elle a pensé à moi, c'est gentil !

La discussion fut brève et le silence ce fit de nouveau. Riza en parlant de Winry avait essayé de changer de sujet. Ca avait marché ! Mais ce nouveau sujet fut si rapide... Edward ne semblait pas vouloir s'éterniser sur le sujet. C'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à parler de Winry ses derniers temps. Si seulement il acceptait enfin les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Alors il pourrait enfin avoir la conscience tranquille... Riza avait vu vrai qu'en elle se disait qu'Edward ne voulait pas parler de Winry, car il entama un nouveau sujet de conversation.

- Mais en faite Riza... toi tu crois vraiment que ce Alan va débarquer ici pour t'emmener avec lui ?  
- Pas vraiment, je trouve cette histoire absurde ! Je sais que quand on était gamin il avait le béguin pour moi, mais ça s'arrête là ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est à ma recherche !

Donc le colonel avait raison, Riza ne se souvenait de strictement rien du tout sur son enlèvement...

- T'inquiètes pas si jamais il point le bout de son nez on se chargera de lui !  
- Merci Edward ! Ca fait bizarre d'entendre un ado me dire qu'il va me protéger !  
- Surtout quand la personne que je protège est censée être la "nounou" du colonel !  
- En plus !  
- Mais vous n'avez pas peur d'Alan ?  
- Non, pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de lui Alphonse ? D'ailleurs je trouve ça bizarre... j'ai l'impression que l'on me cache quelque chose... !  
- Ah... et quoi !?  
- je ne sais pas mais c'est concernant mon amnésie.  
- Et qu'est-ce que c'est selon vous ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Il s'est peut-être passé un truc entre Alan et moi avant que je ne perde la mémoire... Mais quoi...  
- Tout ce que l'on sait nous, c'est que ce type est accro à toi.  
- Je sais Edward... mais cela dure depuis mon enfance ce n'est pas nouveau... Moi ce que je cherche c'est un truc récent et dont j'ignore l'existence...  
- Peut-être qu'il t'aurait fait du mal ? (ndla: Ben oui n'oubliez pas qu'Edward n'est pas au courant du viol, seul Mustang, Havoc et Grumman le savent sur tout le QG)  
- Peut-être... mais s'il m'avait frappait ou je ne sais quoi, pourquoi personne ne me l'aurait dit... ? Pourquoi me cache-t-on ce passage...  
- Et bien peut-être que le colonel a avant tout pensé à ta sécurité. Il pense bien faire en agissant ainsi.

Riza fut très étonnée par les paroles du jeune homme. Et Edward encore plus par ses propres paroles. Voila que maintenant il prenait la cause du colonel alors que du matin même il se prenait la tête avec... Ca devenait le monde à l'envers... Même Riza ne comprenait pas la réaction du jeune homme à vouloir prendre la défense du colonel... Cette histoire devenait vraiment très étrange....

- Oui peut-être... Mais bon avec des peut-être on pourrait réécrire toute l'histoire...  
- Oui effectivement !  
- Il se fait tard vous devriez aller vous coucher ! Je m'occupe de débarrasser !  
- C'est gentil de ta part Alphonse ! Merci beaucoup !  
- De rien Riza, dormez-bien !  
- Et toi passe une bonne nuit ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi Edward !  
- Merci. Bonne nuit Riza, à demain.

Puis chacun partit dans la chambre qui leur correspondait et Alphonse passa la nuit à faire le ménage pour passer le temps...

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Edward qui avait espéré faire une petite grasse matinée n'en eu même pas l'occasion car Riza devait être au bureau pour huit heures et il devait l'accompagner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, seul Mustang était présent dans le bureau.

- Alors lieutenant, comment c'est passé votre soirée chez les frères Elric ?  
- Plutôt bien.  
- Pas de trace d'Alan ?  
- Non aucune.  
- On doit encore protéger le lieutenant ce soir ?  
- Non Fullmetal, tu pars aujourd'hui même pour Carwell.  
- Hein ! Pourquoi ! C'est pas possible !

Edward était exaspéré... Mustang l'envoyée encore en inspection dans des villes sans intérêt...

- Et bien si c'est possible ! D'après mes informateurs, on aurait aperçut des homonculus là-bas...

Des homonculus ! La ça devenait intéressant !

- ... Et puis c'est toi qui recherche la pierre philosophale ! Pas moi ! Et tu sais tout comme moi que les homonculus y sont liés ! Donc je te confis cette tâche ! De plus moi je suis coincé ici avec l'affaire Alan puisque l'enquête m'a été confiée...  
- Ouais, ouais...  
- On dirait que cela te déplais de partir !  
- Ben c'est juste que maintenant que j'ai goûté au bon petit plat du lieutenant je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer !  
- Les "bons petits plats" du lieutenant !?

Roy regarda à tout de rôle Edward et Riza sans rien comprendre... Riza aurait fait la cuisine pour Edward... Ben ça c'était la meilleure... !

- Et oui c'est un vrai cordon bleu niveau culinaire le lieutenant !  
- Edward !

Roy comprenait de moins en moins... Voila que le schtroumpfs se mettait à complimenter sa subordonnée... Et en plus celle-ci semblait gênée par les paroles du nain... Mais que c'était-il passé la veille entre eux... ? Il paierait cher pour le savoir.. ! (ndla: Cher tu dis ? Et combien XD)

- Ben quoi ! C'est pas moi qui l'affirme, c'est mon estomac ! (ndla: Glouton xD)  
- Oui et tout le monde sait que Ed est un estomac sur pattes...  
- Oh c'est bon Al !

Edward tira la langue à son frère puis reprit son sérieux et s'adressa au colonel.

- Bon et sinon on part quand ?

A suivre...

* * *

**Review ?**


	5. 4 Deuxième soirée : Entre collègues

_**Merci à Tristeriaa pour son commentaire ! Et sinon je viens de remarquer qu'il manquait la fin du chapitre précédent (je sais je suis pas doué ) Donc voila je vous poste la partie que j'ai oublié de mettre ici :p Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3 :**

Edward tira la langue à son frère puis reprit son sérieux et s'adressa au colonel.

- Bon et sinon on part quand ?  
- Votre train part à quatorze heures.  
- Ok.  
- Et moi mon colonel qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
- Vous restez au bureau évidement ! Je viens de recevoir de nouveau dossier à trier, personellement je me demande d'où ils peuvent sortir tous ces dossiers... mais bon passons ! Si vous avez besoin de quitter le QG durant la journée, soyez toujours accompagnée !  
- Bien, il serait fait comme bon vous semble colonel ! Et ce soir, si les frères Elric ne sont pas là, qui sera chargée de ma "protection" !?  
- Normalement moi, mais je ne suis pas encore certains, une réunion serait prévue pour ce soir... Mais rien n'est encore sur. Sinon se sera Havoc qui se chargera de votre sécurité.  
- Bien...  
- Ben et sinon Al et moi on se casse, on a encore des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque avant de partir !

Les frères Elric quittèrent donc le bureau tandis que Riza et Roy se mettaient au travail. Le reste de l'équipe arriva petit à petit et la journée commença.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, toujours aucune trace d'Alan à central... Mais le pire c'était que les informateurs du colonel avait perdue la trace d'Alan... Il avait disparue dans la nature... C'est pourquoi, à la fin de son service, Riza se rendit chez le sous-lieutenant vu qu'au final la réunion du colonel avec les hauts-gradés avait bien eu lieu (ndla: surtout que c'est avec les hauts-gradès manipulés par les homonculus quoi !) et que celui-ci ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il en ressortirai...

**Chapitre 4:**

Depuis maintenant plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'on lui avait dis qu'Alan était à sa recherche, sa vie était devenue un cauchemar. Elle, Riza Hawkeye, Sniper dans l'armée, au rang de premier lieutenant, était contrainte de subir une protection rapprochée pour sa "sécurité"... Comme si elle ne pouvait pas se défendre elle-même contre Alan. Il était seulement un peu zinzin... Il ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche ! (ndla: On voit que tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé ta mémoire Riz'... u_ù) Et puis son supérieur, Mustang, qui prenait cette histoire de protection très au sérieux... Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ! Pourquoi prenait-il tant à cœur cette protection... ? Pourquoi depuis quelques temps il ne cessait de la couver comme un bébé... ? Tellement de question qui la tourmentait et aucune réponse pour la satisfaire... Elle en avait plus qu'assez... Vivement qu'ils rattrapaient Alan et qui le remettaient dans son hospice parce qu'elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement...

Ce soir, elle passait la nuit chez Havoc, elle regrettait le départ des frères Elric. C'était deux gamins qui ne demandaient qu'à recevoir un peu d'amour maternel. Avec son collègue ça allait en être tout autrement... Il était plus vieux qu'elle... Et puis à part avec son père quand il était encore vivant et Roy quand ils étaient ados, elle n'avait encore jamais partagé durant l'espace d'une nuit, un appartement avec un homme. Comment devait-elle réagir...? Devait-elle rester sur ses gardes ? Après tout Havoc était quelqu'un de confiance ! Et puis il avait une petite amie... Donc ça devrait bien aller...

- Voilà nous sommes arrivées ! Hey, lieutenant vous m'écoutez !?

Riza sursauta, elle s'était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement du jeune homme.

- Oui, oui je vous écoute.

Havoc lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer dans son appartement. Riza nota une odeur de cigarette qui planait dans le séjour, à part ça, c'était plutôt accueillant et propre.

- Désolée pour l'odeur de cigarette lieutenant.  
- Ce n'est pas grave...  
- Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer et chasser l'odeur.

Havoc alla ouvrir la fenêtre et Riza sentit l'air frais du début de soirée chatouiller ses narines, c'était plutôt agréable. Elle posa ses affaires à côté de la porte et s'avança un peu plus dans l'appartement pour respirer l'air frais qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre. Black Hayate était aux anges, il fit le tour de l'appart' en galopant puis s'installa confortablement dans le canapé du sous-lieutenant regardant les deux militaires discuter tout en remuant joyeusement la queue.

- Black Hayate a l'air d'apprécier !

Le petit chien aboya en signe d'approbation à la remarque de sa maîtresse et celle-ci sourit. Oui, ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

Tandis que le lieutenant se perdait de nouveau dans ses pensées, comme beaucoup de fois ses dernières vingt-quatre heures, Havoc lui alla à la rencontre du petit Blacky pour jouer un peu avec celui-ci qui attendait qu'on le chouchoute.

- Hey Blacky ! Alors ça te plait !?  
- Wouarf !

Havoc s'asseya sur le canapé au côté du chien et celui-ci se leva pour s'installer sur les genoux du sous-lieutenant à la recherche de caresses. Le sous-lieutenant se mit donc à la caresser derrière les oreilles et le petit chien pour le remercier se mit à lui lécher le visage avec sa langue râpeuse et pleine de bave.

- Ah non Hayate, c'est dégoutant ! Recule !

Tandis qu'Havoc essayait de se dégager du petit chien qui lui bavait dessus, Riza sortit de sa transe pour assister à cet échange entre son chien et son collègue. La scène qui lui faisait face finit par la faire rire, mais devant les regards implorant de son collègue, elle finit par avoir pitié de lui et elle rappela son chien.

- Hayate ! Viens ici mon chien.

A l'appel de sa maîtresse, le petit chien quitta les genoux du sous-lieutenant et se rendit aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Il s'assit face à elle et fit le beau en l'attente d'une caresse ou d'une sucrerie de la part de la jeune femme. Riza attendrit par son petit chien se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et lui chatouilla les oreilles avant de l'embrasser sur sa truffe.

- Tu es un bon chien !  
- Merci de l'avoir rappelé lieutenant !  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi Havoc.

La jeune femme se releva puis alla s'accouder à la fenêtre que son collègue avait ouverte quelques minutes plutôt et celui-ci la rejoignit.

- Bon ça va être compliqué car je n'ai qu'une chambre... Mais bon comme je suis galant je vous la laisse pour cette nuit lieutenant ! Je dormirais avec Hayate sur le canapé.  
- C'est vraiment gentil sous-lieutenant !  
- Oh mais y'a pas de quoi !

Havoc semblait un peu gêné et cela fit sourire Riza. Puis pour ne pas gêner plus son collègue, elle quitta la fenêtre pour faire le tour de l'appartement. Vu que c'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds, elle était curieuse de connaître les goûts de son collègue... Il était vrai qu'à part qu'ils étaient tous collègues de boulot, elle connaissait rien de son équipe... Et pourtant quatre mois plus tôt, eux en avaient appris plein sur la sienne... Donc où était le mal à vouloir en savoir plus sur la vie de son équipe en dehors du boulot ?

L'appartement était plutôt accueillant en lui-même, il comportait un séjour, une cuisine, une salle d'eau et une chambre. L'endroit parfait pour un jeune couple quoi. Riza s'approcha du seul buffet que contenait le séjour et prit entre ses mains l'une des photos qui y figuré. Il s'agissait d'eux et du reste de l'équipe. Une photo qui avait était prise juste avant qu'ils aient quitté East City pour venir vivre à Central lors de la mutation du Colonel. La jeune femme reposa la photo et examina les autres. Beaucoup était du sous-lieutenant en compagnie de ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant mais une était différente, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme que Riza connaissait très bien.

- Comment va Sarah ? (ndla: cf le chapitre 19 de la partie 1 si vous ne vous souvenez plus de qui elle est)

Havoc qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre se retourna en sursautant. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme avec le portrait de sa douce entre les mains il sourit de béatitude et rejoignit le lieutenant à côté du buffet.

- Elle va bien, d'ailleurs après la nouvelle année, elle va venir s'installer ici avec moi à Central ! Elle a réussit à trouver un petit job dans une librairie.  
- C'est une bonne chose ! Vous sortez ensemble depuis le mois d'août non ? C'est Dave qui vous a présenté je suppose.  
- Oui, depuis le mois d'août, j'avais passé une semaine de vacance avec le colonel là-bas à la demande des garçons. Même que normalement vous auriez du venir avec nous !  
- Oui mais j'ai eu un empêchement à ce moment (ndla: Elle s'est plutôt défilée en réalité u_ù). En tout cas vous formez un beau couple ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur ! Sarah est une fille bien !  
- Merci lieutenant.  
- D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle vous quitte pour le colonel ?  
- Oh non il n'y a pas de danger ! Elle trouve le colonel trop vieux !  
- Trop vieux !? Mais vous avez le même âge que lui, non !?

Havoc était aux anges d'avoir une copine qui ne la quitterait pas pour Mustang et Hawkeye, elle était sceptique par la réplique de son collègue sur le colonel... Mustang atteignait la trentaine d'accord, mais Havoc aussi ! Donc pourquoi Sarah trouvait le colonel trop vieux et pas le sous-lieutenant... ?

Havoc comprenant qu'Hawkeye n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait en disant trop "vieux" préféra se rattraper avant que la jeune femme n'aille s'embrouiller dans ses propres réflexions.

- Vous m'avez mal comprise lieutenant ! Je ne parlais pas de l'âge mais du vécut ! Tout comme moi vous savez que Mustang a beaucoup de vécut avec les femmes.  
- Oui en effet.  
- Et Sarah n'est pas très à l'aise avec ce genre d'homme trop expérimenté à son goût.  
- Oui, je la comprends !  
- Mais bon n'allez pas croire qu'elle ne l'aime pas ! Elle le trouve très charmant mais ce n'est pas son genre, oui car en plus elle m'a confié qu'elle préférait les blonds.

Havoc arborait un sourire niais sur le visage et Riza ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant cette tête. Elle savait que son collègue était heureux d'avoir enfin "doublé" son supérieur, et elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher cette joie. Et puis elle espérait que cette liaison avec Sarah durerait, ils le méritaient tous les deux.

Riza reposa la photo sur le buffet puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Bon qu'elle est la programme de la soirée ?  
- A vrai dire je ne sais pas du tout ! J'ai appris tout comme vous durant la journée que j'étais chargé de votre protection donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévoir quoi que ce soit...  
- Oui j'avoue que ses derniers jours tout ce décide à la dernière minute... Ca en devient presque exaspérant ! Le colonel devient trop père poule avec nous tous !

Havoc regarda Riza en souriant, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être cruche parfois ! (ndla: Non mais depuis quand tu insultes mon perso pref Havoc oO...) Le colonel était père poule qu'envers elle, depuis leur retour d'Arnétise encore plus qu'auparavant. Ca l'avait d'abord surpris, puis Mustang lui avait très vite avoué ce qu'il avait découvert entre Riza et Alan, et Havoc n'avait alors plus rien dit sur son comportement. Il avait toujours su que sa relation avec le lieutenant était plus qu'une simple relation de travail. Mais aller leur faire comprendre ça à ces deux coincés... Quoique s'il n'y avait pas eu l'armée, il y aurait longtemps que Roy aurait sauté sur l'occasion ! Mais aurait-ce était la même chose pour la Riza... Elle seule le savait. Et encore si seulement elle le savait !

- Oh aller lieutenant, vous savez autant que moi que le colonel ne pense qu'à votre sécurité ! Alan est tout de même dangereux ! Il a bien été enlever des enfants pour jouer à cache-cache avec eux ! (ndla: Souvenez vous c'est la version de l'histoire qu'ils ont raconté à Riza pour éviter de raconter qu'elle avait été enlevée.)  
- Oui c'est vrai... mais moi je ne suis pas une enfant sans défense !  
- Peut-être... mais bon, aller faire comprendre cela au colonel ! Il est aussi borné que vous !  
- Merci Havoc vous insinuez que je suis bornée !  
- Euh... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Mince qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore raconté lui... Il pouvait pas se la fermer de temps en temps au lieu de toujours la ramener.... Bon et si il changeait de sujet avant de se faire tuer tiens ! C'était une bonne idée non ?

- Vous n'avez pas faim lieutenant ?  
- Hum... Non ça va !  
- Ah... D'accord...  
- Pourquoi vous avez faim ? Vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose à manger ?  
- De... Quoi ! Mais non, jamais je ne vous demanderai une chose pareille !  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Je ne voudrais pas paraître sexiste ou grossier !  
- Ah, mais il n'y a pas de mal ! Après tout vous m'hébergez, je peux bien vous préparer un petit truc à grignoter !  
- Vous ferriez ça ?  
- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son collègue, Riza se rendit dans la cuisine et Havoc la suivit.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que votre repas va donner ! J'ai entendu dire par les frères Elric que vous seriez un cordon bleu !  
- Oh... mais il ne faut pas exagérer ! Je cuisine peut-être bien mais sans plus !  
- Et bien on va pouvoir vérifier ça dans ce cas !

Havoc souriait l'eau à la bouche et Riza détourna le regard sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues tellement elle se sentait gênée... Pour éviter de parler, elle se concentra sur son repas et Havoc voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée s'en alla dans le séjour pour préparer la table.

A suivre...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	6. 5 Juste une impression ?

**Merci à sous-lieutenant-Hayate et a tristeriaa pour leur commentaire =D. Et je m'excuse 1000 fois de mon retard (j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre la semaine dernière) J'espère que vous me pardonerez... Sinon tant pis . En tout cas _Bonne lecture_ ^^ !**

* * *

**Pourquoi j'ai cette horrible impression de m'éloigner d'elle... ?**

- Salut la compagnie !  
- Bonjour tout le monde !  
- Ah Lieutenant, sous-lieutenant vous êtes là ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
- Rien à part que j'approuve le Fullmetal ! Hawkeye c'est un vrai cordon bleu en cuisine !

Mustang qui n'avait pas encore levé la tête du dossier qu'il parcourait avant même l'entrée de ses subordonnés dans la pièce, s'arrêta net dans sa lecture et observa son second lieutenant. Celui-ci arborait un superbe sourire qui en disait long sur sa pensée et se dirigeait vers son bureau motivé pour le reste de la journée. Quant à son premier lieutenant, elle aussi arborait un sourire quoique différent de celui du jeune homme mais qui lui aussi annonçait sa bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée.

Le colonel ne comprenait plus rien... Que s'était-il passé entre Riza et Jean hier soir... Il semblait d'un coup si complice... Et lui qui s'éloignait de Riza... Dire qu'il y a encore quelque temps ils étaient si complices tous les deux... Ayant une confiance absolue l'un en l'autre... Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus d'Arnétise tout ceci avait changé... A force de trop vouloir protéger la jeune femme, ils avaient finit par s'en éloigner... Tout ça à cause d'Alan... Il avait de bonne raison de détester ce type. Il aurait du le liquider quand il en avait eu l'occasion ! Mais bon... Il essaierait de régler le problème ce soir même. (ndla: le problème avec Riza ! Pas supprimer Alan ! Je préfère préciser xD)

- Et bien si tout le monde le dis... C'est que ça doit être vrai...

La voix du colonel était sans enthousiasme et ça, ses deux subordonnés le remarquèrent... Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil sans comprendre puis observèrent leur supérieur plus attentivement. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux qui prédisaient qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche... Sa réunion avec les hauts-gradés s'était-elle si mal passé que ça ? Ou alors y avait-il quelque chose...

A vrai dire il s'agissait des deux... Roy avait d'abord était très fatigué par sa réunion... Tous des larbins des homonculus qui souhaitaient la ruine de ce pays... Dire qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de corrompre le généralissime ! Heureusement que Grumman avait sauvé la mise ! Que deviendrais le pays si le généralissime devenait un soupirant des homonculus... Il se devait vite de monter les échelons pour empêcher que tout ceci n'arrive un jour ! Et puis après cette réunion qui l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces il y avait eu ce meurtre qui l'avait occupé tout le reste de la nuit... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour dormir un peu ! Il n'était même pas rentré chez lui de la nuit ! Il n'osait même pas se regarder dans une glace, il devait faire peur à voir !

- Vous allez bien colonel ?

Roy qui s'était replongé dans son rapport leva la tête à la question de sa subordonnée, elle semblait inquiète pour lui, ce qui était rare ses derniers temps...

- C'est vrai ça... Vous semblez fatigué ! Comment c'est passé votre réunion ?

Le colonel lança un regard noir à son second lieutenant... Il avait le chic pour casser le moral des gens... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui pose cette question...

Voyant que ses deux subordonnés attendaient une réponse de sa part, Mustang soupira et prit la parole.

- Et bien à vrai dire ça a été un vrai cauchemar ! En plus j'ai passé une nuit blanche parce qu'après ma réunion on m'a confié l'affaire d'un meurtre sur l'avenue Haurst. Et j'en ai eu jusqu'au petit jour...  
- Un meurtre !? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ? Nous serions venus vous seconder !  
- Car vous deviez assurer la protection du lieutenant, Havoc ! Et puis c'était juste un jeune qui avait trop bu et qui a égorgé une jeune femme parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu lui donner une cigarette qu'elle n'avait pas d'ailleurs... Enfin d'après les témoins ! J'ai du prendre toutes leurs dépositions et le coupable est en garde à vue en attente de jugement... Je suis rentré il y a une heure et je dois rendre un rapport avant la fin de la journée...  
- Eh... beh ! Quelle nuit de folie ! Quand on dit de consommer l'alcool avec modération (ndla: Mais pourquoi je devrais boire avec modération ? Je le connais pas moi ce type ! ... Ok je me tais, j'arrête mes délires xD), c'est pour éviter ce genre de choses...  
- Mais que veux-tu Havoc ! Y'a toujours un crétin pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

Mustang laissa échapper un bâillement qu'il ne pu refouler et se replongea dans son rapport enfin, se replonger était un grand mot vu qu'Hawkeye le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse ajouter ne serait-ce un mot sur son rapport...

- Et sinon, Quel est le programme de la journée mon colonel ?

Sachant que désormais il ne pourrait plus écrire un seul mot sur ce rapport tant qu'il n'aurait pas prit l'air, Le colonel ferma le dossier et se leva.

- Et bien une petite inspection en ville me permettra de me réveiller ! Bien sur vous venez avec moi ! Mais avant je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu le visage !  
- Bien !

Tandis que Mustang se rendait aux toilettes pour se refaire une "beauté" (ndla: Ouais parce qu'avec sa tête il va faire peur à tout le monde xD), ses deux subordonnés l'attendirent devant le QG. Puis ils partirent pour toute la matinée en inspection pour mettre au point toutes les dernières rumeurs qui couraient à central. Apparemment il y en avait aucune qu'ils ne connaissaient déjà mais bon Mustang avait eu besoin de cette inspection pour se changer les idées et ses subordonnés le sachant bien, ne firent aucune remarque sur l'inutilité de prolonger l'inspection.

oOo

Après une longue matinée d'inspection, Mustang, Hawkeye et Havoc passèrent une après midi enfermé dans les bureaux du QG, Riza finissait de remplir les dossiers en retard du colonel puisque celui-ci avait deux rapports à terminer avant la fin de la journée, l'un sur sa réunion et l'autre sur ce fameux meurtre de l'avenue Haurst. Et ne voulant pas paraître grossière, elle préféra pour une fois aider son supérieur sachant qu'il avait une nuit blanche derrière lui.

Quand à Havoc, en compagnie de Breda, il éplucha les nombreux dossier concernant Alan que Fuery et Falman avaient récoltés durant la matinée à la recherche d'info qu'ils ignoreraient sur lui... Ses parents... Ses grands-parents... Tout ce qui leur permettrait de comprendre la façon d'agir de l'homme. Bien que grâce à Riza et ses amis, ils savaient qu'il avait un côté dérangé depuis qu'il avait vu son père tuer sa mère, Mustang voulait plus d'informations. Si le père du jeune homme avait tué sa propre femme c'est qu'il avait déjà un problème. Il voulait tout savoir... de A à Z... C'est pourquoi, depuis maintenant deux longs jours, Fuery et Falman passaient leur journée à la recherchent d'info sur Alan et sa famille dans les archives de la bibliothèque et Havoc et Breda épluchaient les dossiers que leurs collègues récupéraient à la recherchent d'information à retenir.

Riza quant à elle, Mustang avait voulu l'éloigner de ces recherches. Il avait peur... Et si la jeune femme en passant ses journées à rechercher des informations sur le jeune homme retrouvait la mémoire... Mais oui... En passant ses journées à voir du "Alan" partout... Les souvenirs qu'elle refoulait au fond d'elle-même risquaient fortement de resurgirent ! Et ça il ne le voulait pas. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que les souvenirs de la jeune femme commençaient bel et bien à remonter à la surface depuis que son agresseur était réapparu dans sa vie...

oOo

L'après-midi parut interminable pour Mustang, il ne voyait plus la fin de son rapport et avait cruellement envie de dormir... Mais bon sentir la présence qui se voulait rassurante de sa subordonnée auprès de lui, lui donna le courage de finir ses maudits rapports, et à vingt heures, lorsqu'il signa le deuxième et dernier rapport, il s'accorda un bâillement de fatigue bien mérité !

- J'ai cru que je n'en verrai jamais la fin !

Mustang leva ses yeux rouges de fatigue sur le bureau et constata qu'il était vide de son équipe. Seul Riza était encore présente. Il s'était tellement concentré sur son rapport qu'il n'avait même pas entendu ses hommes partirent.

- Excusez-moi colonel ?

Mustang tourna son regard en direction de son lieutenant, toujours assise derrière son bureau...

- Oui, qui y-t-il Hawkeye ?  
- Et bien, c'est concernant ma "protection rapprochée"...  
- Oui ?  
- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que demain, c'est mon jour de congé ! Et je voulais savoir ce que vous alliez faire ?  
- Ce que je vais faire !?

Mustang regarda sa collègue sans comprendre, de quoi elle lui parlait ? C'est-à-dire qu'il était très fatigué, et qu'il n'avait pas très envie de réfléchir...

- Et bien pour envoyer quelqu'un me "protéger"... ! Parce que moi, je n'ai pas très envie de passer ma journée de congés avec des militaires derrière moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être en garde à vue... pourtant je n'ai commis aucun crime...  
- Oui lieutenant je le sais... Mais je suis désolée pour vous, le général Grumman à pris lui-même les dispositions de votre journée de demain.  
- Pardon !? Il a oser prendre des dispositions à ma place sans m'en parler avant ! Mais quand est-ce qu'il vous a dit cela ?  
- Hier soir en sortant de la réunion. Il m'a chargée de votre protection pour cette nuit, vu que demain je ne reprends mon service qu'a midi. Et avant de venir au QG je dois vous amener chez votre grand-père, c'est là-bas que vous passerez votre journée.  
- Oui... Je vois que le général Grumman n'en fait encore une fois qu'à sa tête... Mais colonel... Je pensais que c'était moi qui était chargée d'assurer vos arrières ! Depuis quand est-ce devenu le contraire !?  
- Mais ce n'est jamais devenu le contraire ! C'est juste que pendant que vous assurez mes arrières, moi j'assure les vôtres ! (ndla: On se demande tous si Mustang à des sous-entendus derrière cette phrase xD)

Riza regarda son supérieur en deux fois... Décidément sa nuit blanche ne le réussissait pas... En plus il était censé assurer sa sécurité ? Tu lui mettrais un lit sous le nez qu'il s'endormirait en moins de deux... C'est sur que c'était rassurant... Quoique ça lui permettrait de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était capable de se défendre toute seule. Et que c'était elle la baby-sitter du colonel et pas l'inverse ! Elle avait une réputation de tireuse froide qui ne laissait pas ses sentiments envahir sa vie à tenir... Elle ne voulait pas que les hommes la prennent pour une femme fragile qu'il fallait protéger sans cesse... Alors pourquoi son supérieur et son grand-père ne cessaient-ils pas de la traiter ainsi... En enfants qui ne connaissait rien à la vie...

- Bien ! Donc l'affaire est réglée !

Le colonel s'étira et Riza n'ajouta pas un mot... De toute façon si elle répliquait soit-il lui dirait que c'est un ordre, soit-il lui dirait que ça vient d'un plus haut-gradé que lui... Dire qu'elle souhaitait juste qu'on lui foute un peu la paix... Pourquoi avait-ils tous aussi peur d'Alan... Elle qui espérait se changer un peu les idées durant son jour de congés... Elle allait devoir passer la journée chez son grand-père... Et bien ça ne l'enchantée pas du tout... Autant l'achever tout de suite... Sinon elle allait finir par exploser... Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'agacer... Vivement qu'elle se terminait ! (ndla: Non mais elle est pas prête d'être finit xD)

A suivre...

* * *

**Review ?**


	7. 6 Troisième soirée 1 :

**Alors tout d'abord merci à Resha Tsubaki et à Sous-lieutenantHayate pour leur commentaire ^^ (et oui ça fait toujors plaise !) Et comme vous le oyez cette semaine je suis au rendez-vous ^^. Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 6 : Troisième soirée 1 : Des sentiments non avoués enfin révélés.**

* * *

Nos deux militaires quittèrent le QG vers vingt heure trente... Riza se demandait bien comment allait se passer cette troisième soirée dans un appartement différent... Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte, retrouver son cher studio et son petit lit douillé... Mais bon tant qu'Alan serait en liberté, elle devrait supportait cette mascarade... Dans combien de temps pourrait-elle enfin retrouver la chaleur de son foyer et sa solitude trop mis à l'écart... Ca en devenait insupportable ; et cette situation qui ne faisait qu'empirer... Comment allait-être la journée de demain... Et puis cette soirée avec Roy... La dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé une soirée ensemble ils n'étaient encore que deux ados... Ca remontait à plus de dix ans... Quand serait-il aujourd'hui ? Il y a dix ans, ils n'étaient que deux ados en manque d'amour familial... Ils ne se parlaient presque jamais... Et aujourd'hui la situation en était toute différente, ils étaient militaires, il était son supérieur... Elle était son bras droit... Pouvaient-ils passer une soirée comme celles qu'ils passaient en étant jeune... ? Personnellement, elle ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Mustang se fit en silence... Riza ne savait plus où se mettre... Et Roy ne savait plus où il en était... Depuis cette enquête à Arnétise il avait du mal à rester concentré lorsqu'il s'agissait de Riza... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rester posé lorsqu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme... A vrai dire, il savait très bien pourquoi... Il était fou amoureux d'elle... Et il n'aimait pas du tout comment les choses se passaient... A cause de son comportement il était en train de la perdre... Comment récupérer sa confiance... Lui avouer ses sentiments ? Mais le problème c'est qu'elle lui était interdite... Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher... Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de ruiner leur carrière... Cette histoire devenait vraiment compliquée... Il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Peut-être qu'après il arriverait enfin à réfléchir posément.

- Et voilà, nous sommes arrivées.

Les deux militaires sortirent de voiture et montèrent au domicile du colonel. Le silence était revenu entre eux et la tension devenait très insupportable pour tous les deux. Mustang essayait tant bien que mal de trouver un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère tendit que Riza souhaitait juste rentrer chez elle. Au plus elle s'approchait de chez le colonel, au plus elle avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et le pire c'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi... Pourtant tout avait été différent avec les frères Elric et le sous-lieutenant Havoc. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec le colonel ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était son supérieur... Ou alors parce qu'elle avait des sentiments enfuits qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer... Bien sur, elle se voilait la face mais bon elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de comportement, il était son supérieur et si elle se rapprochait de lui, elle risquait de mettre leur deux carrières en danger... Et puis s'il la rejetait... (ndla: Mustang faire une chose pareille !? Dans ma fic... Peu probable xD) Pourrait-elle un jour s'en remettre... Le temps guérissait-il les blessures...

Riza décida de laisser ses questions de côté, après tout pourquoi devait-elle se tordre l'esprit avec tout ça. Elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle voulait juste vivre sa vie tranquillement, comme avant. Allait au bureau, s'énerver sur Mustang qui préférait dormir au lieu de remplir ses dossiers... Cette vieille routine commençait à lui manquer.

Riza prit une grande inspiration pour chasser toutes ses idées noires ce qui fit sursauter Roy.

- Vous allez bien lieutenant ?  
- Euh... Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas !

Riza laissa échappait un sourire pour se prouver qu'elle allait passer une soirée dans la bonne humeur et Mustang se demanda ce que la jeune femme avait derrière la tête. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et la laissa entrer. Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière, la jeune femme resta étonnée parce ce qui lui faisait face. L'appartement de son supérieur n'avait rien à envier à celui des frères Elric ou à celui du sous-lieutenant. Il était de loin très accueillant et très ordonné. Et puis une douce chaleur s'en dégageait. Une chaleur qui l'envoutait... Qui l'enveloppait... Elle se sentait bien ici, d'un coup elle n'avait plus envie de partir. Elle se sentait chez elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort. Cette atmosphère lui donnait le tournis, mais elle se sentait bien. Depuis maintenant plus de vingt quatre heures, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien. Aussi elle-même !

- Waouh... !  
- Lieutenant, il y a un problème ?  
- Non, non ! Je suis juste... Impressionnée !

Mustang regarda sa collègue en deux fois. Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le hall de son immeuble, elle changeait d'attitude toutes les trente secondes... Deux minutes plutôt, il avait cru qu'elle allait prendre ses jambes à son cou et maintenant elle s'installait ici comme si elle y avait toujours vécu... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle... Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait savoir de quoi il s'agissait... Remettre les choses au point avec elle... Que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais était-ce seulement possible ? Que de questions... Et pourtant aucune réponse pour le satisfaire... (ndla: Tiens ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose cette remarque xD)

- Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous impressionne Lieutenant... ?  
- Et bien votre appartement ! J'ai passé mes deux dernières nuits chez les frères Elric et chez le sous-lieutenant Havoc, mais votre appartement reste de loin le plus vaste et le plus accueillant ! Je ne vous savais pas avoir autant de goût pour la déco !  
- Oh mais ne vous imaginez pas trop de choses trop vite lieutenant, la déco elle est pas de moi, c'était déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé, je me suis juste installé et je n'ai rien changé ! Donc aucun mérite ne me revient.  
- Peut-être mais en tout cas je trouve votre appartement très confortable !  
- Merci.

En effet, c'était un appartement confortable, le séjour était beaucoup plus grand que celui des deux frères ou que celui d'Havoc, deux canapés en cuir et une table base délimitait le coin salon et une table rectangulaire entouré de quatre chaises délimitait le coin salle à manger. Tout comme chez Havoc, un buffet contre le mur était recouvert de photo, la même photo de leur équipe y figurait. Mais également de nombreuses photos de lui et Maes, et quelques-unes unes de son enfance passée chez le professeur Hawkeye. Par contre, il n'y avait aucune photo de lui et de sa famille...

Riza sortit de sa contemplation pour se tourner vers Mustang qui lui adressait la parole.

- La chambre d'amis est par-là, dernière porte à droite.  
- Merci colonel.

Riza ramassa son sac qui depuis quelques jours ne la quittait plus et s'engouffra dans le couloir, la première porte à droite était entrouverte, il s'agissait de la salle de bain, par contre la porte juste après qui était sur sa gauche était quant à elle fermée, elle s'agissait surement de la chambre de son supérieur... Riza continua sa route et entra dans la chambre que le colonel lui avait indiqué suivit par son chien (ndla: Ben oui faut pas l'oublier xD)

La jeune femme commença à déballer ses affaires sur le lit, étant sortit très tard du bureau, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer, c'est pourquoi elle choisit dans son sac une jupe noire et un débardeur blanc. Il fallait dire que chez Mustang il faisait très chaud. Tellement chaud que Riza se demandait si son supérieur aimait bien la chaleur... A son souvenir, à chaque fois qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre ou dans le bureau de son père, elle y avait toujours noté que la chaleur était plus forte que dans les autres pièces de la maison... Il en était sûrement pareil pour le colonel vu qu'il était lui aussi alchimiste du feu...

Riza se changea rapidement, puis rejoignit son supérieur dans le salon. il était assis sur le canapé, toujours en uniforme, il avait juste ôté sa veste pour être plus à laisse ou peut-être à cause de la chaleur...

Mustang "écroulé" sur le canapé n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme revenir, et pour ne pas l'effrayer elle décida de prendre le parole avant d'apparaître brusquement devant lui.

- Il fait chaud chez vous colonel !

Le jeune homme leva la tête surpris d'entendre une voix puis se retourna vers Hawkeye, il avait déjà complètement oublié qu'elle était ici... A croire que les nuits blanches ne lui allait pas du tout...

- Ah... Vous trouvez ? Désolé...  
- Oh ce n'est pas grave. Vous faisiez quoi pendant que je me changeais si ce n'est pas indiscret... J'ai entendu plusieurs fois le téléphone sonner... Qui était-ce ?

La jeune femme était curieuse, ou alors jalouse... Enfin, elle se demandait juste qui pouvait bien appeler son supérieur après vingt et une heures... La seule personne capable de faire une chose pareille était Maes... Mais malheureusement, celui-ci était aujourd'hui décédé...

- Oh... Mais personne !

Riza remarqua bien que son supérieur lui mentait, il cachait mal son jeu quand il était fatigué... C'est pourquoi le colonel, troublé par ce regard insistant de la part de sa subordonnée, finit par avouer...

- Il s'agit juste d'une ancienne amie, elle est comment dire devenu accro à notre relation et ça fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle me harcèle pour qu'on sorte de nouveau ensemble...

Mustang avait un peu honte de raconter tout ceci à la jeune femme, il avait peur de la blessait... il aurait aimé lui dire que c'était elle la seule femme qui occupait ses pensées, mais ça, il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler... Malheureusement...

Riza quand à elle, était étonnée par cet aveu de la part de son supérieur, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de ses problèmes personnels avec les femmes... Et à vrai dire, elle était contente qu'il ne lui en parlait jamais, car cette conversation lui glissait petit à petit un poids sur le cœur...

- Et pourquoi vous n'acceptez pas !?

Riza était étonnée par ses propres paroles... comment avait-elle réussit à dire quelque chose de pareille... Mustang aussi était étonné par les mots de la jeune femme... Et à vrai dire il en était même blessé, entendre la femme qu'il aimait en secret lui dire de sortir avec une autre femme... il ne savait plus quoi penser...

- Non mais vous êtes folle lieutenant !

Riza sursauta... Qu'avait-il dit d'aussi vulgaire pour mettre le jeune homme en colère ? Le poids sur son coeur s'agrandit un peu plus...

- Cette fille, c'est un vrai cauchemar !

D'un coup, Riza se sentit légère, le poids qui obscurcissait son cœur venait de disparaître... Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle se sentait soulagée et heureuse à la fois de cet aveu.

- Et bien dans ce cas, pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas de vous laisser tranquille ?  
- Mais, c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de faire, mais elle ne veut rien entendre... !

DRIIING ! DRIIING ! DRIIING !

- Vous voyez ! Je suis sur que c'est encore elle !

Mustang désigna la téléphone sur la table qui c'était remis à sonné, et suivant les paroles aux gestes, il décrocha le combiné.

- Allô !  
- Roy, mon chou ! Pourquoi m'as-tu raccroché au nez ?  
- Maggie je t'ai déj...

Mustang ne put finir sa phrase que sa subordonnée lui arracha des mains.

- Allô !  
- Qui êtes vous !?  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis !  
- Repasse-moi mon Ro-ro !  
- Désolée mais ton "ro-ro" en a assez de toi ! Tu ne l'intéresse pas, c'est si compliqué à comprendre !? Donc si tu pouvais arrêter d'appeler toutes les trente secondes, ça nous ferait des vacances !

Et sans ajouter un mot, Riza raccrocha au nez de la jeune femme.

- Et voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

Mustang resta perplexe... Il avait du mal à avaler la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister... Et à vrai dire, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout... Il n'aurait jamais cru Riza capable d'une telle chose. Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait envoyé balader l'une de ses anciennes amies... Serait-elle jalouse ? Elle semblait si en colère. L'avait-il blessé avec cette histoire ? Il espérait que non ! Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à la jeune femme...

- Si vous me cherchez, je serais dans la cuisine.

Mustang leva la tête vers la jeune femme qui partait déjà en direction de sa cuisine...

- Euh... d'accord ! Merci lieutenant.

Mais le lieutenant avait déjà quitté la pièce et n'entendit donc pas les paroles du colonel .

A suivre...

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Ps pour les intéresser de Oneshot: J'ai enfin posté ma oneshot "A travers ses yeux" dans mon dossier "des oneshot en tout genre" ^^.**


	8. 7 Troisième soirée 2 :

**coucou mes amis =) Voila comme promis la suite mise assez vite xD Bonne lecture !**

**et encore Merci à Resha tsubaki et sous-lieutenanthayate pour leur coms =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** **Troisième soirée 2 : Cauchemard ou réalité ?**

- Um.... Mais c'est délicieux ! Je comprends mieux maintenant la réaction du Fullmetal et du sous-lieutenant ! Vous êtes un vrai cordon bleu lieutenant !  
- Merci colonel.

Les deux militaires venaient de se mettre à table. Riza avait préparé un ragoût de légumes, une vieille recette qu'elle avait appris dans le livre de cuisine de sa grand-mère grâce auquel elle réalisait des merveilles. Elle ne s'en vantait pas, car elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, mais les rares fois où elle s'en servait, cela portait ses fruits. Edward, le sous-lieutenant Havoc et maintenant le colonel...

- Je vais vous engager comme cuisinière !  
- Pardon !?

La jeune femme qui avait laissé son esprit divaguer tandis que son supérieur reprenait une deuxième assiette de ragoût sursauta lorsque celui-ci s'adressa à elle.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère !  
- Bien sûr lieutenant, si je vous engageais comme cuisinière il faudrait que je vous trouve une remplaçante au bureau. Et je crois que le reste de l'équipe va mal le prendre !  
- Moi la première !  
- Oh, mais je plaisantais lieutenant !

Riza lançait un regard lourd de reproche à son supérieur puis replongea son regard dans son assiette. Le reste du repas se fit en silence. Mustang qui avait espéré détendre l'atmosphère avec une petite blague aurait mieux fait de se taire... Le lieutenant avait prit au premier degré sa blague et semblait vexée. Comment faire changer cette situation pesante... Il en avait marre de celle-ci (ndla: De la situation ! Pas de Riza xD). Il aurait aimé que les choses changent... Comment faire ?...

La jeune femme finit son assiette en silence puis commença à débarrasser jusqu'à ce que son supérieur lui prenne son assiette des mains.

- Laissez, je vais débarasser !  
- Mais... Colonel...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Aller vous coucher lieutenant ! Vous devez être fatiguée !  
- Moins que vous en tout cas !  
- N'insistez pas Hawkeye ! C'est un ordre !  
- Bien mon colonel ! Bonne nuit alors !  
- Bonne nuit à vous aussi lieutenant !

Et sans un mot, la jeune femme tourna les talons, vexée et furieuse à la fois contre le comportement de son supérieur.

oOo

Riza venait de se réveiller en sursaut, elle était pâle et couverte de sueur. Elle avait chaud. Très chaud !

Elle se dégagea des couvertures et s'asseya en tailleur sur le lit, il était trois heures du matin. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et sa respiration était saccadée... Elle aurait couru sur dix kilomètres qu'on aurait pas vu la différence. La jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Son cauchemar la hantait toujours... Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment était-ce possible ?... C'était atroce ! Pas ça...! Non elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Une telle chose n'avait pas pu se produire, c'était impossible ! Comment avait-on pu laisser une telle chose se passer ?....

Depuis sa conversation avec les frères Elric sur Alan, la jeune femme pensait beaucoup à lui. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Il venait même hanter ses nuits, ses rêves, et ses cauchemars. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ses rêves !? Ils semblaient si vrais, si réelle... Ils lui étaient si familiers, comme si elle avait vécu ses scènes ! Et pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas de ses scènes. Alors pourquoi ?... Ces scènes avaient-elles un lien avec son amnésie ?... Non elle ne pouvait le croire... Et puis elle ne voulait pas le croire... Elle ne voulait pas admettre que ces choses fussent vraies. C'était faux ! Archi faux !

Riza sentit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer... Elle était tellement bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir... Elle ne pouvait pas le croire... C'était impossible... Pourquoi... Pourquoi !? Elle... Pourquoi avait-elle méritait cela ?... Elle n'avait rien fait pour le mériter... Alors pourquoi l'avait-on laissé faire ?...

Les sanglots de la jeune femme ne cessaient de s'intensifier... Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle se détende... Qu'elle réfléchisse posément à la situation. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Alors pourquoi était-elle aussi bouleversée par celui-ci ?...

Riza sortit de son lit. Malgré la chaleur qu'il y avait dans l'appartement du colonel, la jeune femme tremblait et avait des frissons... Elle sentait la présence d'Alan à ses côtés... Et elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais cela l'horrifiait au plus au point... Ce n'était que des cauchemars... mais ça semblait si vrai... Jamais plus elle ne pourrait s'approcher de ce type... Et dire qu'il la recherchait... Elle... Mais pourquoi ! Serait-ce des rêves prémonitoires de ce qu'il se passerait si Alan la retrouvait ? Non, Bien sur que non. Elle connaissait Alan ! Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille ! Alors pourquoi cette impression l'horrifiait autant ?

Riza sans un bruit ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait. L'obscurité du couloir la terrifiait. Mais elle ne voulait pas réveiller son supérieur. Que dirait-il s'il la voyait dans cet état !? Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Seule... Avec ses cauchemars... Avec Alan...

La jeune femme traversa le couloir et passa devant la chambre du colonel, la porte était ouverte, elle aperçut une silhouette allongée sur le lit. La jeune femme pria de toutes ses forces pour que le colonel ne se réveille pas. Pas maintenant... Longeant le mur sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune femme traversa le reste du couloir et atteignit enfin la salle de bain. Elle entra à l'intérieur et referma, sans la claquer, la porte derrière elle. Puis elle se figea en quête de bruit. Il n'y en avait aucun. Le colonel dormait toujours, c'était une bonne chose.

Une fois sur et certaines que le colonel dormait, la jeune femme alluma la lumière et fut dans un premier temps aveuglée par celle-ci. Dès qu'elle se fut habitué à la clarté de la salle de bain, elle se rendit jusqu'au lavabo et s'examina à travers le miroir. Elle était si pâle, telle un mort... Etait-elle morte ? Non, elle était vivante... Pourtant l'image qui lui faisait face lui disait le contraire. Elle était morte, sa dignité avait était salie, cela revenait à être morte... Ca vie était gâchée... Comment arriverait-elle à reprendre une vie normale... Seule... Elle était seule... Personne ne pouvait l'aider... elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié... Pourquoi en avait-il était ainsi ?... Pourquoi le colonel avait-il laissé les choses se passer ?... Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il serait la pour elle, qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour empêcher sa vie d'être gachée ?... Elle le détestait... Lui et tous les autres ! Ils lui avaient tous mentit... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se souvienne de ceci chez lui ?... Pourquoi ? Jamais elle n'oserait lui faire face ! Elle avait trop honte... Cette approche bizarre qu'il avait d'elle depuis quelques mois... C'était donc ça, de la pitié... Oh mon dieu ! Riza était écœurée... Elle avait envie de vomir...

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuvette des toilettes et recracha tout le repas qu'elle avait avalé quelques heures plus tôt... Elle ne savait plus quoi penser... Elle ne voulait plus rien penser... Elle voulait s'endormir... dans un long sommeil sans rêve... Elle aimerait quand se réveillant, qu'elle se rend compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu... Qu'Alan n'existait pas... Et que sa vie reprenne le cour qu'elle avait avant...

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout ceci était impossible... Ca vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, elle se trouvait à présent au pied du mur... Mais comment franchir ce mur... Seule, elle n'y arriverait jamais ! Jamais elle ne pourrait affronter cette épreuve... Elle n'avait pas le courage... Ni la force... La terrifiante Riza Hawkeye, redoutée de tous... Etait en réalité faible... Si elle se cachait sans cesse derrière un masque de froideur et de "sans cœur", c'était pour ne pas se perdre à travers ses émotions... En réalité, elle souffrait... Elle souffrait beaucoup trop de sa solitude... De son manque d'amis... Elle avait très peu d'amis... Est-ce qu'ils la soutiendraient... Non, bien sur que non. Ils avaient d'autre chose à faire. Ils la savaient forte et se diraient qu'elle pouvait y faire face seule, qu'elle s'en remettrait vite...

Mais jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remettre seule... Elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais qui lui apporterait ça ? Le colonel... Il lui avait mentit... Il avait pitié d'elle désormais... C'était son fardeau à présent. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens aient pitié d'elle, sinon jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remmettre. Son équipe... Il ne semblait au courant de rien... Mais pourrait-elle jamais les regarder en face s'ils apprenaient tout ceci... ? Non, elle n'oserait jamais... Elle n'y arriverait pas.... Elle était seule, elle l'avait toujours était. Et pourtant, il y avait son frère... Ses meilleurs amis Dave et Alex... Mais c'était pareil, jamais elle ne pourrait leur avouer... Elle aurait honte de se présenter devant eux... Comme si de rien n'était... C'était son fardeau... A elle seule... Mais le colonel... Il semblait savoir... Peut-être que... Non, elle ne pouvait faire une chose pareille... C'était SON fardeau... Elle n'avait pas le droit d'impliquer son supérieur dedans... Ce serait égoïste de sa part de faire une chose pareille, après tout, il ne méritait pas de vivre dans cette honte. C'était la sienne...

Riza se redirigea vers le lavabo une fois son malaise terminé. Elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau bien fraîche. Elle en avait bien besoin, l'eau froide lui permit de se rafraîchir les idées et de calmer ses sanglots. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle soit forte ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre ! Elle devait se battre ! Comme elle l'avait toujours fait ! Ce battre pour elle ! Et pour sa liberté ! Elle devait vivre en femme libre. Vivre... Oui, vivre ! Elle ne devait pas ce laisser abattre... Elle n'en avait pas le droit ! Comment pourrait-elle aider son supérieur à gravir les marches vers le sommet si elle s'abattait sur ses propres problèmes !? Comment ferait-il seul... Il avait perdu Hughes pendant la bataille. Et s'il la perdait, elle ? Qui est-ce qui prendrait sa place... Havoc ? Mais entre eux... Il n'y avait pas la même confiance qu'entre lui et elle. Oui, c'était décidé. Elle allait se battre, et si elle ne le faisait pas pour elle, il fallait qu'elle le fasse pour son supérieur ! Pour qu'il arrête d'avoir pitié d'elle, et elle allait lui prouvait qu'il ne devait pas avoir pitié d'elle. C'était son fardeau ! Elle allait le portait pour le reste de sa vie. Mais tant pis, elle en avait décidé ainsi !

Pour se donner un peu plus de contenance, la jeune femme essuya les dernières larmes sur ses joues. Elle devait redevenir forte ! Pour elle, mais aussi pour les autres. Elle devait aller de l'avant et ne plus penser au passé. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, elle devait faire avec. Et elle l'assumerait.

La jeune femme s'examina de nouveau dans le miroir, son expression avait changé, elle était tout à coup plus sur d'elle. Elle se sentit de nouveau envahir par la chaleur. Elle avait complètement oublié à quel point il faisait chaud et pourtant elle ne portait qu'un short et un débardeur en guise de pyjama... Elle eut une pensée pour son supérieur... Comment arrivait-il à vivre ainsi... C'est vrai qu'il était l'alchimiste du feu... Il ne craignait pas la chaleur.

La jeune femme se figea... Des coups... Des coups à la porte... Qui était-ce... Alan ! Non, bien sur que non... Elle était chez le colonel, Alan ne pourrait jamais entrer ici... C'était sûrement le colonel qui s'était réveillé et qui avait vu de la lumière en provenance de la salle de bain... Mais que devait-elle faire... Ces trois coups à la porte avaient brisé son masque... Non, elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face à son supérieur... le serait-elle un jour... Elle le devait pourtant... Elle devait être forte ! Plus elle retarderait ce moment fatidique et moins elle aurait le courage de l'affronter.

- Lieutenant vous aller bien ? Je peux entrer ?

A suivre...

* * *

**Revieews ?**


	9. 8 Troisième soirée 3 :

**Et voila comme prmos la suite aujourd'hui =), avec tous vos coms qui me font super plaisir j'allais pas mettre de retard xD.**

**Encore merci au sous-lieutenanthayate, à Resha Tsubaki et Kratos67 pour leur coms =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** **Tr****oisième soirée 3 : Un lourd fardeau sur de si petites épaules.**

Mustang venait de se réveiller, pourquoi !? Il ne s'en souvenait plus... Pourtant il dormait bien, il rêvait d'elle, d'elle seule. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées. Grâce à elle, il arrivait en quelques heures à rattraper toute sa nuit blanche. Il l'aimait, il devait bien se l'avouer... La savoir chez lui, le rendait encore plus heureux. Il aurait tellement aimé partager cette merveilleuse nuit à ses côtés, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou ! Mais malheureusement cela n'arriverait jamais... A part dans ses rêves les plus fous...

Mustang tendit l'oreille, il savait maintenant pourquoi il s'était réveillé, il avait entendu du bruit. Mais d'où provenait ce bruit ? De la chambre où dormait sa douce. Allait-elle bien ? Il n'aurait su le dire... Au moment où il allait se lever pour le vérifier, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. La jeune femme se levait. A trois heures du matin !? Cela faisait un peu tôt non... Peut-être devait-elle allait aux toilettes... Oui sûrement, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Le jeune homme se figea et fit semblant de dormir lorsque la jeune femme passa devant sa porte, il aperçut sa fine silhouette se faufiler vers la salle de bain. Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle, bien que la jeune femme eut fait en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le jeune homme décida de se rendormir.

Mais le problème, c'était que maintenant qu'il était réveillé, celui-ci n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Il pensait sans cesse à sa douce interdite... Elle était toujours dans la salle de bain. Bizarre... Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure désormais... Ca faisait long pour un simple soulagement nocturne... Elle était peut-être malade !

Mustang voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il se leva et passa un tee-shirt par-dessus son torse musclé, cela aurait fait vulgaire s'il c'était présenté devant le lieutenant en simple short...

Le jeune homme s'approcha sans bruit vers la porte de sa chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il guetta les bruits en provenance de la salle de bain... Il crut entendre des sanglots... Riza pleurait ? Mais pourquoi !? Que c'était-il passé...

Le colonel s'approcha un peu plus de la porte de la salle de bain sans faire de bruit de peur d'être surpris par la jeune femme. Derrière la porte, il perçut un peu plus nettement les sanglots de la jeune femme... Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il aurait tellement aimé entrer et la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer... Mais peut-être avait-elle envie d'être seule... Mais pourquoi ! Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'elle pleure... Mais laquelle !?

Mustang se figeait... Il n'en voyait qu'une... Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire... Avec cette histoire d'Alan qui courait depuis trois jours, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face... La jeune femme avait fait le rapprochement entre lui et sa protection... Ses souvenirs avaient fourni le reste... Que devait-il faire... Il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle chose... Il ne devait surtout pas blesser la jeune femme... Et encore moins avoir pitié d'elle... Ca ne l'aiderait pas du tout au contraire...

L'alchimiste resta derrière la porte impuissant... Que pouvait-il faire à par écouter les sanglots de sa bien-aimée qui pleurait derrière cette porte... Sanglots qui d'ailleurs c'était tut... Pourquoi... Le jeune homme guetta le moindre bruit de la pièce mais il n'entendit rien... Bon dieu... Elle n'avait quand même pas osez...

Mustang prit de panique frappa trois coups à la porte.

- Lieutenant vous allez bien ? Je peux entrer ?

Un bruit se fit derrière la porte, ouf il était rassuré. Il avait cru le pire.

oOo

Non, non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il entre... Mais comment faire, il ne repartirait pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas assuré qu'elle était en bonne santé. Mais le problème, c'était bien qu'elle était loin d'être en bonne santé... Elle était épuisée et apeurée...

- Euh...  
- Lieutenant ?  
- Je... Je vais bien !  
- Je peux entrer dans ce cas ?

Qui dire... Pourquoi ne c'était-il pas contenté de retourner sagement dans sa chambre... Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Elle aurait eu tout le reste de la nuit pour se préparer à ce face à face. Mais non. Môsieur était borné, il ne partirait pas...

- Hawkeye ?  
- O... Oui... Bien sûr...

Que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre ? Elle aurait dit non, il lui aurait demandé pourquoi et elle n'aurait rien eu à répondre... La jeune femme se contenta de fixer le lavabo... Elle ne pouvait pas faire face au colonel, elle sentait que si elle le regardait, elle fondrait de nouveau en larmes.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Je vous ai aperçut quand vous êtes passé devant ma chambre, je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien !

S'assurer qu'elle allait bien !? Il en avait des questions débiles. Il savait très bien comment elle allait, s'il était ici, c'était pour l'avoir entendue pleurer... Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet parce qu'il avait pitié d'elle... Il avait pitié de la pauvre Elisabeth Hawkeye dites Riza... C'était qu'une trainée à présent... Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié... Ca la blessait tellement...

- Pourquoi vous me posez cette question si vous connaissez déjà la réponse !  
- Pardon !?

La remarque de Riza avait été si froide, si tranchante... Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? Il voulait simplement l'aider, pas la blesser.

- Vous savez très bien comment je vais ! Vous me cachez la vérité depuis tellement longtemps ! Tout s'éclaire à présent !

Riza crachait ses mots pour se donner de la contenance et veillait à ne surtout pas regarder cet homme, ce menteur qui lui avait cachée tout ceci... Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille et la regarder droit dans les yeux pendant tout ce temps...

- Qui est au courant !  
- Hawkeye, calmez-v...  
- REPONDEZ !!!

Riza avait hurlé, maintenant qu'ils y étaient, elle voulait savoir, tout savoir. Pourquoi tous ses mensonges, pourquoi lui avoir caché la vérité.

- Moi... Le général Grumman et le sous-lieutenant Havoc.  
- C'est tout ? Dave, Alex.. Mon frère !?  
- Ils ne savent rien ! Riza écoute-moi, je sais ce que tu res...  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Et encore moins ce que je ressens !

La jeune femme était furieuse... Voilà qu'a présent il la tutoyait et qu'il l'appelait par son prénom... La colère la submergeait... Ses mains posaient sur le lavabo étaient prise de violent tremblement... Dire que son grand-père était au courant... Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit... Tout le monde ne cessait de lui mentir... Et alors cette histoire de cache cache avec Alan et la enfants... Ca aussi c'était du bluff....

- Riza regardes moi, je vais tout t'expliquer !  
- M'expliquer quoi ! Le pourquoi de vos mensonges ! Il est un peu tard pour ça ! (ndla: Phrase culte que j'adore du film "Le retour de la momie" o)

Elle sentit son supérieur s'approchait d'elle et la panique l'envahissa... La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'alchimiste.

- Ne me touchez pas !  
- Riza atte...  
- Lâchez-moi !!!

Riza recula brusquement et se claqua le dos contre le mur lorsque Roy voulut poser sa main sur son épaule...

La jeune femme se recroquevilla par terre, plongeant sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Allez-vous-en ! Partez ! J'ai besoin d'être seule.  
- Non, Riza, je ne partirais pas ! Je ne te laisserais pas seule !  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Laissez-moi !  
- Riza ! Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que j'ai pitié de toi !  
- Peut-être parce que vous n'avez jamais eu le courage de me raconter la vérité !  
- Si je ne t'ai jamais rien dit c'était pour toi ! Pour que tu vives une vie normale ! Je voulais prendre la responsabilité de ton fardeau.  
- Et bien vous aviez tort ! C'est mon fardeau ! Pas le vôtre ! Laissez-moi !

Riza laissa les sanglots qui lui monter aux yeux éclater, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à rester forte ! Elle était si faible... Et son fardeau si lourd à porter... Pourquoi ne laissait-elle pas le colonel l'aider à porter son fardeau... Il s'était lui-même proposé. Non, elle ne pouvait accepter une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait prendre la responsabilité de ce fardeau. Il avait tellement de chose à accomplir ! Devenir généralissime, prendre la tête de ce pays et anéantir les homonculus. Il ne devait pas s'encombrer d'un tel fardeau...

La jeune femme sentit des bras l'entouraient, elle n'avait pas la force de les repousser et elle se laissa donc aller contre l'alchimiste.

- Riza, il faut qu'on parle.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler...  
- Riza soit raisonnable ! Plus tôt tu crèveras l'abcès et plus vite tu pourras revivre normalement. Viens !

Riza se sentit soulever, le colonel l'avait forcé à se lever. Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle de bain et Riza se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter, il l'a maitriserait aussitôt de toute façon.

Le jeune homme l'emmena dans le salon et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle tremblait et pensant qu'elle avait froid, il lui passa une couverture sur les épaules.

- Je reviens tout de suite !

Puis il quitta la pièce, allumant au passage une lampe pour ne pas laisser la jeune femme dans le noir.

Roy revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes d'où s'échappait une douce odeur de miel.

- Je t'ai préparé une tisane, ça te fera du bien.  
- Merci.

La sniper prit dans les mains la tasse qui lui tendait l'alchimiste et but une gorgée du contenu histoire de prolonger un peu plus le silence.

- Riza...  
- Pourquoi m'avez vous caché la vérité !  
- Je te l'ai dit ! Pour ton bien... Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir un chose aussi horrible.  
- Mais vous saviez bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je finirais pas le savoir !

Roy ne répondit rien et but une gorgée de sa tisane au miel.

- A vrai dire j'espérais que tu n'aurais jamais à supporter ceci ! Je voulais que tu aies une vie tranquille. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais devenue amnésique, je me suis dit qu'on te donnait une nouvelle chance ! Une nouvelle chance de vivre heureuse ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de garder pour moi ce fardeau. J'ai des épaules plus larges que toi Riza ! Il m'est plus facile de le porter à ta place !  
- Mais vous avez des responsabilités ! Devenir général des armées de ce pays ! Vous ne pouvez vous encombrer d'un tel fardeau !  
- Tu n'es pas un fardeau pour moi Riza ! Loin de là ! J'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi pour avancer ! Sache-le !

Riza resta stupéfaite par les aveux de son supérieur... Il avait bien choisit son moment pour se déclarer... Comment devait-elle réagir... Elle ne savait plus quoi penser... Elle posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et se prit la tête dans les mains... La pendule sur le mur approchait des quatre heures du matin...

- Je... Je suis fatiguée... J... J'ai mal à la tête.  
- Retournes te coucher Riza... Si tu veux, demain matin je te raconterais tout ce que tu veux entendre. Et je ne cacherais plus rien. Promis.  
- Merci.

La jeune femme se leva suivit par Roy, Ils remontèrent le couloir et la jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre restée ouverte, elle n'osait pas pénétrer dans le lieu où elle avait découvert tant de choses... des choses aussi horrible...

Riza fit demi-tour et se heurta à Roy qui l'observait sans comprendre.

- Qu'y a-t-il Riza ?

La militaire leva ses yeux remplie de terreur vers le jeune homme.

- Je... Je ne veux pas rester seule...  
- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? (ndla: C'est bien l'une des rares phrases que le colonel dirait sans avoir de sous-entendu derrière la tête xD)

Riza hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Roy l'emmena dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme se cala confortablement sous les couvertures et le colonel la rejoignit après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Que dirait les généraux s'ils les voyaient ainsi... Ils seraient probablement virés de l'armée... Quoique, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le jeune homme faisait juste en sorte que les membres de son équipe aille bien.

- Colonel ?  
- Oui...  
- Merci...  
- De rien Riza. Dors bien !  
- Bonne nuit.

Riza se cala un peu plus sur son oreiller et elle sentit son supérieur l'embrasser sur le front...

- Bonne nuit Riza.

La jeune femme dormait profondément un sourire sur les lèvres de se savoir en sécurité.

A suivre...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	10. 9 Je t'aime, moi aussi

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme vos commentaires me font tous super plaisir je suis motivé à mettre la suite plus vite ^o^.**

**Encore merci à kratos67, sous-lieutenantHayate et Resha Tsubaki pour vos commentaire ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** **Je taime, moi aussi.**

Alan se trouvait devant elle, elle était sa prisonnière...

Riza dormait toujours profondément, Alan hantait toujours ses rêves, mais elle n'était plus seule à présent. Roy était là, à ses côtés. Il venait de la tirer des griffes de se monstre. Il la tenait dans ses bras, elle pleurait. Beaucoup. Mais il était là. Il la consolait. Il attendait sagement qu'elle se calme. Sans s'énerver. Puis, tout à coup il bougea... Doucement. Il s'approchait d'elle. Elle se laissait faire. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait confiance. Ses lèvres ont effleuré les siennes. Ce fut un baiser doux et passionné. Puis... Rien ! Riza se réveilla.

La chambre était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Le réveil en face d'elle indiquait sept heures trente. En novembre, le soleil commençait seulement à ce lever... Tout comme elle. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait bien. C'était rare qu'elle se lève aussi tard... D'habitude, c'était l'heure à laquelle elle arrivait au QG. Mais là, elle avait le temps. Elle était en congé et elle avait envie de profiter de sa grasse matinée. Elle était bien au chaud enfouit sur les couvertures. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Chez Edward, chez Havoc ou chez Mustang... Sa mémoire défaillait. Tant pis, elle n'allait pas gâcher cette grasse matinée bien méritée !

Lorsque la jeune femme s'étira sous les draps, elle sentit des bras qui l'entouraient... La panique la submergea... Qui était-ce... Depuis combien de temps était-elle la... Avec cet homme... Mais surtout... Qui était-il ! Comment avait-elle pu dormir avec un homme et à son réveil ne plus savoir avec qui elle partageait son lit... !?

Riza doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme à ses côtés, se retourna. Lorsqu'elle aperçut qui il était, elle se figea. Roy ! Mais que faisait-elle ici... Qu'avaient-ils fait !?

La militaire baissa les yeux vers sa tenue. OUF, elle portait toujours son pyjama. Il ne s'était rien passait. Mais comment avait-elle atterrit dans le lit de son supérieur... Souffrait-elle de somnambulisme... Non... Son réveil nocturne lui revint en mémoire...

Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire sur sa mission à Arnétise quatre mois plus tôt... Sur Alan... Sur elle... Sur le mal qu'il lui avait fait... Elle en avait voulu à son supérieur de ne pas avoir empêché ceci... Il s'en voulait lui-même... Il voulait l'aider à porter son fardeau pour se faire pardonner... Elle lui en était reconnaissante... Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais seule. Roy serait toujours la pour lui portait secours... Elle le savait. Il lui avait promit de toujours la protéger. Elle savait qu'il tiendrait ses promesses. L'horrible responsabilité qui était tombée sur ses épaules hier soir, c'était allégé... Elle arrivait à remonter la pente... Elle arrivait à sourire en pensant à son supérieur ! Aurait-elle réussit à faire cela, si Roy n'était pas venue à son secours... ? Non. Bien sur que non. Elle aurait sombré dans la folie... Peut-être même jusqu'au suicide... Roy lui en aurait voulu si elle avait fait une chose pareille... Et pas seulement Roy... Son frère... Et tous ses amis. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'elle était seule et que personne ne l'aiderait... Elle était entourée de plein de gens super attachant et qui ne souhaitait que son bonheur... Alan et ses horreurs l'avait aveuglé. Il l'avait entraîné dans les ténèbres, mais Roy lui avait montré la lumière. Il l'avait fait sortir de ses ténèbres. Il lui avait montré à quel point elle avait pu être aveugle. Elle devait aller de l'avant. Et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire ! Et si un jour son fardeau devenait trop lourd pour elle, Roy serait la pour la remplacer et le portait à sa place. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse d'elle son fardeau. Mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée, il voulait l'aider. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Sans elle, il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle pour atteindre le sommet. C'est pourquoi elle se devait de remonter la pente. Elle devait retrouver la lumière et vivre sa vie ! Elle n'était pas seule, Roy était à ses côtés. Elle devait l'aider à atteindre le sommet. Et lui ferait en sorte qu'elle ne sombre plus jamais dans les ténèbres.

D'accord, sa elle s'en souvenait ! Mais ce dont elle ne se souvenait pas, c'était comment elle avait atterrit ici. Dans la chambre de son supérieur... Dans les bras de Roy... ! Quand est-ce que leur relation avait évoluée... Elle n'aurait-su le dire.

La jeune femme essaya de se dégager du lit, mais Roy la tenait fermement. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger... Comment faire...

Avec toute son agitation, la jeune femme avait seulement réussit à réveiller le jeune homme qui dormait à ses côtés.

- Hummmmm.....

Et celui-ci pas totalement réveillé, resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme qui ne pouvait désormais plus du tout bouger.

- Co... Colonel ?  
- Hum...  
- Vous m'étouffez !

Mustang plongé dans son oreiller, releva péniblement la tête à la remarque de la jeune femme et lorsqu'il vit dans quelle position ils étaient, il la lâcha.

- Désolé !  
- Ce... N'est pas grave.

La jeune femme en disant cela avait sentit le feu lui monter aux joues... Sa timidité prenait le dessus. Son supérieur était trop près d'elle, et cela la gênait beaucoup. Mais apparemment, lui ne partageait pas ce gène...

- Bien dormit !?

La preuve, il lui demandait dans un ton des plus naturel si elle avait bien dormi... Elle passait du rouge vif au rouge bordeaux. Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi... C'était pas du tout le moment de jouer la timide. Elle devait ce reprendre...

- Euh, Oui, j'ai encore rêvé d'Alan, mais cette fois-ci vous étiez là ! Vous m'avez sauvé !

Mais pourquoi disait-elle ça... Elle devait se reprendre... Pas raconter ses rêves... En plus elle lui racontait qu'elle avait bien dormit et qu'elle avait rêvé de lui ! Qu'allait-il penser d'elle à présent... Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Elle avait tellement honte...

Mustang quant à lui prenait plaisir à cette conversation. Il préférait voir sa douce toute timide face à lui qu'en train de pleurer parce qu'un salaud lui avait gâché sa vie.

- C'est vrai !

Il vit la jeune femme rougir un peu plus. Elle était tellement adorable quand elle jouait les timides ! Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser... Il sentait ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas approcher sa subordonnée s'envoler une à une...

- Dites-moi colonel ?  
- Oui ?  
- Quand... Quand vous m'avez délivré d'Alan...  
- Oui... ?  
- Non rien, laissez tomber !

La jeune femme était gênée, très génée... Elle ne savait pas quoi dire... Elle n'oserait jamais lui demander ça... Pourtant elle avait besoin de savoir si c'était vrai... Comme tout le reste... Elle l'aimerait tellement.

La jeune femme sursauta. Mustang venait de poser délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Elle tourna instinctivement son regard vers lui et fut paralysée par son regard. Comment arrivait-il à dégager autant de douceur et de tendresse... Elle se sentait d'un coup rassurée et en sécurité... Elle était dans une bulle, déconnecté du monde extérieur. Elle ne voyait que lui. Elle était perdue dans l'immensité des ses yeux... Plongée dans cette encre si profonde, si envoutante... Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Quand vous... Quand tu m'as libérée... Vous... Tu... m'as embrassé... Non... ? J'ai... J'ai besoin de savoir... !? Il... Il me le faut !

Le cœur de Riza battait à cent à l'heure... Il était prêt à exploser... A bondir de sa poitrine. Elle avait le sang qui battait à ses oreilles. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Il l'envoutait. L'ensorcelait.

- Oui.

La jeune femme était à présent troublait... Elle était vraiment, mais vraiment très troublée. Non pas par le mot qu'elle venait d'entendre... Non ! Ce qui la troublait, c'était l'air dégagé qu'avait eu le jeune homme en répondant. Aucune gêne, aucune honte... Il avouait ses sentiments qu'il l'habitait sans aucune gêne, sans aucun remord... Sans aucune honte. Que devait-elle faire ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle ne savait plus...

- Tu as retrouvé toute ta mémoire... Même notre baiser !

La jeune femme baissa son regard... Que devait-elle répondre à cela... Elle se sentait si bien et si mal à la fois... Elle s'engouffrait dans un chemin dangereux... Roy l'y emmenait sans prendre garde aux dangers qui les guettaient... les menaçaient. Devait-elle les remettre sur le droit chemin... Oui, elle le devait. Mais en avait-elle vraiment l'envie...

- Riza ?

La jeune femme leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme. Son regard était si triste, si perdu... Lui avait-il fait du mal en disant cela... En faisant cela...

- Riza... Tu m'en veux... Pour le baiser... ?

A ses mots, la jeune femme rougit de plus belle... Roy venait sans le savoir, de briser les derniers doute de Riza... Non, elle ne voulait pas quitter se chemin, dangereux soit-il. Elle le parcourait avec lui... Et ils verraient bien où cela les mèneraient. (ndla: Très très loin ! ^.^) Elle ne voulait plus être triste. Elle voulait être heureuse. Et seul Roy pouvait de nouveau la rendre heureuse. Il possédait la clé de son cœur. Seul lui pouvait le faire battre à présent. S'il partait, son cœur cesserait de battre et elle mourrait à petit feu...

- Vu ta réaction j'en déduis que non...

Leur regard se croisa et Riza se mordit les lèvres... Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente prise en faute... De quoi ? Prise en faute d'être tombé amoureuse... De la seule personne dont elle n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureuse... Son supérieur.

La main de Roy effleura la joue de la jeune femme et un frisson de plaisir leur traversa le corps... Le jeune homme s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme, ils étaient à présent tellement proches, qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau brulante. L'alchimiste regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. Elle y lu tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Un amour secret... Un amour sincère... Un amour de jeunesse... Un amour fou... Il l'aimait. Depuis tellement d'année maintenant. Il l'aimait aussi fort qu'elle l'aimait. Et ce fut dans ce dernier regard que leurs lèvres se celèrent dans un nouveau destin qu'il vivrait désormais ensemble... A jamais.

Riza fut tellement étonnée par ce baiser, qu'elle en oublia un instant de fermer les yeux. Remise de sa surprise, elle ferma les yeux et goûta pleinement au plaisir qui l'envahissait. Elle alla même jusqu'à répondre au baiser de son amant et celui-ci, heureux de savoir que la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours, l'aimait en retour, intensifia ce doux baiser. C'était un mélange de détresse, d'amour, d'ivresse qui avait lieu. Ils voulaient tous deux montrer l'étendue de leur amour en ce simple baiser. Il ne voulait pas le briser. De peur de perdre ce lien magique qui ne cessait de s'agrandir autour d'eux.

Lorsque Roy rompit le baiser, Riza cru mourir. Mais les mots qu'il prononça juste après lui redonnèrent la vie...

- Je t'aime Riza !

La sniper se sentit fondre, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Des sentiments dont elle ignorait l'existence s'emparaient d'elle, la submergeait et si Roy n'était pas à ses côtés, elle se serait vite retrouvée étouffée par tout ceci...

- Moi aussi je t'aime Roy !

Roy sourit, à cet instant, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Ses bonnes résolutions de se tenir loin du lieutenant s'étaient envolées depuis longtemps. Il agissait sans penser aux conséquences. Et il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas rompre la magie du moment. Il prenait la responsabilité de ses actes, même si cela devait lui coûter cher par la suite. Tant pis. S'il pouvait vivre le bonheur aujourd'hui, il acceptait même de finir en enfer par la suite. (ndla: Non je n'irais pas jusque là rassurez-vous xD)

Le jeune homme se pencha vers la jeune femme. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle afin d'en faire sa prisonnière. Il huma longuement la douce chevelure de sa perle rare qu'il ne laisserait pas s'échapper. Il l'aimait. Oh oui. Il l'aimait comme un fou ! Il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il avait envie de lui donner tout son amour. Il avait besoin de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Comme si ça vie en dépendait !

Riza se laissa faire, elle se sentait détendu, amoureuse... Elle se sentait légère et s'envolait vers le septième ciel. Elle ne se brusqua même pas lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Roy se glissa sous son tee-shirt. Pourtant ceci aurait du la figer. Lui faire remémorer son viol... Mais non. L'aura protectrice de Roy la submergeait. Elle avait confiance en lui. Il aurait préféré mourir que de lui faire le moindre mal. Cette aura protectrice remplie de tout son amour l'empêchait de sombrer.

Mustang brulait les étapes, il le savait. Mais il faisait attention. Si Riza se fermait à lui, il arrêterait tout. Mais elle ne se fermait pas et lorsqu'il lui retira son débardeur, il fut étonné de la voir lui enlever son tee-shirt. Au lieu de se fermer, elle s'ouvrait à lui. Elle l'autorisait à aller plus loin... C'est pourquoi, il poursuivit délicatement ses caresses, fit glisser doucement son short et retira également le sien. Toujours dans cette même douceur, dans cette même lenteur. Ils avaient le temps. Et il voulait apprendre chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune femme et la couvrir de baiser. La faire sienne à jamais. Mais lorsqu'il fut nu, l'un contre l'autre, Roy se bloqua, Sachant qu'il allait trop loin pour elle.

- Riza... Es-tu sur de... On peut encore tout arrêter !

Leur regard se croisèrent... La jeune femme lui sourit et il lu à travers ses yeux sa réponse. Elle avait une confiance absolue en lui... Il la possédait entièrement à présent. Et il se devait de faire en sorte de lui rendre sa dignité.

Roy sourit également à sa douce et s'empara pour l'énième fois de ses lèvres. Ils allaient partager leur amour de toute leur âme et laisser leur corps parler pour eux à présent.

A suivre...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	11. 10 Vidons l'abcès

**vos tit coms me font tellement plaize que je mets la suite ! Même si kratos67 est un pervers oO (mais je t'aime bien quand même xD) et que sous-lieutenanthayate me fait la gueulle (désolée d'avoir mentit !) et que resha tsubaki qui parle toujours d'Alan xD (t'inquiète il reviendra bien un jour :p) Enfin bref...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** **Vidons l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute.**

Le soleil baignait pleinement dans la pièce à présent. Riza était tendrement assise contre Roy qui l'encerclait dans ses bras protecteurs, un drap posé sur leurs corps nus. Ils avaient fait une bêtise. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais ils ne souhaitaient pas en parler. Pas pour l'instant. Ils voulaient en profiter encore un peu.

Le réveil sur la table de chevet indiquait huit heures cinquante neuf. (ndla: c'est l'heure qu'indique en tout cas mon ordi xD sauf que c'est le soir pas le matin u_ù) Riza n'avait pas envie de bouger et Roy non plus, ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux. Sauf que Roy lui devait des explications et que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour ça...

- Roy...  
- Oui mon ange ?  
- Tu avais promit de tout me raconter...  
- Je sais.

La jeune femme quitta les bras du jeune homme et s'habilla puis en silence, elle quitta la chambre. Son chien l'attendait gentiment dans le salon et couru à sa rencontre lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

- Bonjour Hayate !

La jeune femme lui chatouilla derrière l'oreille puis elle se rendit tranquillement dans la cuisine, suivit par son fidèle toutou.

Roy lui, était toujours dans la chambre. Il se préparait dans les deux sens du terme. Une fois vêtu il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de préparer du café. Il décida donc de mettre la table....

oOo

- Roy ?

Ils étaient à présent assis face à face devant deux tasses de café bien fumante.

- Que veux-tu que je te raconte ?  
- Tout !  
- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...  
- Par le début, se serait bien.  
- Tu es sur de vouloir entendre ça ?  
- Roy ! Tu l'as promit !  
- Je te mets juste en garde ! Je ne voudrais pas te blesser.  
- Je suis prête à tout entendre ne t'en fais !

Roy soupira, elle était bornée. Il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas prête. Mais elle en avait besoin. Et puis il en avait besoin lui aussi.

- Que s'est-il passé après la pièce de théâtre ?  
- J'étais avec Havoc quand Jeff et Ryou nous ont rejoints, ils nous ont informés que tu étais partit aux toilettes avec les autres et on a décidé d'aller vous retrouver. Quand on est arrivé, un foule de gens y était regroupés et Fuery en est sortit, c'est là qu'il m'a informé de ta disparition...  
- Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

Riza observait Roy, elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle devait savoir si tout ce qu'elle savait était vrai. Roy semblait réfléchir. Il essayait de se souvenir. Riza ne le brusqua pas et lui laissa le temps de trouver ses mots.

- Je ne me souviens plus très bien... J'étais en colère contre mon manque de sécurité... En plus on avait pas retrouvé ta trace... En tout cas je me souviens que dès le lendemain matin les enfants avaient été retrouvés.  
- J'avais conclu un accord avec lui... S'il libérait les enfants, je promettais de rester avec lui...  
- Pourtant Alexia n'a pas été retrouvée...  
- Il l'avait gardée en otage parce qu'il savait que je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse...  
- Enfin, bref... Grâce au renseignement des enfants, on a réussit à trouver l'endroit où vous étiez. Mais malheureusement, Alan avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous. Seul Alexia fut libéré.  
- Mais comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? Il m'avait dit que l'entrepôt n'était connu de personne.  
- Je te l'ai dit, par hasard. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir donc je suis allé prendre l'air et j'ai marché dans les bois sans voir où j'allais. Et j'ai atterrit dans l'entrepôt.  
- Tu m'as entendu crier et tu as accourut.  
- Oui... Le reste, tu le connais.

Mustang fixa la jeune femme pour voir quelle était sa réaction. Elle était troublée, très troublée par cette réaction. Mais maintenant que l'abcès était crevé, il fallait le vider. Entièrement ! Sinon il se remplirait à nouveau...

La jeune femme se leva et posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Elle sentait Roy derrière elle et se retourna pour lui faire fasse.

- Ca va...  
- Ou... Oui.

L'alchimiste la prit dans ses bras et elle le laissa faire. Elle avait besoin de cette étreinte. Elle avait besoin de ressentir cet amour. Il lui donnait la force d'avancer, de continuer. Elle avait besoin de lui désormais, tout comme lui, avait besoin d'elle pour atteindre le sommet. Ils allaient s'entraider. Même si l'armée leur interdisait tout acte de rapprochement, ils enfreindraient le code. S'ils en avaient besoin ils le feraient. Tant pis si cela devait les emmener vers d'autres directions. D'autres initiatives.

Mustang entraîna la jeune femme dans le salon et il s'assit dans le canapé faisant asseoir la sniper sur ses genoux. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de celle-ci couvrant des ses mains celle de sa douce.

- Riza, ne me ment pas s'il te plait... Laisses-moi t'aider ! S'il te plait !

La jeune femme resserra son étreinte contre Roy et passa ses bras derrière le cou de celui-ci, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas Roy ! Je vais bien...  
- Mais... Mais... Tu t'es fait violer... Comment réagis-tu face à cela... ?

La jeune femme se laissa glisser au côté de Roy, s'agenouillant sur le canapé... Et tout en gardant sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant, elle se mis à lui tortiller quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était... Son viol l'avait beaucoup touchées... Mais l'amour de Roy encore plus...

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas vraiment à y croire... C'est tellement invraisemblable... Comment une telle chose à tel pu se produire...  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Je préfère croire qu'il s'agit d'un mauvais rêve... Même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai... Au moins de cette manière j'arrive à le supporter... Même si pour cela je me voile la face...  
- Tant que tu arrives à vivre une vie normale, je supporterais le fait que tu te voiles la vérité.  
- Merci.

Riza souri à Roy et son regard se perdit dans la pièce et plus précisément sur l'horloge dont les aiguilles dépassaient déjà les neufs heures trente.

- L'heure tourne... A quelle heure dois-tu me déposer chez mes grands-parents ?  
- Dans la matinée... Grumman ne m'a pas dit d'heure précise. En parlant de ça... Il faudrait peut-être mieux ne rien dire.  
- Sur... ?  
- Sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous...  
- Je n'en avais pas l'intention !  
- Je sais... J'avoue que cette fois-ci, on est peut-être allé trop loin...  
- Oui...  
- Ce sera notre petit secret !

Riza leva son regard vers Roy intriguée... Celui-ci lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Riza lui souri en retour et Roy l'embrassa, d'un long baiser tendre. Il savait que dès que la jeune femme irait chez son grand-père, il ne pourrait plus l'approcher. Il voulait en profiter encore. Il aurait aimé que cette matinée se déroule à l'infini... Et elle aussi. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se trouver... Tant qu'Alan serait en liberté, Riza devrait vivre chez son grand-père. Ils ne se verraient donc qu'au travail où lui serait son colonel et elle son premier lieutenant... Ils n'avaient pas envie d'y retourner déjà. Pas tout de suite... Ils leur restaient encore un peu de temps. Il ne fallait pas le gâcher. Et ils n'en avaient pas l'intention.

- Je t'aime Riza ! Ne l'oublies pas !  
- Je ne l'oublierais pas ! Car moi aussi je t'aime !

oOo

- Riza ma chérie comment vas-tu ?

Notre jeune couple venait d'arrivée dans l'immense demeure du général Grumman et celui-ci les attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord pour ne rien dire à personne de leur relation. Pas même à leur amis proche. C'est-à-dire leur famille respective et leur équipe. Personne ne devait savoir. Pas même Alex, Dave ou même Jeff. Sinon cela risquait fortement de se propager et ils se retrouveraient vite en cours martial... Et adieux leur carrière... Le silence devait rester total. Ils savaient bien que ce petit jeu ne durerait pas éternellement (ndla: Avec moi ? C'est clair xD), mais ils espéraient tout de même garder ce secret assez longtemps. (Ndla: Jusqu'au prochain chapitre ça vous va ?).

- Bonjour grand-père ! Je vais très bien merci.  
- Ca me rassure !

Le grand-père étreignit quelques secondes sa petite fille et l'embrassa sur chaque joue puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Et vous colonel la forme ?  
- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi général !  
- Bien !

Le général l'invita à entrer quelques minutes dans le hall chaleureux de la demeure, tandis que Riza portait ses affaires à un des domestiques.

- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez... Mais on a toujours pas retrouvé la trace d'Alan.  
- Je m'en doutais... Il sait ce cacher sans éveiller les soupçons sur lui...  
- Il en mets du temps pour ce manifester tout de même...  
- Oh, mais il n'agira pas maintenant ! Il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'on ne le pense. Il sait que le lieutenant est sous surveillance. Il va plutôt attendre un relâchement sur notre surveillance pour agir.  
- C'est pourquoi il faut rester vigilant !  
- Oui.

Ils achevèrent leur discussion à ce moment car Riza les rejoignit.

- Bien ! Je dois me rendre au QG, vous voulez que je vous y emmène colonel ?  
- Non, c'est bon ! J'ai déjà mon véhicule devant votre maison !  
- Oh, mais ce n'est pas un problème ! Je demanderais à l'un de mes chauffeurs d'amener votre véhicule jusqu'au QG ! Et comme cela, nous aurons le trajet pour discuter !  
- Si vous insistez.  
- Mais j'insiste !

La jeune femme regarda son grand-père... Il lui cachait quelque chose... Où alors, ils allaient parler d'Alan... Il est vrai que seul Roy était au courant qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire... Et il allait en rester ainsi... Car si quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, il faudrait alors expliquer comment elle avait réagis... Et elle n'avait pas envie de chercher une quelconque excuse pour éviter de parler de la relation qu'elle entretenait à présent avec son supérieur. (ndla: Ben oui, ils ne vont pas en rester là ! Ceux qui l'avaient cru me connaissent mal xD)

- Et sinon Riza, la maison est gardée ! Donc interdiction d'en sortir. Et si tu veux aller en ville, il faudrait que tu demandes à Henry et à Eric de t'accompagner.  
- Bien grand-père. Bonne journée !  
- Bonne journée à toi aussi ! On se revoit ce soir. Colonel, on y va !  
- Bien. Bonne journée lieutenant !  
- Merci à vous aussi colonel.

La jeune femme regarda les deux hommes s'en aller en direction du véhicule un sourire aux lèvres. Dommage qu'ils doivent tout cacher... Elle était sur que son grand-père serait à cent pour cent pour cette relation.  
La jeune femme attendit que la voiture disparaisse de sa vue, puis elle entra dans la demeure de son grand-père pour ne plus en ressortir de la journée...

A suivre...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	12. 11 Malade, mais dans quel sens ?

**bonsoir tout le monde, comme promis la suite ce soir ! Désolée si aujord'hui je ne m'attarde pas dans les commentaires... j'ai passé une nuit blanche et la fatigue commence à se sentir ...**

**Donc je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Malade… Mais dans quel sens ?!**

La journée avait été atroce pour la jeune femme... Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir, et si elle sortait, c'était accompagné par Eric et Henry, deux militaires du QG débutant en alchimie. Elle en était exaspérée et les deux hommes aussi. Et oui tous les trois se demandaient à quoi pouvait bien servir cette protection rapprochée. Les deux alchimistes auraient préférés s'entrainer pour le prochain concours d'alchimiste d'état... Ils avaient mieux à faire que de protéger une jeune femme... Surtout qu'elle savait largement mieux se défendre qu'eux deux réunis... Ils ne comprenaient rien... Mais bon ils n'allaient pas se plaindre car le général Grumman doublait leur salaire tout le temps que durerait cette protection. L'affaire devait être sérieuse pour que Grumman ait réussi à avoir l'accord même du généralissime... (ndla: Ben ils sont amis, c'était pas compliquer de lui faire accorder xD). La jeune femme quant à elle, aurait préféré rester sous la protection de Roy (ndla: On se demande pourquoi u_ù). Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Il devait retrouver Alan. Elle espérait qu'il ferait vite. (ndla: On se demande toujours pourquoi xD).

Riza s'asseya au bord d'une fenêtre et regarda au travers la pluie fine qui s'abattait sur central. Elle se sentait seule... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans... D'être une ado prit en fuite par un petit copain fou... Le pire, c'était que cette comédie dura plus d'un mois ! Un mois durant lequel elle hébergea chez son grand-père ! Le matin son grand-père l'emmenait au QG et le soir c'était le colonel qui la reconduisait. Elle n'avait plus aucun moment d'intimité. Elle aurait aimé, de temps en temps, se retrouver un peu seule avec Roy pour lui parler. Mais où ? Dans le QG c'était trop risqué, si quelqu'un surprenait leur conversation... Le seul moment de solitude qu'ils avaient eu, était un soir où ils étaient restés plus longtemps au QG pour boucler un dossier. Mustang en avait profité pour lui voler quelques baisers enflammés. Ils avaient envie de se retrouver, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Si Riza rentrait trop tard chez son grand-père, il se demanderait pourquoi... Roy n'avait pas envie de perdre la confiance du vieil homme. Il se contenterait d'attendre qu'Alan soit retrouvé pour que Riza puisse retourner vivre dans son appartement. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il courait en liberté dans Amestris... Quand est-ce qu'il se déciderait à agir... Que préparait-il... Il attendait peut-être que les gens l'oublie... Beaucoup avait déjà oublié sa fuite. Mais pas Roy. Il en rêvait toutes les nuits. Tant qu'il serait en liberté, il ne pourrait pas la revoir elle, en toute intimité. Il devenait urgent pour lui de le voir de nouveau dans son hospice.

Aujourd'hui, on était le 16 décembre. C'était bientôt noël et Riza n'avait pu se rendre au QG... Elle était coincée dans son lit avec quarante de fièvre... Elle avait bien trouvée le moment pour être malade... Noël, c'était le moment où il y avait le plus de travail. Son équipe allait devoir se débrouiller sans elle cette année. Elle n'était pas prête de sortir du lit... Et cela rassurait beaucoup Roy et Grumman. Pendant ce temps là, elle ne risquait rien vis à vis d'Alan. Mais bon Riza voyait tout cela autrement... Elle ne tenait plus debout et ressemblait à un mort... Elle arrêtait pas de vomir et de tousser... Résultat elle avait un mal de tête phénoménal, le nez bouché, mal à la gorge... D'ailleurs pourquoi citée... Elle avait mal partout ! C'est articulation la faisait souffrir. C'était atroce la grippe... Surtout quand celle-ci tournait à la gastro... (ndla: Ca c'est mon réveillon de noël de l'année dernière c'était génial '--...). Comment avait-elle réussit à l'attraper... C'est vrai que le virus courait dans Central. Mais elle, elle n'était d'ordinaire jamais malade... C'était plutôt bizarre. Mais bon peut-être qu'avec tout ces changements intervenue à cause d'Alan, elle était devenue beaucoup plus vulnérable. Cette théorie n'était pas à exclure.

Riza soupira... Elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait essayé de lire un peu pour passer le temps, mais son mal de tête l'en empêchait. Elle était condamnée à rester allongée dans son lit et à dormir... Elle aurait aimé avoir un peu de visite... Mais bon elle ne voulait pas non plus leur refiler ses microbes. Sa seule compagnie était Black Hayate qui passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir au pied du lit... C'était très distrayant en effet... La seule compagnie hors le petit chien fut le médecin qui était venue l'examiner à la demande de son grand-père. Oui car celle-ci avait voulu partir travailler du matin même, mais son grand-père voyant qu'elle ne tenait même pas debout l'avait vite obligé à se remettre au lit. Et elle n'avait pas eu la force de riposter. Le médecin était arrivé une heure plus tard. Verdict ? Elle avait la grippe évidement ! Et peut-être un début de gastro ou de je ne sais quoi... Enfin bref, il lui avait fait une prise de sang pour voir si elle allait bien, puisqu'avec tout ce qu'elle couvait on était sur de rien... Surtout qu'avec la grippe il était plus facile d'attraper des microbes... Mais bon, elle serait fixée se soir. Elle ne devait rien couver de grave à part sa grippe. (ndla: Ca dépend à quel degré tu conçois le mot grave... xD)

La jeune femme qui avait cru au départ passer une longue journée d'ennui ne vit, au final, pas son après-midi passer et pour cause ! Elle avait dormi jusqu'aux environs de 19 heures du soir... et ce qui l'avait réveillé, fut l'entrer de son grand-père dans sa chambre. Il affichait un air grave... Que s'était-il passé durant la journée ? Alan avait été repéré dans Central ? Si c'était le cas, Roy allait vite le coincer. Non, sa ne pouvait être cela. Mais quoi alors ?

- Bonsoir grand-père ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as eu des problèmes durant ta journée ?  
- Non ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?  
- Tu affiches un air plutôt grave... Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
- Mais non ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Le grand-père de la jeune femme repris un air des plus normal et celle-ci savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait juste d'un masque. Il prit soin de vérifier que la porte de la chambre était bien fermée puis il alla s'installer sur la chaise posée auprès du lit. Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants puis finalement il repris la parole. Riza se demandait bien pourquoi il était dans

- Dis-moi Riza... j'aimerais bien savoir...

Le vieil homme se tut. Apparemment il cherchait les mots justes...

- Tu aimerais savoir quoi grand-père ?  
- Et bien, tu me connais ? Je suis très curieux. Et j'aimerais bien savoir comment se sont passés tes soirées avec les frères Elric, le sous-lieutenant Havoc et le colonel Mustang !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Et bien pour que tu me parles un peu d'eux. Comment sont-ils en dehors du travail ?  
- Pourquoi... Tu fais une enquête sur eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?  
- Justement je cherche à savoir s'ils ont fait quelque chose...

Riza regarda son grand-père en deux fois. Que signifiait toute cette comédie... Elle ne comprenait plus rien... Et son mal de tête ne l'aidait pas pour réfléchir.

- ... Enfin bref. Je t'écoute ma chérie !  
- Et bien chez les frères Elric si je me souviens bien, j'ai beaucoup parler avec Edward de tout et de rien...  
- C'était quel genre de sujet ?  
- Oula... Tu me demandes beaucoup ! On a parlait d'Alan, oui beaucoup même. Car je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi de cette protection rapprochée.  
- Et c'est tout ?  
- Oui en quelques sorte. Sinon on a un peu parlé de Winry, une amie d'enfance des deux frères et de ma cuisine.  
- Hum, d'accord. Donc ce n'est pas lui. En même temps, Edward est un peu trop jeune. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de soupçons sur lui (ndla: Et même aucun d'ailleurs ! xD). Et chez les deux autres ?  
- Et bien, je me rappelle que chez le sous-lieutenant Havoc, on a beaucoup parlé de Sarah.  
- Sarah !?  
- Mais oui, Sarah Klight ! La petite soeur de Dave. Le sous-lieutenant et elle sortent ensemble.  
- Hum... bien ! Donc le sous-lieutenant est lui aussi hors de cause vu qu'il a une copine... Il s'agit donc du colonel Mustang ! A vrai dire cela ne m'étonne même pas... Je m'en doutais même un peu.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles grand-père !? (ndla: Je paries que vous aussi vous vous demandez de quoi il parle ! Enfin si vous n'avez pas déjà trouvé la réponse...)

Riza ne comprenait plus rien... Mais vraiment plus rien. Surtout que son grand-père parlait plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

- Grand-père !?

Le vieil homme sortit de sa léthargie et regarda fixement sa petite fille.

- Oui ?  
- Que se passe-t-il !?  
- Hum... Rien ! Ah mais si ! Le médecin est venu m'apporter les résultats de tes analyses !  
- Oui et alors ? J'ai la grippe non ?  
- Effectivement tu as la grippe... mais ce n'est pas tout !  
- Pardon !?

Riza ne comprenait plus rien... Alors comme ça elle couverait quelques choses de plus grave... Une autre maladie... C'était donc cela l'air inquiet de son grand-père... Elle était malade et si ça se trouve elle allait même peut-être mourir (ndla: Hein quoi Mourir oO... Mais il est hors de question que je fasse une chose pareille dans ma fic !)... Son grand-père avait essayé de détourner la conversation en parlant des autres. C'était tout lui ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai alors ? C'est grave ? Ne me dis pas que je vais mourir !

Grumman a cette dernière phrase leva brusquement la tête vers la jeune femme. Comment ça elle allait mourir !? Comment pouvait-elle croire une chose pareille ! Non, bien sur que non qu'elle n'allait pas mourir. Mais la situation était très difficile...

- Non, rassures-toi ce n'est pas ça. Mais le médecin à dit que c'était cette "maladie" qui t'avais rendue plus vulnérable et c'est pourquoi tu es malade aujourd'hui.  
- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai ?  
- Tu ne devines pas ?  
- Je devrais deviner quoi ?  
- A-t-on avis ! Tu es la mieux placer pour comprendre !  
- Comprendre quoi ? Grand-père, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot. J'ai mal à la tête !

Riza en avait assez, qu'elle était donc cette comédie. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Son mal de tête prenait de l'ampleur et l'envie de vomir lui revenait au fond de la gorge.

Grumman se leva et se rapprocha un peu plus du lit. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à Riza, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- Dis-moi Riza, que s'est-il passé la nuit où tu as dormis chez le colonel.  
- Euh...

La, elle était pris au piège... Que devait-elle répondre...

- On... On a parlé de... D'Alan... Et...  
- Et ?  
- Je ne sais plus trop... (ndla: Menteuse :p)  
- Hum... Il ne se serait rien passé entre vous deux ?  
- Que voudrais-tu donc qu'il se soit passé ?  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de ma le dire ma fille ! Quel genre de relation entretiens-tu avec Mustang... ?  
- Mais... Une simple relation de travail ! Il est mon supérieur.  
- Tu vois Riza, si je n'avais pas eu les résultats du médecin, je t'aurais cru. J'avoue que vous cachez bien votre jeu tous les deux, vous avez réussit à duper tout le monde depuis je ne saurais dire quand. Mais vous n'avez pas était assez prudent sur tout... Et votre petit jeu est démasqué à présent.  
- De quoi tu pa...  
- Laisses-moi finir Riza. Je tiens à te dire que vous vous êtes mis dans de beaux draps tous les deux ! Et je vais avoir du mal à vous sortir de là.  
- Mais... Mais... Il n'y a... Jamais rien eu... Entre nous... je te l'a...  
- Non, Riza. Je sais que tu mens ! D'ailleurs du manque de contenance dans tes phrases. Et puis si tout était "vrai", peux-tu me dire comment tu t'es retrouvée enceinte ?

Quoi !!!? Riza se figea... Il lui fallu une bonne minute pour assimiler la dernière phrase de son grand-père. Enceinte, elle allait avoir un bébé... Mais... C'était une horreur ! Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ! C'était pas possible... !

La jeune femme essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle avait du mal à croire ce fait.

- Et oui, tu es bien enceinte, tu ne rêves pas ! Et quelque chose me dit que Mustang y est pour quelque chose...  
- C'est... C'est... C'est...

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Toute jeune femme à l'annonce de cette phrase aurait sauté de joie. Mais elle... Elle attendait un enfant de son supérieur... C'était la catastrophe... Ils allaient finir en cours martial... Ils pourraient dire adieux à leur carrière. Mais... Roy devait atteindre le sommet... il l'avait promit à son meilleur ami. Il était mort en l'aidant. S'ils se font virer... cela voudrait dire que Hughes était mort pour rien... ! Riza pleuraient abondamment à présent et elle se mise à tousser violement. Son grand-père la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer un peu. La sniper était en état de choc.

- Calmes-toi Riza, tu sais ce n'est pas si grave ! Respire calmement sinon tu vas t'étouffer !  
- Mais... Mais... C'est horr... *Tousse* J'ai... gâché... *Tousse* sa carrière... Fichu... *Tousse* Hughes... Il est mort... *Tousse* Pour rien alors...  
- Riza respire ! Calme-toi ! Ca va s'arranger, fais-moi confiance !

Riza leva ses yeux remplie de larmes vers son grand-père. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais quoi !? La jeune femme finit par se calmer et essuya ses pleurs.

- Le colonel... Il est au courant ?

A suivre...

* * *

**Reviews... ?**


	13. 12 Un papa long à la détente

**Me revoilà ! Excusez-moi pour cette horrible et longue absence ! J'ai eu beaucoup de problème et à vrai dire j'ai pas encore récupéré mon moral d'aplomb **

**Donc je compte sur vos gentils reviews pour me remettre en forme x) !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Un papa long à la détente…**

- Le colonel... il est au courant ?  
- Non pas encore.  
- Que... Que va-t-il se passer ?  
- Hum, à vrai dire je ne sais pas... Mais je ne peux pas étouffer cette affaire ! Je vais devoir faire un rapport aux généraux. Mais...  
- Mais... ?  
- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à la situation... Et la meilleure façon que j'ai trouvé pour résoudre le problème, serait que l'un de vous deux quitte l'armée... Je ne suis pas sur que ça marchera, mais il y a de grande chance qu'avec cela l'autre ne soit pas renvoyé.

Le visage de Riza se ferma... C'était ça la seule solution... Pourquoi faire autant de sacrifices... Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle avec les êtres humains...

- Je ne le laisserais jamais quitter l'armée ! Il a encore tant de chose à accomplir ! En plus, il est sur le point de devenir général de brigade ! Et puis lui... Il ne voudra jamais que je quitte l'armée pour lui...  
- Que vas-tu faire alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Je peux en parler avec lui ?  
- Bien sur ma chérie ! Tout de suite ?  
- Oui, s'il te plait.

Comment lui annoncer la nouvelle... Riza était épuisée... Elle aimerait se réveiller et se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais non, ce n'était pas un rêve, elle allait avoir un bébé, elle allait devenir maman... Ca vie était en train de changer, de prendre un nouveau tournant. Devait-elle s'en réjouir... Après tout, c'était la vie qu'avait toujours espéré son grand-père pour elle. Mais l'avait-il envisagé de cette manière. Probablement pas.

Le général se leva et embrassa sa petite fille sur le front.

- Il doit être rentré chez lui, je vais lui demander de passer.  
- Merci.  
- De rien. Alala.... ! Les enfants je vous jure ! Toujours à causer des ennuis à leur aînées.

Bien que le général avait dit cela en rigolant, la jeune femme baissa la tête honteuse....

- Je suis désolée grand-père de te causer autant de soucis...  
- Roh, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis là pour t'aider ! Et puis, voyons le bon côté des choses !

Riza regarda son grand-père ahuri... De quoi parlait-il encore... Il aimait tourner autour du pot et ça l'agaçait un peu.

- Mais voyons ! C'est facile à deviner !  
- De... ?  
- Et bien, je vais avoir un arrière-petit-fils ! C'est pas génial !

Si Riza avait été debout, elle en serait tombée à la renverse... Grumman était super heureux de la situation... Si seulement il pouvait en être ainsi pour elle...

- Grand-père ! Tu arrives à faire de l'humour dans ses moments là !  
- Il faut bien détendre l'atmosphère ma chérie !

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Bon, je vais appeler le papa. Je te laisse lui annoncer la nouvelle ou je m'en charge ?  
- Je pense que c'est à moi de lui annoncer.  
- Bien !

Puis le général quitta la pièce. Riza se retrouva seule et ne savait que faire. Elle essaya juste de ne pas paniquer. Il fallait qu'elle soit calme lorsque le colonel arriverait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, la jeune femme posa sa main sur son ventre. En dessous un petit-être était entrain de grandir... Un petit être qui allait naître de l'amour de deux autres êtres. Elle et lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre la nouvelle au papa. A ce moment là, elle ne pensait qu'à son bébé et sa vie avec lui. Elle en oublia l'armée et ses règles... Alan qui la cherchait... Elle était juste heureuse. Elle allait donner la vie. Elle qui avait tué tellement de gens... Qui avait volé tellement de vie... Elle allait donner la vie à un petit être... On lui donnait cette chance qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter. Riza était heureuse. Tellement heureuse.

oOo

Ding-Dong !

- Ah ! Colonel Mustang vous voilà !  
- Bonsoir général ! Vous avez demandé à me voir ?  
- Oui oui entrez !

Le général laissa entrer le jeune homme dans le hall de sa maison. celui-ci après avoir reçut l'appel du vieille homme était aussitôt venu chez lui. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Grumman ne lui avait rien expliqué de précis...

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Oh rien de bien méchant, un petit problème à régler.  
- C'est à propos d'Alan ?  
- Alan ?

Grumman l'avait déjà complètement oublié celui-là !

- Euh non non ! Enfin à vrai dire, c'est Riza qui a demandé à vous voir.  
- Hawkeye !? Elle est malade non ? Alors...  
- Oui, en effet ! Si vous avez des questions vous les lui poserez ! En montant l'escalier c'est la deuxième à gauche !

Et sans ajouter un mot le général poussa le colonel dans les escaliers. Celui-ci perdu par toute cette agitation monta les escaliers marche par marche sans savoir ce qui l'attendait là-haut. Il trouvait le général Bizarre... Que se passait-il pour que Riza le demande... ? Il aurait suffit qu'elle lui téléphone.

Une fois en haut des escaliers Mustang partit sur la gauche et s'arrêta à la deuxième porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua trois coups à la porte.

- Entrez !

Mustang ne se fit pas attendre et pénétra dans la chambre. Il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le lit de sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci était allongée confortablement sur son lit et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lui pensa juste qu'elle était contente de le voir. Il s'asseya au bord du lit avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Roy ! Je suis malade !  
- Bonsoir ma douce, comment vas-tu ?

Mustang lui souriait, il voulait profiter de ce petit moment d'intimité tellement rare ses derniers temps. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de sa douce et la laissa glisser le long de sa joue.

- Mal ! J'ai la grippe et j'ai mal partout !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu seras vite remise sur pied.  
- Roy... ?  
- Oui... Qui a-t-il ?  
- On... On va avoir de gros ennuis !  
- Pourquoi on aurait de gros ennuis ?  
- On a pas était assez prudent...  
- Que veux-tu dire par là !?

Mustang septique retira sa main de la joue de Riza. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils auraient des ennuis...

- Je croyais que l'on devait garder notre relation secrète ! Tu étais d'accord ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que quelqu'un est au courant ! Genre le général !  
- S... Si.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Roy semblait en colère... Comment lui annoncer la suite à présent... Elle devait faire attention aux mots qu'elle utilisait pour ne pas le brusquer...

Roy lui, était bouleversé... Pourquoi avait-elle mit le général au courant... Comment cela allait-il se terminer ! Le jeune homme se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Roy... ?  
- Mais comment as-tu pu lui dire une chose pareille !

Roy se prit la tête entre les mains... La situation déraillait.

- Roy, regardes moi !

Roy se stoppa et tourna son regard vers la jeune femme, elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'avait occupé le général une heure auparavant.

- Il va aller prévenir les généraux ?  
- Oui, Mai...  
- Pourquoi ! Tu as pensé aux conséquences qu'on allait subir !

Riza resta scotchée... Comment ça ELLE avait pensé aux conséquences ? Mais, il était aussi fautif qu'elle !

- Tu ne manques pas de culot Roy ! Tu es aussi fautif que moi je te signal ! (ndla: Vas-y Riza te laisse pas faire ^o^ !)  
- Comment ça je suis fautif !? Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux !  
- Moi non plus je n'ai rien dit ! C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure. Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de m'interrompre !

Riza exaspérait par Roy qui ne la laissait pas en placer une se mit à pleurer et celui-ci la prit dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi Riza. Je suis désolé. Arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plait !  
- Roy... Je...  
- Comment Grumman a-t-il était au courant si tu ne lui as pas dit... (ndla: Mais tu vas la laisser parler non mais oh ! xD)  
- Il l'a appris par le médecin...  
- Le médecin !?

Alors la Roy ne comprenait plus rien... C'était quoi cette histoire de médecin maintenant... Et puis pourquoi Riza pleurait-elle autant...

- Roy ?  
- Oui, qui a-t-il ?  
- Je suis enceinte...  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ! Juste parce que tu es en...

Roy se figea lorsque le sens de la phrase fit sens dans son esprit... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire... Pas ça...

- De quoi !!! Tu... Tu veux dire... Que... Que tu vas avoir un... Bébé !  
- Il t'en faut du temps pour comprendre ! (ndla: Fallait bien que je donne un peu de contenance à mon titre xD)

Mais Roy ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il était dans sa bulle... Il allait être père ! Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour le devenir... Il n'aurait jamais cru non plus que cette nouvelle lui procurerait autant de plaisir ! Il était heureux, tellement heureux ! Notre futur papa était en train de gagatiser...

- Je... Je vais être papa !  
- Oui.  
- Mais... mais c'est merveilleux !

Riza resta stoïque. Après Grumman voilà que c'était Roy qui gagatisait... Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pensait à leur problème ou quoi... (ndla: Faut croire xD)

- Tu trouves ça merveilleux ! On va finir en cours martial Roy ! Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

Roy perdit tout à coup sa joie. L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié l'armée. Riza venait de le faire tomber de son petit nuage...

- Merde, c'est vrai... L'armée ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
- Le général m'a dit que le mieux pour tout le monde serait que l'un de nous deux quittes l'armée... Et c'est pourquoi, je vais la quitter !  
- Non !

La réponse de Roy était directe. Riza s'en doutait qu'il allait réagir ainsi. Mais il devait en être ainsi et pas autrement. Lui devait rester pour monter les échelons. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire quitter sa voix. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. C'est elle qui devait partir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes l'armée à cause de moi !  
- Roy !  
- Non Riza ! Si tu fais une chose pareille je ne le supporterais pas ! Ne sacrifie pas ta carrière pour moi !  
- Mais Roy ! Je ne quittes pas l'armée à cause de toi !  
- A oui, et pour qui alors !? Je sais que tu pars pour que je reste moi !  
- Peut-être bien, mais si je pars c'est avant tout pour cet enfant qui va naître ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchit avant ton arrivée. Si je reste dans l'armée, je ne pourrais jamais me consacrer pleinement à l'éducation de cette enfant. Il sera souvent seul... Et je ne veux pas que se soit ainsi, je veux qu'il puisse obtenir tout l'amour qu'un enfant à besoin de la part de ses parents. Je veux passer du temps avec lui. Si je reste dans l'armée cela sera difficile à gérer. Et oui je ne veux pas que se soit toi qui parte. Tu dois gravir les marches du sommet ! Tu dois tout faire pour devenir généralissime ! Je ne voudrais pas devoir me reprocher la mort de Hughes qui ne l'oublie pas est mort en voulant t'aider ! C'est comme ça que tu veux le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ?

Riza avait raison... Il ne voyait pas comment la contredire... C'était son choix. Elle ne reviendrait pas la dessus. Elle était tellement bornée...

- Mais... Et tes ambitions à toi Riza ?  
- Tu sais bien que je suis rentrée dans l'armée pour t'aider à devenir généralissime ! J'ai dit que je resterais à tes côtés pour t'épauler. Je quittes l'armée mais je serais toujours à tes côtés pour t'aider !  
- Mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est mon choix ! Et puis je crois que mon rôle de femme est avant tout de penser à fonder une famille. Il serait donc peut-être tant que je m'y mette ! De plus si je quitte l'armée, on aura plus besoin de se cacher !

Roy soupira... Elle avait tout décidé pour eux... Elle avait pris en main toutes les initiatives... Il n'avait plus qu'à accepter ses choix.

- Riza, tu es sur de ce que tu dis ?  
- Oui !  
- Si tu savais à quel point tu es têtue !

Roy se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Roy lui sourit puis l'embrassa amoureusement. C'était leur premier baiser échangé où ils savaient tous deux que leur vie changeait. Ils seraient bientôt trois. Ils allaient bientôt former une famille. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre heureux et ne plus se cacher. La vie prenait un nouveau tournant. Ils espéraient que celui-ci les emmèneraient vers la joie et le bonheur.

A suivre...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	14. 13 Respectons les traditions

**Coucou me revoilà x). Alors avant toute chose, désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnel qui m'ont empêché de mettre la suite... ! Sinon merci encore pour vous reviews x). je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisou**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Respectons les traditions**

Roy et Riza s'échangèrent de long baiser remplie d'amour. (ndla: Je pense que le prochain cas de grippe va s'abattre sur Mustang xD) Ils étaient dans leur bulle, coupé du reste de monde, de l'armée, d'Alan. Ils ne pensaient qu'à eux et à leur bébé.

- Tu sais quoi Riza.  
- Non... ?  
- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux et le plus comblé de ce monde ! Et c'est grâce à toi !

Riza souri. Elle était heureuse. Tellement heureuse. Et puis ceux qui allaient être heureux de cette nouvelle, c'était Dave, Alex et son frère. Il faudra qu'elle les appelle pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis le mois de juin. Alexia allait avoir un petit cousin ou une petite cousine, ça allait lui faire plaisir. Et puis elle qui ne cessait d'appeler Roy "tonton", ça allait lui faire encore plus plaisir de voir qu'il était réellement son oncle à présent. Il y avait aussi son équipe. Comment allaient-ils réagir au sein de leur groupe à cette nouvelle... A toutes ces nouvelles mêmes... Apprendre qu'elle quittait l'armée, qu'elle sortait avec le colonel et qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé... Ca allait leur faire un choc. Aucun doute possible ! Alors pourquoi quelque chose ne cessait de l'angoisser depuis tout à l'heure?

- Riza ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ?  
- A... Alan... Que va-t-il penser de tout cela...

Roy resserra un peu son étreinte sur sa douce pour la rassurer, il ne laisserait jamais Alan l'approcher. Surtout depuis qu'il la savait enceinte c'est-à-dire un peu plus de dix minutes. D'ailleurs, s'il savait où il était, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait attrapé. Même s'il avait du courir en dehors des portes de Central pour cela. Il voulait expliquer sa façon de penser à ce type. Lui faire ressentir physiquement tout ce qu'il faisait subir à Riza. Rien que de le savoir en liberté dans la nature le rendait fou.

- Et... Et si jamais il faisait du mal au bébé...  
- Je ne laisserais jamais Alan toucher à un seul cheveux de notre enfant ! Ni aux tiens d'ailleurs ! Je te le promets !  
- Merci Roy, je ne sais pas quoi dire...  
- Hey ! Mais c'est mon rôle de père à présent ! C'est tout naturel, il n'y a rien à dire.

Roy afficher un air sérieux, mais vraiment très sérieux en disant cela. Puis son air sérieux partit en un grand sourire gagatisé. Riza observa son amant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Elle n'avait pas rit depuis des mois, mais la, Roy réussissait à la faire rire avec une simple remarque. C'était peut-être ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours... Enfin passons, elle était de bonne humeur. Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'armée pour l'instant. Juste passer quelques temps auprès de Roy.

- Ma parole colonel Mustang ! Vous êtes encore pire que votre ami Hughes !

Roy retrouva de suite son air sérieux. Enfin, son sourire gaga se transforma plutôt en expression septique. Riza le comparait à Hughes... ? Mais il n'était pas comme Hughes. Personne ne pouvait être aussi papa gâteau que l'était Hughes ! (ndla: Ben pourtant tu vas nous prouver le contraire Roy ! xD)

- Ah Bon... Tu trouves ?

A cette remarque le rire de Riza repartit de plus bel, l'air de chien battu qu'arborait Roy la fit craquer. Il était tellement mignon quand il jouait les victimes.

- Attends ! Ca fait dix minutes que tu sais que tu vas avoir un bébé et tu as déjà endossé ton rôle de père ! Tu sais cet enfant va naître dans plusieurs mois ! Tu as encore une longue marche devant toi ! Ne précipite pas les choses.  
- Arrêtes Riza ! Ne me parle pas de supplice !

Roy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Riza puis glissa délicatement sa main sur le ventre de Riza. Son ventre était plat, mais bientôt il allait s'arrondir de plus en plus. Et dans quelques mois, elle donnerait naissance à un bébé. A leur bébé. C'était trop loin pour lui... Il s'imaginait déjà prendre cet enfant dans les bras. Tiendrait-il encore huit long mois ?

- Je ne veux pas attendre plusieurs mois ! Moi je veux déjà la prendre dans mes bras cette petite frimousse !  
- Papa gâteau !  
- Et alors ! J'en suis fière !  
- Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à devenir comme Hughes !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas !  
- C'est vrai qu'il ne faut mieux pas que je m'inquiète... Vu que je sens que tu vas être pire que lui...  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ?  
- Ton comportement ! Bon, tu as fini de me faire des chatouilles !  
- Mais, je ne te fais pas des chatouilles !

Roy embrassa langoureusement la jeune femme sur la joue et posa sa deuxième main sur le ventre. Il voulait sentir ce bébé à travers ses mains. Cela lui donnait la force d'attendre.

- Roy, si tu restes collé à moi comme ça tu vas finir par attraper ma grippe ! (ndla: Moi ce que je me demande surtout, c'est pas si Roy va attraper la grippe, mais plutôt qu'elle serait la tête de Grumman s'il rentrait dans la pièce et qu'il trouvait Roy et Riza dans les bras l'un de l'autre xD)  
- Et bien tant pis, si j'ai la grippe je pourrais rester avec toi !  
- Roy ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !  
- Mais non je rigolais !

Roy avait tout de même un air déçu sur le visage... S'il avait eu la grippe, il aurait pu passer ses journées avec sa belle, la prendre dans ses bras et la caliner à longueur de temps. Mais bon, Roy avait d'autre priorité. Affronter le jugement des généraux... Et puis maintenant que Riza était enceinte, il avait beaucoup de responsabilité à présent. Il devait devenir quelqu'un de sérieux. (ndla: Y'a beaucoup de travail alors xD)

- Bon, je descend prévenir Grumman ?  
- D'accord.  
- Repose-toi bien !

Il embrassa une dernière fois Riza d'un long baiser amoureux (ndla: Il espère encore tomber malade xD) puis il caressa tendrement le ventre de celle-ci en lui murmurant (ndla: Bon il parle au bébé hein ! Pas au ventre xD) un "bonne nuit mon bout'chou" ce qui fit rire une nouvelle fois Riza. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant un "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille et quitta la chambre pour partir à la rencontre du général.

oOo

Mustang ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à trouver Grumman, vu que celui-ci l'attendait tranquillement dans le hall de la demeure au pied de l'escalier.

- Alors, quels sont les nouvelles colonel ?  
- Riza a décidé de partir...  
- Oui, je m'en serais douté. Elle ne vous aurait pas laissé partir.

Roy descendit les dernières marches et s'arrêta face au vieil homme. Il s'attendait à le voir furieux contre lui d'avoir mis sa petite fille enceinte et de lui avoir fait quitter son travail. Mais il ne découvrit rien de cela dans son regard. Au contraire, celui-ci semblait même heureux de la situation. Il était très sur de lui. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Mustang était prêt à le parier.

- Elle ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis...  
- Je n'en doute pas.

Oui, Roy en était sur, le vieillard avait un plan derrière la tête. D'ailleurs, Mustang se demandait bien pourquoi, il prenait autant de temps et autant de plaisir à les aider dans leur faute professionnelle... Il tenait à les aider et à les défendre alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient en tort...

- J'ai profité du temps que vous discutiez avec Riza pour rédiger mon rapport aux généraux. Vous risquez d'être appelé en cours martial dans les jours à venir. Demain je déposerais mon rapport au QG ainsi que la lettre de démission de Riza. Vous feriez mieux de préparer le vôtre.  
- Oui, mon général. Merci pour votre aide.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est mon rôle de grand-père de réparer les bêtises de ma petite-fille. Et puis vous êtes un élément précieux pour l'armée. On ne peut se permettre de vous perdre !

Alors, c'était donc cela son plan... Profiter du fait qu'il était un élément important pour le garder... C'était un moyen comme un autre effectivement. Mais cela fonctionnerait-il vraiment ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Que je ne risque rien... ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a de forte chance pour que vous restiez. Après, ce sont les généraux qui décideront de vos sanctions. Ils perdent déjà Riza qui était un sniper hors pair. S'ils perdaient l'un de leur meilleur alchimiste, cela ferait un trou dans l'armée.

Donc le but était de faire comprendre qu'ils perdaient beaucoup à se séparer de deux éléments aussi important que Riza et Roy et qu'ils perdaient déjà Riza... Donc, qu'ils devaient faire en sorte de ne pas perdent Roy... Grumman était sur de lui (ndla: Faut dire qu'il a de très bonnes relations avec le généralissime !) mais Roy doutait encore du plan du vieil homme...

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi colonel... ?  
- Oui, oui, je suis plutôt d'accord. Mais... Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sur de vous...  
- Et bien j'ai mes raisons. Ne dramatisait pas à ce point colonel ! Vous avez mis votre subordonné qui n'est autre que ma petite fille enceinte ! En bon grand-père, j'aurais du tout faire pour que vous quittiez l'armée pour ce que vous avez fait ! Mais je ne fais rien de cela ! Parce que je vous connais et que j'ai confiance en vous ! Alors soyez un peu plus confiant ! Vous allez avoir un enfant ! Il serait peut-être temps de devenir un peu plus responsable de vos actes ! Et d'avoir confiance en moi !  
- Ou... Oui mon général !  
- Je préfère ça !

Grumman lui sourit et invita Roy à entrer dans le salon. Il voulait parler de chose sérieuse avec lui à présent. Mustang sentait le mot "mariage" flotter dans l'air ambiant du séjour. Sur la table base était posé deux verres et une bouteille de whisky.

- Installez-vous colonel. Vous prendrez bien un verre avec moi !

Mustang savait que la phrase du général était plus une affirmation qu'une simple question. Il n'avait pas le choix. En absence de père chez la jeune femme, c'était Grumman qui prenait toutes responsabilités paternelles pour Riza.

Grumman tendit un verre plein à Roy et s'asseya à ses côtés.

- Je pense que vous savez colonel que dans ma famille on respecte les traditions !  
- Oui mon général !  
- Et je pense que vous connaissez aussi le passé de Riza, comment sa sœur a perturbé la tradition... (ndla: elle est tombée enceinte en dehors du mariage et a accouché sans être mariée si vous vous souvenez bien.)  
- Oui, je le sais également.  
- Et donc, j'ai tout fait durant ces dernières années pour que Riza ne devienne pas comme Alicia !  
- Oui, je n'en doute pas.  
- Qu'elle est donc votre conclusion ?  
- Que Riza n'accouchera pas en dehors du mariage !

Grumman sourit. Mustang prenait les initiatives du mariage. Il n'avait pas douté un seul instant du jeune homme. Mais il voulait mettre les choses au point. Il ne voulait pas que ces deux là se marie à cause d'une grossesse. Non. Un mariage c'était le mélange de deux âmes qui s'aiment. Et il voulait savoir si Mustang en avait conscience.

- Vous allez la demander en mariage ?  
- Oui mon général.  
- D'accord, si Riza accepte je ne m'y opposerait pas mais je veux savoir une chose !  
- Laquelle ?  
- Si vous épousez Riza c'est parce qu'avant tout vous l'aimez ! Et non parce qu'elle est enceinte !  
- Mais bien sur mon général ! J'aime Riza, comme un fou !  
- Merci.

Le sourire de Grumman s'était élargit. Mustang pensait vraiment à tout. Riza était entre de bonne main. Et le futur bébé aussi. Ils formeraient une bonne famille. Et il était fier de faire partit de cette famille.

- Merci à vous mon général ! Que deviendrons-nous sans vous !  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'aime Riza, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas voir sa perte. Je ne veux voir que son bonheur et celui de sa famille. Cette grossesse me procure beaucoup de plaisir. Voir que Riza se décide enfin à fonder une famille ! Même si elle est tombée enceinte sans le vouloir, ce changement de vie lui fera le plus grand bien !  
- Oui ! ... C'est tout ce dont vous aviez envie de me parler mon général ?  
- Oui oui ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, il commence à se faire tard.

Le général conduisit Roy jusqu'à la porte.

- Bonsoir, colonel.  
- Bonsoir à vous aussi. Vous embrasserez Riza pour moi.  
- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mustang fit un salut militaire à son ainé et rentra chez lui. Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. il avait beaucoup de chose à faire cette nuit. Il était pas prêt d'aller se coucher. Riza lui manquait déjà...

A suivre...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	15. 14 La décision du Généralissime

**Et voilà ! Pour fêter le réveillon, un peu de royai ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! En tout cas je vous souhaite à tous un magnifique réveillon ! Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : La Décision du Généralissime.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Roy se trouvait devant les généraux. Grumman aussi était présent. Mais en simple observateur. Tout aller se jouer aujourd'hui même. L'heure de vérité avait sonnée. Roy avait mal dormit ces dernières nuits. Bien que Grumman n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, Roy angoissait tout de même. Il avait été voir Riza chaque soir en rentrant du boulot pour parler du jugement. Roy allait si rendre seul car la fièvre de Riza ne baissait toujours pas. Elle s'angoissait, elle aussi, résultats sa grippe ne guérissait pas. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne s'aggravait pas ça pouvait passer.

Mustang entra dans la pièce obscure. Devant lui faisait face assit à une table, les quatre généraux. Le généralissime et ses trois adjoints dont Mustang avait la certitude qu'ils étaient tous trois à la solde de homonculus qui complotaient à la ruine du généralissime et de Grumman qui avaient toujours refusé de les suivre. Il les redoutait tous les trois. Mais il savait qu'il était lui-même impliquait dans leurs magouilles. Ils avaient besoin de lui et pour ça ils devaient le garder. Et comme le généralissime n'allait certainement pas se mettre derrière son dos. Mustang eu soudain l'espoir que tout allait s'arranger.

Mustang aperçut Grumman un peu à l'écart de la table. Il avait tenu à assister à la conférence. Il était la pour soutenir moralement le colonel.

- Nous avons apprit par le général Grumman ici présent que vous auriez eu une relation autre que professionnel avec un membre de l'armée. Votre premier lieutenant. Elisabeth Riza Hawkeye. Niez-vous ce fait colonel Mustang ? Répondez par oui ou par non.  
- Non, je ne le nie pas.  
- Affirmez-vous donc, que l'enfant qu'attends le lieutenant Hawkeye est de vous ?  
- Oui.  
- Savez-vous que les relations entre militaires sont interdites ! Et que toute infraction au règlement est sévèrement punie ! Surtout pour un haut-gradé comme vous !  
- Qu'avez-vous donc à dire pour votre défense ?  
- Que mon comportement est impardonnable et que j'assumerais à part entière le châtiment qui me sera donné.  
- Vous savez qu'avec cette faute professionnel, nous pouvons à tout moment annuler le grade de général de brigade que vous deviez bientôt obtenir !?  
- Oui, je le sais. Je vous ai dit que j'assumerais mes actes.  
- C'est bien parlé colonel Mustang ! Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Il n'est pas prévu de vous retirer votre nouveau grade !

Le généralissime qui jusqu'ici avait laissé à ses généraux la parole décida de se faire entendre. Trouvant que ses trois adjoints aller un peu loin, il voulait stopper tout ceci avant que cela n'aille trop loin. Mustang parut d'un coup soulagé. Au contraire des trois généraux qui aurait aimé réduire Mustang en simple soldat de pacotille.

- Mais généralissime ! Ils ont commis une faute grave !  
- Je connais le règlement merci ! Et je sais que Mustang et Hawkeye ont passé outre celui-ci. Mais après tout, le lieutenant Hawkeye a déjà donné sa démission l'autre jour pour essayer de réparer sa faute. Donc maintenant que mademoiselle Hawkeye n'est plus une militaire mais une simple civil, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait leur reprocher.  
- Ils ont quand même eu une relation lorsque Hawkeye appartenait encore à l'armée !  
- C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Beaucoup de relations entre militaire existent au sein de l'armée ! Mustang et Hawkeye ne sont pas les seuls. Ils ont juste été moins prudents que d'autres. Et puis comme je l'ai dit, Hawkeye n'est plus dans l'armée. Se serait une perte de temps que de la mener en justice. L'affaire est donc close ! Le colonel s'est pris son savon pour son erreur. Il n'y a rien à ajouter !

Roy était scotché ! D'accord il s'attendait à en sortir indemne... Mais pas à ce point là ! Il n'avait rien. Aucun châtiment. Aucun blâme... Il conservait même son nouveau titre... Il devait être en train de rêver. D'ailleurs, même les autres généraux pensaient rêver. Il ne comprenait rien au comportement du vieux. Comment pouvait-il passer sur cette affaire comme ça...

- Vous voulez dire mon général que je n'aurais aucun blâme... ?  
- Non, aucun.

Mustang se retint de pousser un long soupir de soulagement car cela aurait été déplacé. Mais il était soulagé. D'ailleurs son expression le disait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les choses auraient été aussi simple. Et Roy se dit que Grumman avait du y être pour beaucoup ! Ils savaient les deux hommes très proches. Et c'est pourquoi, Grumman n'avait cessé d'être confiant. Mustang aurait du lui faire un peu plus confiance.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous racontez général !  
- On ne peut pas laisser une telle chose se passer !  
- Fermer les yeux sur une faute aussi grave serait une erreur de notre part !

Roy était étonné de voir à quel point les trois autres généraux n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher l'affaire aussi vite et surtout, aussi facilement.

- Il vous faut arrêter de voir le mal partout ! C'est moi le généralissime ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres ! Qu'avez vous donc à me contredire sur mes choix ?  
- Vous passez au-dessus du règlement général.

Mustang aperçut le généralissime soupirer. A priori, il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer son comportement à ses adjoints. Leur caractère borné l'exaspérait.

- Ecoutez. Je ne peux pas empêcher deux êtres de s'aimer ! C'est la nature humaine qui veut cela et je trouve qu'il serait cruel de faire souffrir deux personnes seulement parce qu'ils s'aiment !  
- Mais....  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Que deviendrais l'image de l'armée si les civils apprenaient qu'au sein de l'armée, quand on aime quelqu'un on voit sa vie réduire à néant...  
- Vous y aller un peu fort...  
- Non, je n'y vais pas un peu fort ! L'armée, c'est la force d'un pays ! Mais elle n'est la force que si elle est aimée par son pays. Or, en suivant les règles à la trace, les civils se mettent à détester l'armée, la trouvant trop froide... Manquant de cœur ! Il est vrai que quelqu'un d'émotif sur un champ de bataille ne survit pas longtemps. Mais ici, il en va de la survit de cette armée. Pour être aimée par les civils, l'armée se doit de montrer l'exemple ! Et, c'est ce que je fais ! Et si pour cela il faut contourner le règlement et bien contournons le. Où alors modifions-le !  
- Vous comptez modifier le règlement de l'armée !  
- Pourquoi pas ! Ce règlement à était créé lors de la guerre. Or aujourd'hui la paix règne. L'atmosphère n'est plus le même ! Il serait tant d'adapter le règlement à cette nouvelle ère.

Les généraux étaient scotchés. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ce vieux hibou n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. (ndla: Quoi ce vieux Hiboux ! Il est à l'image de Kosto (1) je trouve que ça lui va trop bien .)

- Bien, je pense que le dossier Mustang et Hawkeye est clos ! Colonel vous pouvez rejoindre votre bureau !  
- Alors on a rien ?

Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il rêvait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il sortait indemne de cet entretien. Il ne pouvait pas le croire... !

- Si, vous aviez bien quelque chose qui vous attends !

Mustang se figea. Il savait bien qu'il avait rêvait. On ne sortait pas entier de ce genre d'entretien. C'était impossible. (ndla: Avant de dramatiser Roy, attends plutôt de voir ton châtiment tu vas faire des bonds xD)

- Et... Qu'est-que cela sera ?

Mustang sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Que pouvez leur donner le généralissime comme punition... (ndla: On doit pas avoir la même notion du mot punition Roy ! Moi je dirais que c'est un honneur u_u)

Le généralissime observa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir par la tension qui régnait autour de lui et cela le fit sourire. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il allait dire ! Il ne réagirait pas comme ça.

- Et bien c'est simple ! Je tiens à être invité au mariage !

Le poids qui s'abattait sur Mustang s'envola aussitôt. Il était douché. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son blâme serait de devoir inviter le généralissime à son mariage. Qui l'aurait cru d'ailleurs... Décidément, aujourd'hui Roy allait de surprise en surprise. Il avait peur de se réveiller et de se dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

- Euh... Oui, oui ! Bien sur ! Vous serez même le premier invité !  
- C'est parfait alors !

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au visage réjouit du généralissime. Puis il fit un salut militaire à l'assemblé et quitta la pièce pour retourner dans son bureau un sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant que toute cette histoire était finie, il avait des choses à annoncer à son équipe qui était resté dans l'ignorance jusqu'ici. Il lui fallait annoncer le départ de Riza, leur liaison et aussi la grossesse de la jeune femme. Sans compter leur futur mariage, dont Riza même n'était pas encore au courant. Ca en faisait des choses et son équipe allait avoir beaucoup de surprise...

Du côté de Grumman, lorsque le colonel était sortit, les trois généraux s'étaient tournés vers leur supérieur.

- Pourquoi avez vous fait cela général !  
- Vous pensez réellement tout ce que vous dites !  
- Vous rendez-vous au moins compte de ce que vous dites !  
- Bien sur que oui ! Je commence à me faire vieux ! Et puis, Mustang c'est la jeunesse, c'est le futur de ce pays ! (ndla: Ben oui faut dire que les généraux ont tous plus de soixante ans !) Il faut bien le motiver ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi général Grumman ? On ne vous a pas beaucoup entendu !

Les quatre généraux se tournèrent en direction du vieil homme toujours debout dans un coin de la salle. Celui-ci, à l'appelle de son prénom se rapprocha des autres.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous généralissime.  
- Bien, donc l'affaire est réglée ! Le dossier et clos.

Et pour donner plus de contenance à ses propos, le vieux général se leva. Les autres en firent de même en grognant dans leurs barbes la victoire de Mustang. Il allait être difficile pour eux de faire tomber ses trois là dans leur filet.

- Grumman !  
- Oui qui a-t-il général ?  
- Vous me tiendrez au courant !  
- Pardon ? De quoi voulez-vous que je vous tienne informé !?

Le vieil homme regarda le généralissime septique. Il devrait le tenir au courant de quoi ? D'ailleurs les trois autres généraux se posaient la même question.

- C'est que j'adore les enfants ! C'est tellement adorable ! Surtout les bébés ! Je veux tout savoir sur l'évolution de cet enfant !

Des corbeaux apparurent derrières les trois généraux. Le vieux croulant parlait du gosse de l'alchimiste... Mais comment un homme comme lui arrivait-il à gérer le pays... Comment les homonculus et eux-mêmes n'arrivait pas à le faire tomber... tant qu'il aurait Grumman et Mustang à ses côtés, cela allait être difficile. Mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir. Un jour ils triompheraient et obtiendraient la vie éternelle.

- Mais bien sur général ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

A suivre...

(1) Kosto alias François-Paul kostovitch le PDG de NCF, Je suis sur que certains d'entre vous on lu "L'ordinatueur" De Christian Grenier au collège ! Non ? Bah dommage pour vous ! C'est un exellent écrivain d'histoire pour enfant ! x)

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	16. 15 Le départ de Riza

**Pour ce réveillon du nouvel an... Un petit chapitre :O**

**Bon réveillon à tous ! Et bonne lecture x)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15: 

**Le départ de Riza.**

Aujourd'hui, on était le vingt quatre décembre, la veille de Noël. Mustang avait tout révélé à son équipe sur sa relation avec Riza, que celle-ci avait quitté l'armée et qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il leur avait avoué tout cela, ils avaient tous ris aux éclats pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague ; mais lorsque le généralissime entra dans le bureau de l'équipe pour leur annoncer tout cela, la rigolade fut vite finit.... Désormais, l'équipe avait digéré toute cette histoire et le seul point vide qui régnait à présent dans leur vie était désormais l'absence de Riza dans le bureau.

Riza était à présent dans son ancien bureau entrain de débarrasser ses affaires. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle était sortit de sa grippe. Le nouveau membre de l'équipe arrivait pour la nouvelle année, elle devait donc laisser sa place. La nouvelle recrue était adjudant tout comme Fuery. Si Roy l'avait choisit c'était parce qu'il était tout comme Riza un expert dans le maniement des armes, il avait un don dans le tir et ne ratait jamais ses cibles. Il serait un bon élément. Il était encore jeune et pouvait encore se perfectionner dans le domaine.

Au sein de l'équipe, Havoc avait prit la place de Riza. Il était devenu le bras droit de Roy. Breda le plus haut-gradés après lui devenait donc son second lieutenant. Ensuite il y avait Falman et Fuery. Et bientôt l'adjudant Seiji Esseker aller les rejoindre. (ndla: Je voulais faire honneur à mon pseudo "seijitsu" alias Sei ou Seiji xD mais bon je tiens à préciser que je suis une fille pas un mec et que je m'intégre pas dans l'histoire en temps que Seiji comme beaucoup d'autre le font ! Seiji et juste un perso de mon invention comme Dave, Alex ou encore Alexia... Et puis comme je suis dans ma période "Mirrors" le film d'horreur fallait que je prenne le nom d'Esseker xD)

- Vous voulez un coup de main lieutenant Hawkeye.

Riza sursauta. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu l'adjudant Fuery entrer.

- Merci Fuery, mais appelle-moi Riza à présent ! Je ne suis plus lieutenant.  
- Oui... Désolé Riza. Le colonel ne devait pas vous donner un coup de main pour tout débarrasser normalement ?

Fuery observa la pièce vide de toute personne. Il prit l'un des deux cartons posés sur la table et Riza prit l'autre.

- Si, mais il a eu un empêchement de dernières minutes, l'entretien avec le nouveau membre de l'équipe. Il est arrivé dans l'après-midi du QG de l'Ouest et Roy a voulu le rencontrer le plus tôt possible.

Les deux jeune gens sortirent du bureau et tombèrent sur Havoc, qui lorsqu'il vit Riza avec un carton dans les mains le lui arracha.

- Mais ça ne va pas Havoc ! Que faites vous !?  
- Je pense à votre bien ! C'est pas bon pour vous et le bébé de porter du lourd ! Y'avait personne d'autre pour vous aider ?  
- Non, Fuery était le seul dans le bureau. Et puis ce carton n'est pas si lourd que ça.  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! (ndla: Et beh comment il répond à Riza lui xD) Bien, et où emmènes-t-on ces cartons ?  
- A la voiture.  
- Direction la voiture dans ce cas !

Havoc et Fuery traversèrent les couloirs du QG en direction de la voiture et Riza les y suivit.

- Il est où le colonel ? Il n'était pas censé vous aider ?  
- Il a un entretien avec la nouvelle recrue.  
- Ah oui Esseker.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Lorsque Fuery et Havoc chargèrent la voiture, ce dernier lui ordonna de rester à l'intérieur car dehors la neige tombait dru et il faisait un froid de canard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rattrape la grippe. Lorsqu'ils revinrent deux minutes plus tard, ils reprirent tous trois la direction du bureau.

- Alors, ce n'est pas trop ennuyant de ne plus travailler ?  
- Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas trop la différence vu que je sors tout juste de la grippe.  
- Effectivement.  
- Et puis entre la vente de mon studio et ma recherche d'emploi, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer.  
- Vous déménagez ? Mais où ça !?

Havoc sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en mit une à la bouche. Il allait sortir son briquet pour l'allumer mais se rappelant la présence d'Hawkeye à ses côtés il se ravisa et mit sa cigarette derrière l'oreille se disant qu'il aurait tout le plaisir de la fumer plus tard. Riza qui ne rata rien de la scène se tut, même si au fond d'elle des questions commençait à se former quant au comportement du sous-lieutenant envers elle... Elle décida plutôt de répondre à la question du jeune homme. Elle finirait bien par avoir des réponses à ses questions tôt ou tard.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Roy voudrait acheter une maison et puis avec l'histoire Alan, ça fait un mois que je vis chez mon grand-père et il ne me laissera partir que lorsque Roy aura trouvé une maison. Donc garder mon studio ne me sert pas à grand-chose.  
- Mais, pourquoi vous recherchez du travail ? Le salaire du colonel vous suffirait largement pour vivre.  
- Oui, mais je ne veux pas être dépendante de Roy ! Et puis, nous ne sommes pas marier ! (ndla: Oui, la pauvre ne sait pas encore que Roy compte la demander en mariage xD) Je ne veux pas vivre sur l'argent de quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Vous êtes têtue Riza vous le savez !  
- On me le dit assez souvent...

Ils atteignirent le bureau tranquillement et Havoc ne cessait de chouchouter Riza. D'ailleurs, celle-ci de plus en plus étonnée par le comportement du jeune homme, ne put se retenir indéfiniment et finit par lui poser la question qui lui bruler les lèvres depuis un certain moment déjà.

- Havoc ! Pourrais-je savoir, pourquoi vous êtes aussi attentionné envers moi ?  
- Et bien parce que vous en êtes enceinte de notre supérieur.  
- Et alors ?

Le regard de Riza était très insistant. D'accord elle était enceinte de Roy, mais ils avaient fait équipe pendant tellement d'année à présent. Il savait bien qu'elle était capable de s'occuper convenablement d'elle même.

- C'est que s'il vous arrive quelque chose, le colonel rejetterait la responsabilité sur nous !

D'accord, Riza compris. Roy était de plus en plus protecteur envers elle. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Riza savait qu'il rejetterait la faute sur le premier venu et ça Havoc et le reste de l'équipe s'emblait l'avoir très bien compris...

- Oui, Roy est de plus en plus protecteur... Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour me couver ! Je vais bien. J'en ai déjà assez de Roy qui me tourne sans cesse autour...

Riza soupira, il fallait l'avouer. L'alchimiste devenait très casse-pied ces derniers jours. Il en devenait insupportable... Il prenait encore plus de soin à sa protection rapprochée parce qu'Alan n'avait toujours pas était retrouvé. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs semaine à présent qu'ils avaient perdu sa trace... Il voyageait incognito et cela exaspérait au plus haut point Roy qui voulait mettre la main dessus une bonne fois pour toute. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux...

- Ben faut dire qu'il en est fier de son rejeton ! Puisque ça fait une semaine qu'il nous parle que de lui... Et quelque chose me dit que ça ne va jamais s'arrêter...  
- Il faut dire que le colonel et encore pire que ne l'était Hughes avec sa fille...

Face au propos de ses anciens collègues la jeune femme éclata de rire. Il était vrai que Roy devenait vraiment barbant quand il jouait les papas gâteaux. Tous ceux qui avaient pensé qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire que Hughes se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés... Roy était la preuve vivante qu'il pouvait y avoir pire que notre défunt militaire.

- Oui, je veux bien vous croire ! Il est pareil avec moi. En faite, j'espère que vous allez tous les deux venir demain !  
- Mais bien sur ! En plus Sarah sera là !  
- Et puis, le colonel nous a si gentiment invité, il se serait vexé si nous avions refusé !  
- Fuery ce n'est pas la peine de préciser le "gentiment" Il fait TOUT gentiment depuis une semaine... ! Et avec le sourire en plus !  
- Effectivement...

oOo

Un peu plus loin dans le QG...

- Bien je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré adjudant Esseker ! Vous prenez vos fonctions dans mon équipe dès la nouvelle année ! Sur ce je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël.  
- Merci colonel Mustang ! C'est un plaisir d'entrer dans votre équipe ! Joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

Le jeune adjudant quitta le bureau du général Grumman et les deux militaires se retrouvèrent seul.

- Alors qu'en pensez-vous colonel ?  
- Il me plait ! Il a beaucoup de courage et est très prometteur ! Et puis je pense qu'il va facilement s'intégrer dans l'équipe.  
- Je l'espère bien...

Les deux hommes soupirèrent. Même si l'annonce de la future naissance d'un Mustang junior entre Riza et Roy avait ravi toute l'équipe, ses hommes étaient tous affectés par le départ de Riza... Tout le monde était attaché à elle, même s'ils montraient mal leurs sentiments... La voir partir les blessaient beaucoup. Et Roy le savaient. Il était le plus blessé par ce départ. Surtout qu'elle partait à cause de lui. Il redoutait cette nouvelle affectation au sein de son équipe. Mais bon... Ils allaient l'accepter. Roy en était sur. Même si elle ne travaillait plus avec eux, Riza serait toujours présente pour eux et c'est pour cela que Roy n'avait pas voulu d'un nouvel effectif féminin dans l'équipe. Il ne voulait pas que les autres pensent qu'ils remplaçait Hawkeye. Jamais il n'oserait faire une chose pareille. Riza était irremplaçable. C'est pourquoi il avait choisit le jeune Esseker. Il avait à peine vingt ans et ne demander qu'à se faire accepter. C'était la personne idéale. L'alchimiste n'avait pas de soucis à se faire la dessus.

- Vous semblez songeur colonel.

A l'appelle de son grade, le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées. Oui, il était songeur. Il pensait au futur de son équipe avec Esseker à bord. A sa nouvelle vie avec Riza. Dans quelques mois il allait devenir papa et avant cela il avait son mariage à célébrer. Il n'avait pas de quoi chômer...

- Oui, vous avez raison mon général.  
- Allons Mustang ! On est la veille de Noël, ce n'est pas le moment de se tracasser pour des broutilles ! Profitez des fêtes !  
- Oui.  
- Bien, vous venez à la maison directement ?  
- Non, il faut que je rentre me changer et puis je dois d'abord aller chercher Riza, elle m'attend dans mon bureau. Elle est venue chercher ses affaires.  
- A oui c'est vrai, ça m'était sortit de la tête. Bien, dans ce cas je vous accompagne.

Les deux militaires quittèrent le bureau du général pour se rendre dans celui du colonel. Ils discutèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs du QG, désert à la veille de Noël. Grumman s'informa auprès du futur père de son arrière-petit-fils comment se déroulait l'affaire entre lui et Riza concernant un futur mariage. Mustang l'informa qu'il y réfléchissait. Il venait d'acheter une bague et attendait le bon moment pour faire sa demande. Grumman était ravis de cette nouvelle. Il avait hâte de voir sa chère petite fille en ménage.

Lorsque nos deux compères arrivèrent au bureau du colonel, Havoc, Fuery et la future maman si trouvaient. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était confortablement installée derrière le bureau du futur papa et fouillait les tiroirs de celui-ci et les deux nouveaux arrivants sortirent à l'unisson.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Riza !? (ndla: Vive la syncro xD)

La jeune femme sursauta, ainsi que les deux autres militaires. Aucun d'eux n'avaient vu rentrer les deux hommes. La jeune femme parce qu'elle était occupée dans les tiroirs et les deux autres parce qu'ils regardaient faire celle-ci bouche bée.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle croisa le regard surpris de son grand-père et de son amant, elle referma le tiroir dans lequel elle fouillait et prit un air le plus naturellement possible avant de lancer d'un ton des plus sérieux.

- Je faisais un peu de rangement... !  
- C'est bizarre, mais j'ai du mal à te croire... Havoc !?

A l'appelle de son nom, ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers son supérieur qui semblait attendre une réponse à cette scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

- Oui mon colonel ?  
- Savez-vous ce qu'était en train de faire Riza dans mes tiroirs ?  
- Euh, elle avait l'air de chercher quelque chose...  
- On a bien essayé de l'arrêter, mais vous la connaissez...

Les deux militaires blêmirent et se turent lorsqu'ils sentirent le regard assassin de Riza dans leur dos... Décidément les femmes enceinte avaient des comportements bizarres selon notre cher fumeur. Surtout sur une certaine jeune femme... (ndla: Pas besoin de dire qui il s'agit xD) Roy les remercia du regard pour ces aveux et Grumman vint à la rescousse des deux militaires en grondant sa petite fille.

- Riza ! Tu sais que fouiller dans les bureaux d'un haut-gradé est interdit ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu attends un enfant du colonel qu'il faut se croire tous permis !

La jeune femme baissa la tête désolée... Son grand-père ne lui en voulait pas, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne de mauvaises habitudes. Et Roy prit la parole pour changer de sujet.

- Bien, prépare-toi, nous partons ! Nous sommes venus te chercher.  
- D'accord.

La jeune femme se leva contente de s'en sortir indemne et enfila son manteau, elle salua ensuite ses anciens collègues et sortit dans le couloir. Grumman allait la suivre lorsque Mustang le rappela.

- Général.  
- Oui colonel qui a-t-il ?  
- Pouvez-vous rentrer avec Riza ? Je viens de me souvenir qu'il me restait encore un truc à faire avant de partir.  
- Bien, mais ne tardez pas ! N'oubliez pas que nous vous attendons pour le réveillon.  
- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais vite !

Le général quitta la pièce et une fois sur qu'il était partit en compagnie de sa petite fille, Roy se précipita dans son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir que Riza avait refermé à son arrivée...

A suivre...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	17. 16 Edward rencontre le nouveau Mustang

**Et voila... je sais avoir était absente très longtemps mais je devais poster un chapitre corrigé par quelqu'un... Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir le fichier donc je me suis retrouvé bloquée:/... Mais après plus d'un moi sans publication je me décide tout de même à poster la version non corrigée ne pouvant faire autrement... Encore désolée . BONNE LECTURE****.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16:** **Quand Edward rencontre le nouveau Mustang**

_Le général quitta la pièce et une fois sur, qu'il était parti en compagnie de sa petite fille, Roy se précipita dans son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir que Riza avait refermé à son arrivée..._

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites colonel !?  
- Je vérifie si Riza n'a pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.  
- Vous saviez ce qu'elle cherchait mon colonel ?

Les deux militaires regardèrent leur supérieur fouiller le même tiroir que la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt, ils affichaient le même air surpris et ne comprenaient toujours rien à la situation... Leur regard doubla même de surprise lorsqu'ils virent ce que le colonel sortit du tiroir. Il brandissait devant eux une petite boite en écrin qu'il ouvrit.

- Voici ce qu'elle cherchait.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Ceci Fuery, c'est ce que l'on appelle une bague de fiançailles.  
- Effectivement.

Les deux militaires restèrent bouche bée par le bijou qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Quand Mustang décidait de faire quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas à moitié ! Même s'il ne faisait pas tout dans l'ordre il fallait se l'avouer... (genre le bébé avant le mariage)

- Vous comptez la demander en mariage mon colonel ?  
- Bien sur. Je ne veux pas déshonorer Riza.  
- Oui, c'est vrai qu'avoir un enfant sans être marier est très mal vu de nos jours.  
- Oui, et le général Grumman m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive à Riza.  
- Vous allez donc faire cela vite !  
- Oui. Il me reste encore un peu moins de huit mois... Mais bon, je connais Grumman. Dès que j'aurais fait ma demande à Riza, il va prendre en main les préparatifs du mariage. Par contre, je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je vais faire ma demande. Et Riza n'est au courant de rien, même si elle se doute de quelque chose. Donc je compte sur vous pour garder le silence !  
- Promis !  
- Vous pouvez avoir confiance colonel !  
- Je l'espère !

Mustang s'assit à son bureau et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il aurait été déçu que sa chère et tendre trouve la bague. Il voulait lui faire une surprise mais sa douce ne semblait pas du même avis... Elle voulait être fixée. Elle savait qu'elle allait être mariée avant d'accoucher donc une demande en mariage s'imposait et elle voulait savoir si son amant avait prit les initiatives. Son caractère avait beaucoup changé ses derniers temps. Elle agissait parfois de façon si enfantine... Les hormones avait dit le médecin... Ouais... Roy n'en était pas si sur. Elle profitait surtout de l'excuse pour agir et faire des choses qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise avant. Genre fouiller dans son bureau. Alalala les femmes enceintes, je vous jure... Mais bon, Mustang n'allait pas se plaindre, il était l'homme le plus comblé. Il allait être papa. Et la mère de son enfant n'était autre que son amour de toujours, Riza. Un sourire béat apparut sur son visage.

- Même en essayant de rester sérieux, vous finissez toujours par gagatiser colonel... !

Roy sursauta et revint à la réalité. Il referma la boite en écrin qu'il glissa dans sa poche et se tourna vers son collègue.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute... J'ai tellement hâte de prendre cette petite frimousse dans mes bras !  
- Mon dieu, mais vous êtes pire que Hughes !  
- Ca doit être contagieux ce genre de chose...

Les deux subordonnés ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face à leur supérieur. C'était rare que celui-ci se laisse aller aussi ouvertement à ses sentiments. Toute cette histoire à cause d'Alan l'avait beaucoup changé. Dix-neuf heures sonna quelques part dans le QG et réveillèrent les trois hommes du bureau de leur pensées respectives.

- Bien, je pense qu'il est l'heure de rentrer chez soi !

Pour solidifier ses dires, Havoc laissa échapper un long bâillement. Cette journée l'avait épuisé. Il prit la cigarette qu'il avait posé derrière son oreille une heure auparavant et l'alluma.

- Passez un bon réveillon colonel !  
- Merci vous aussi !  
- Bonne soirée colonel !

Les deux subordonnés quittèrent le bureau et l'alchimiste se retrouva seul. Il ramassa ses affaires et mit son manteau. L'heure tournait et il devait rentrer chez lui se changer avant de se rendre chez le général où il avait été invité à fêter le réveillon de Noël, une sorte de premier repas de famille qu'avait sortit Grumman. Le jeune homme sourit à se souvenir et s'est ainsi qu'il sortit de son bureau. Au moment où il allait fermer la porte, les frères Elric apparurent à l'angle du couloir.

- Ah ! Vous êtes encore là ! On arrive à temps.  
- Tiens Edward ! Mais que fais-tu ici la veille de Noël !?

Mustang qui arborait toujours son sourire aux lèvres ne se rendit pas compte que son état de béatitude venait de scotcher les deux frères sur place. Le nain qui s'attendait à ce que le colonel l'engueule de venir le déranger à sept heures du soir la veille de Noël, l'accueillait le sourire aux lèvres. (Le pauvre Edward n'est au courant de rien) La situation était plus qu'étrange... Bon OK c'était le soir de Noël, c'était la fête... Raison de plus pour que le colonel soit en pétard contre leur retard...

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va !? ... Enfin bref après tout je m'en fiche (ndla: En faite il s'en fiche pas du tout), je suis venu vous apporter mon rapport.

Edward lui tendit un rapport qui ne devait pas faire plus d'une page que Roy prit et mit dans sa pochette, sans même critiquer la médiocrité de la taille de celui-ci. Ce qui étonna un peu plus les deux frères. Ils en étaient à ce demander s'il s'agissait bien du colonel qu'ils connaissaient. Ils se lancèrent un regard intrigué sur l'énergumène qu'ils avaient face à eux.

- Bien, je le lirais à mon retour des fêtes !  
- Ouais...  
- Vous semblez bizarre colonel ?  
- Ah bon vous trouvez ? Y'a quelque chose qui cloche à ma tenue ?

Mustang pensant qu'un défaut arborait sa tenue, vérifia si son manteau était bien mit, si un faux plis ne gâché rien. Non, tout aller pour le mieux. Il leva son regard vers les frères Elric qui le regardèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou.

Et oui, les deux frères étaient sérieusement en train de s'inquiéter de l'état mental de ce cher colonel.... Et c'est avec une énorme goutte d'eau derrière la tête qu'ils le regardèrent se rhabiller.

- Non colonel, c'est votre comportement qui est bizarre ! Ça devrait faire une semaine que j'aurais du vous rendre ce rapport ! (Il s'est accordé une semaine de vacance chez Winry ce petit coquin) Et en arrivant vous nous accueillez à bras ouvert alors qu'on est une semaine en retard... Vous vous êtes grillé le cerveau en jouant avec le feu ?

Edward avait dit ça d'un ton moqueur pour provoquer ce cher colonel comme il aimait le faire, mais il fut très étonné de voir que sa farce n'avait rien changé au caractère plus que joyeux de celui-ci... Il commençait même à avoir sérieusement peur du comportement de celui-ci...

- Mais non pas du tout ! C'est juste que de penser à ma petite frimousse à longueur de journée me mets de bonne humeur ! J'ai tellement hâte de la prendre dans mes bras ! J'ai pas du tout envie d'attendre encore sept long mois !

Ed et Al regardèrent Mustang jouer son rôle de papa gâteau sans rien comprendre. Il avait fumé quoi ? Il était complètement atteint... Voilà qu'il parlait d'enfant maintenant... A leur souvenir, ils ne se rappelaient pas que ce dernier était marié... Et s'il l'était, depuis quand l'était-il dans ce cas !? Mais surtout... Avec qui ! Oui, parce que là, les deux frères étaient sérieusement paumés... Le flamme devrait faire un peu plus attention à sa consommation d'alcool... C'était pas sérieux de sa part de divaguer de la sorte... Il devait montrer l'exemple. (Les garçons pensent Mustang bourré)

- C'est bien ce que je me disais... Vous vous êtes grillé le cerveau à force de jouer avec vos flammes colonel ! Vous divaguez complètement ! Il serait tant de partir en retraite... Vous avez fait votre temps !

Edward relança un nouveau sourire ironique qui une fois de plus n'atteignit pas le colonel et rendit ce dernier grognon de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas à ces remarques. Alphonse, ne prenant pas la plaisanterie de son frère, s'informa plutôt de la situation de l'alchimiste, tout comme son frère, il souhaitait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'alchimiste de flamme.

- Vous allez avoir un enfant colonel ?

Mustang sortit de sa béatitude et se tourna vers les deux frères stupéfait. Comme ça, c'est deux là n'étaient encore au courant de rien... C'était la meilleure... Tout le QG ne parlait que de ça et eux arrivaient ici en toute ignorance... Pourtant Mustang les connaissait pour être au courant des moindres ragots.

- Quoi !? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Le regard des deux garçons redoubla de stupéfaction. Donc, il y avait bien quelque chose qui se tramait....

- On devrait être au courant de quoi !? Al et moi on vient de débarquer à Central. On a juste eu vent comme quoi le lieutenant Hawkeye aurait donné sa démission mais on était sur de rien...

Edward prit une profonde inspiration et se remit en mémoire tout ce que Mustang venait de lui dire.

- Mais maintenant que j'y pense, tout s'éclair dans mon esprit... Riza attends un enfants de vous ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est partit. Enfin, je ne vois que ça comme explication...  
- Mais depuis quand le lieutenant et vous, êtes ensemble !?

Les deux Elric, observèrent le militaire en quête de réponse. Roy regarda sa montre, ce n'est pas que cela le dérangeait de papoter avec les deux frères, mais il était attendu et il serait mal vu d'arriver en retard...

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire ! J'aurai aimé vous la raconter maintenant, mais je suis attendu quelque part ! Vous n'avez qu'a venir chez moi demain ! J'ai invité tout le monde pour Noël ! Et puis comme ça vous pourrez entendre toute l'histoire.  
- Ben, c'est-à-dire que Winry est là aussi...  
- Et bien, elle n'a qu'à venir elle aussi ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !  
- Euh...

Le jeune alchimiste ne savait que répondre... Face au regard du colonel, il ne pouvait qu'accepter... Et puis s'il refusait, il sentait qu'il insisterait.

- Pourquoi pas...  
- C'est parfait ! On se revoit donc demain pour midi !  
- Ouais...  
- Bon réveillon !  
- Bon réveillon à vous aussi colonel.

Et sans un mot, le colonel quitta les deux frères qui le regardèrent s'en aller sans dire un mot.

- Il est bizarre...  
- Complètement atteint tu veux dire...  
- On dirait Hughes...  
- Tu parles... Il est même encore pire que lui ! Son môme n'est même pas encore né qu'il en est déjà tout excité... Quelque chose me dit que demain on ne va entendre parler que de ça...  
- Il va sûrement finir par ce calmer Ed ! (ndla: Euh non Al, sur ce coup là c'est Ed qui a raison)  
- Ouais bon rentrons ! Winry doit nous attendre.  
- Ca va lui faire plaisir de savoir que le lieutenant attend un bébé, elles sont plutôt proche.  
- Ouais... Je m'en fiche... Bon, on se casse Al ?

A suivre...

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Promis j'essayerai de poster assez régulièrement pour rattraper mon retard x)**

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !**

**Petite info de base : en relisant ma fic je peux vous dire que l'action débute dès le chapitre 21... Donc si entre temps vous trouvez les chapitres un peu fleur bleue, dites vous que je vous réserve des choses plus horribles par la suite ;)**


	18. 17 Noel 1

**Bonjour et bonsoir ! Comme promis je rattrape vite fait mon retard ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17:** **Noël 1 : Joyeux Noël tout le monde !**

Quelque part dans le séjour, une horloge sonna dix heures. On était le vingt-cinq décembre, c'était Noël aujourd'hui. Et nos deux amoureux avaient décidé de se faire une petite grasse matinée bien méritée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais bon, l'heure tournait et dans deux heures leurs invités allaient arriver, il était tant de se lever et de se mettre aux fourneaux. L'un l'avait compris, mais l'autre ne voulait rien entendre...

- Roy lâche-moi !

Notre chère Riza se débattait dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie, elle souhaitait ce lever, mais apparemment lui n'avait pas les mêmes intentions.

- Mais.... C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire un petit câlin à mon bout de chou !

Et pour confirmer ses dires, il resserra son étreinte contre la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qui allait donner naissance à son enfant. La jeune femme repoussa l'alchimiste et réussit à se libérer des bras puissants de celui-ci.

- Peut-être, mais je te signal que dans deux heures on a des invités qui arrivent ! Et que rien n'a encore était préparé !

La jeune femme passa un peignoir par-dessus son corps nu et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Mais il n'y a pas le feu au lac ! Tu viens de dire qu'ils n'arrivaient que dans deux heures !

La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers celui qui possédait désormais son cœur.

- Justement Roy ! Deux heures c'est très court comparé à la multitude de chose qu'il me reste à faire ! Tu as assez prolongé cette grasse matinée ! Il y a une heure déjà que j'aurais dû me mettre aux fourneaux !

L'ex sniper quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un léger déjeuner, il faut dire qu'elle était dans sa période où elle vomissait tout ce qu'elle mangeait... Elle avait déjà perdu trois kilos et si sa poitrine n'avait pas autant grossi, personne n'aurait cru qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle était en train de préparer du café lorsque Roy la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

- Riza, n'en fais pas trop ! Tu dois te reposer ! Et puis si je voulais profiter de notre grasse matinée, c'est parce qu'il est rare ces derniers temps que l'on ait beaucoup d'intimité... C'est une chance que le général t'es laissé venir dormir chez moi !

La jeune femme soupira et se servit une tasse de café.

- Et bien, si tu veux passer plus de temps avec moi Roy, dépêches-toi de trouver une maison !

L'alchimiste prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui murmura aux creux de l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne compte pas tarder dans l'achat d'une maison ! J'ai hâte de partager ma vie avec toi !

Riza lui sourit amoureusement et déposa un léger baiser sucré sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se dégager de son étreinte et de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour ses habituelles nausées matinale, suivit de près par ce cher Roy.

- Roy, arrêtes de me couver ! Je suis enceinte pas malade !  
- Mais je m'inquiète ! Tu as vu comment tu as maigri ses derniers jours !?  
- Le médecin a dit que c'était normal ! C'est dû à mes nausées matinales !  
- Et tu vas me dire aussi que c'est normal que tes nausées dites "matinales" dur toute la journée ?  
- Oui ! Donc Roy sort d'ici !  
- Ben alors pourquoi on appelle ça des nausées matinales ?  
- Roy tu m'énerves... Sort de cette salle de bain !

L'alchimiste s'exécuta lorsque sa douce se mit à le menacer avec un balai (Elle le sort d'où d'ailleurs son balai !?), décidément, ses nausées la rendait vraiment à fleur de peau... Le jeune homme se sourit à lui-même et partit en direction de la cuisine pour préparer une infusion à sa belle. La jeune femme l'y rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Je t'ai préparé une infusion !  
- Merci mon chéri !  
- Mais de rien ma belle !

Roy prit sa douce dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser amoureusement, ses mains partant à la découverte de ce corps sublime.

- Roy !  
- Mais quoi je n'ai rien fait de mal... Je n'ai pas le droit de savourer mon cadeau de Noël !  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je serais TON cadeau de Noël !  
- Ah bon... Mais pourtant tu es le seul cadeau qui m'intéresse !

Roy lui lança un regard replis de sous-entendu et la jeune femme soupira... Décidément aujourd'hui il était pire qu'un gosse... Elle regrettait presque le Roy qui la suivait pas à pas de peur qu'Alan n'apparaisse s'il partait loin d'elle... Il tenait absolument à avoir son cadeau... Et elle qu'en est-ce qu'elle aurait le sien... Elle n'avait pas trouvé de bague, mais elle était sur qu'il en avait acheté une... (Elle est dans la poche de son manteau Riza ! Mais dis le pas qu'on te la dit !) Alors pourquoi tardait-il à faire sa demande ? Elle, elle n'attendait que ça, qu'il se déclare. Surtout que si, comme elle le pensait, elle serait mariée avant son accouchement, ils leur restaient peu de temps...

- Décidément entre tes phases de petit copain jaloux de tout et super protecteur et tes phases d'ados de quinze ans en manque d'amour je sais plus où j'en suis...  
- Hey ! Il faut bien que je prenne soin de toi ! Je ne voudrais pas laisser le champ libre à ce malade !

Riza saisit tout de suite que son cher et tendre parler d'Alan, après elle, la seule personne qui occupait son esprit était lui. Le savoir en liberté le rendait malade... il avait besoin de le remettre sous les verrous. Ça en devenait vital pour lui.

- Roy ! Ca fait deux mois qu'Alan s'est échappé ! Tu ne crois pas que s'il avait voulu me retrouver, il y a longtemps qu'il se serait manifesté  
- Ma chérie, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Alan attendra le bon moment pour agir ! C'est pourquoi il faut que je reste sur mes gardes !  
- Oui et bien si tu ne me lâches pas ! C'est ton repas de Noël qui sera froid !

Notre cher Roy vaincu du se résoudre à lâcher sa belle, enfin lâché, d'accord. Mais pas si facilement !

- Je te lâche, mais en échange, je veux un bisou !  
- Tu es désespérant ! Tu passes du papa gâteau à l'adolescent !

La jeune femme lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et repris.

- Tiens le voilà ton bisou !

La jeune femme voulut se dégager, mais Roy resserra son étreinte sur elle.

- C'est pas un bisou comme ça que je voulais !

Et montrant l'exemple, l'alchimiste captura les lèvres sucrées de la jeune femme, il lui donna un long baiser qui reflétait l'étendu de son amour pour elle. La jeune femme enveloppée par une foule de sentiment, répondit aux baisers de son amant et après un baiser qui parut une éternité, Roy relâcha les lèvres de sa douce ainsi que son corps.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je peux y aller !  
- Bien sûr ! Tu veux un coup de main ?  
- J'avoue que se ne sera pas de refus !

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent donc aux fourneaux. L'horloge indiquait dix heures vingt-huit. Dans moins de deux heures leur invités aller débarquer. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche !

oOo

Il était midi une lorsque les premiers invités sonnèrent à la porte. En un temps record, Riza avec l'aide de son cher et tendre avait réussi à finir de préparer le principal du repas et la salle à manger. Tout cela en l'espace d'une heure à vrai dire. Ensuite ils s'étaient rapidement débarbouillés et changés juste attends pour recevoir les premiers venu qui n'était autre que Winry accompagnée des frères Elric.

- Rizaaaaaa !!!

La jeune femme avait à peine ouvert la porte que son amie se jeta dans ses bras.

- Félicitations ! Ed et Al m'ont dit que tu allais avoir un bébé ! Je suis trop contente pour toi !  
- Merci !

La jeune fille blonde lâcha son ainée et entra dans l'appartement en compagnie de ses amis. Roy, qui finissait de se changer, arriva au moment où ceux-ci entrée dans le séjour.

- Ah Edward ! Je suis content que tu sois venu ! Joyeux noël à tous !  
- Merci Monsieur Mustang ! Joyeux Noël à vous aussi ! D'ailleurs j'ai un cadeau pour vous ! Enfin plutôt pour votre futur bébé !

La jeune fille toute joyeuse tendit son cadeau au futur parent qui l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Il s'agissait d'un merveilleux doudou lapin.

- Oh, merci Winry ! Il est trop mignon.  
- Oui, quand j'ai su que vous alliez avoir un bébé, j'ai été faire la tournée des magasins et j'ai trouvé ce doudou tellement adorable que je l'ai pris !

Riza embrassa son amie et posa le doudou bien en évidence sur le buffet. A peine eu-t-elle fait ceci que la sonnette de la porte retentit. Roy alla accueillir ses nouveaux invités. Il s'agissait du frère de Riza et de sa petite famille qui était venu passer Noël à central pour féliciter les nouveaux parents.

- Jeff ! Tu as pu venir ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

La jeune femme embrassa chaleureusement son frère puis fit les présentations. (Faut pas oublier que Ed et les deux autres n'ont jamais mis les pieds à Arnétise !) Et sa petite nièce sauta dans les bras de Roy.

- Tonton !  
- Alexia ! Alors comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien !!! J'ai un cadeau pour toi et tatie !

La petite fille attrapa de ses petites mains le cadeau que lui tendit sa maman et le donna à Roy.

- C'est pour le bébé !  
- Merci Alexia !

Roy embrassa Alexia sur les deux joues et ouvrit le cadeau en compagnie de Riza sous les regards des autres. Il s'agissait d'une couverture pour bébé fait main et d'une peluche.

- La couverture c'est maman qui la faite !  
- Oui, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je me suis dépêchée de tricoter un petit truc !  
- Merci Arria ! Je la trouve adorable !

Arria s'était surpassée, la couverture était un dégradé des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, elle commençait d'un bout par du violet, se dégradant du bleu foncé au bleu-vert puis du vert au vert pomme suivit du jaune, du orange et enfin finissait de l'autre côté par du rouge.

- Je suis resté dans le neutre comme ça, la couverture peut convenir aussi bien à une fille qu'à un garçon.

Riza et Roy embrassèrent la jeune femme, et la future maman posa la couverture à côté du doudou, puis elle prit le petit ours en peluche qu'il y avait avec pour la poser dessus. Et la petite Alexia précisa.

- Il s'appelle Teddy ! Comme je suis grande maintenant, je donne Teddy pour le bébé comme ça il le protégera !  
- Merci Alexia pour ton cadeau !

Elle embrassa la petite sur les deux joues puis proposa à ses invités de s'asseoir autour de la table en attendant le reste des invités. Peu après, Gracia arriva en compagnie de sa fille Elycia, âgée de quatre ans. Elle aussi avait un cadeau pour les futurs parents, il s'agissait d'un album photo neutre, décoré par les soins d'Elycia et de sa maman qui servirait à mettre les photos de leur petit bout de chou. Elycia et Alexia ne mirent pas longtemps à sympathiser, et même si cette dernière était de deux ans l'ainée de la fille de Hughes, elle s'entendait à merveille. A la suite, de Gracia, Jean et sa compagne arrivèrent en compagnie des deux meilleurs amis de Riza, Dave et Alex.

- Félicitation pour ton bébé Riza !  
- Merci Sarah !

La jeune femme fit la bise à son amie et à son collègue puis elle se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Merci d'être venu tous les deux !  
- Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tu vas avoir un bébé ! Il fallait qu'on vienne te féliciter !  
- On est pas tes meilleurs amis pour rien !

Riza se mit à rire face à la remarque de ses amis, et les invita à entrer, elle présenta les frères Elric et Winry à ses amis, puis elle fut contrainte avec Roy, d'ouvrir les cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient apporté. Sarah avait rapporté un panier rempli de spécialité Arnétisienne que Riza adorait manger quand elle était petite et avec Havoc, elle avait offert un coffret de mini chaussure de bébé (les mêmes que Takumi offre à Nana dans bah Nana quoi !), Riza connaissait bien la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les chaussures. Et celle-ci était magnifique. Il y avait en tout quatre paires, elles étaient toutes d'une base blanche. La première était unie mais sur les autres, il y avait des petites bordures de couleur ajouté par-ci par-là. Riza adorait. Elle posa le coffret aux côtés de ses autres cadeaux et ouvrit celui de ses meilleurs amis. Il s'agissait d'un miroir ovale où les deux garçons avaient fait graver sur le contour au sommet du cadre "Riza and Roy Forever" et à l'intérieur, une photo de Roy et de Riza qui avait été prise lors de leur séjour à Arnétise, avait été reproduite. "On voulait rester dans quelques choses d'original" avaient-ils répondus, ce qui avait fait rire la jeune femme. (ndla: Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que peut donner le résultat... J'ai un miroir comme ça chez moi donc, ça ne me pose pas de problème pour visualiser...). Et accompagné du miroir, il y avait une énorme peluche chien allongé haute d'un peu moins d'un mètre et large d'un mètre cinquante spécialement pour le bébé (Ils ont pas dû être discret dans le train avec la peluche). Roy et Riza remercièrent leurs amis et commencèrent à verser les premiers apéritifs en attendant les derniers invités...

A suivre...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	19. 18 Noel 2

**Bonjour Bonjour ! Je m'excuse encore mille fois pour le retard ... Mais bon j'avais pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer avec les études et tout... mais promis dès le mois de mai je promets d'être plus regulière dans la parution ! (du mois j'essayerai...) En attendant bonne lecture ! Et merci a Resha Tsubaki pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18: ****Noël 2 : Le repas de Noël made in Riza.**

La fête de Noël chez Mustang suivait tranquillement son cours, à midi trente tous les invités étaient présents. Et le séjour de Mustang comportait désormais lui et sa belle, la femme et la fille de son meilleur ami, les deux meilleurs amis de sa douce ainsi que son frère et sa petite famille, et enfin ses collègues, Havoc et son amie Sarah, Fuery, Breda de même que Falman. Le général Grumman n'avait pas voulu venir, il avait prétexté que sa place ne se trouvait pas auprès des jeunes... Cependant Riza savait que s'il ne venait pas, c'était pour ne pas voir Jeff son petits-fils avec qui il était en froid depuis des années... Pourtant Riza aurait aimée mettre fin à cette querelle, mais elle ne savait pas comment... Enfin, pas encore, c'était pourquoi elle n'avait pas insisté.

Vers une heure et demi, ils se mirent tous à table, Riza avait préparé comme hors-d'œuvres une salade à base de saumon ainsi que d'autres crudités accompagnées de petits pains chauds garnis de différentes choses par ses propres soins. Tout ceci plut énormément à Havoc et Edward qui étaient tombés follement amoureux de la cuisine de la jeune femme. Ils enviaient d'ailleurs un peu ce cher Roy qui goûtait les petits plats de la jeune femme plus souvent qu'eux. Riza était ravie du succès de ses mets. Elle s'était donné beaucoup de mal de manière à préparer ces chefs-d'œuvres, elle ne voulait pas faire les choses à moitié et bien que Mustang l'avait mis en retard dans son programme, elle avait réussi comme toujours à finir dans les temps. Riza aimait faire plaisir, le bonheur des autres passait avant le sien, mais désormais sa vie changeait, elle devait prendre soin d'elle pour le bien-être de son bébé. Cette matinée avait été dure pour elle, si Roy ne lui avait pas donné un coup de main, elle n'aurait jamais su tout finir à temps. Bien sûr, si ses invités apprenaient tous les efforts qu'elles avaient mis en œuvre pour faire tout cela, elle se serait pris un savon... Mais bon, tout se passait pour le mieux.

Pour la suite du repas, Riza avait préparé une dinde de noël en plat de résistance, avec cela, elle était accompagnée plusieurs légumes verts ainsi que des pommes de terre, un repas simple dû à son manque de temps pour la présentation, toutefois, cela avait beaucoup plus à ses invités, il fallait dire qu'ils aimaient tous la façon de cuisiner de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne faisait que suivre le manuel de cuisine qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère. Mais ça, peu de personnes le savait, seul Jeff était au courant, même Roy ignorait le secret de sa douce.

Bref (…), le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le nouveau couple fut assailli de questions sur leur futur bébé de même que sur le déroulement de leur nouvelle vie. Tout le monde désirait savoir comment il vivait tout ceci. Ils en profitèrent de ce fait pour expliquer à tout le monde comment toute cette histoire en était arrivée là où elle en était aujourd'hui. Comment Riza était tombée dans les bras de Roy, comment ils avaient passé outre le règlement de l'armée en se cachant, comment Riza avait appris sa grossesse... Tout, quoi. La seule chose dont il n'avait pas parlée, c'était sa mémoire. En effet, c'était Noël, et personne ne souhaitait entendre parler d'Alan.

Nos amis passèrent une superbe journée, et ils ne savaient pas que le meilleur restait encore à venir. Eh oui (…), Riza leur avait préparé une petite surprise pour le dessert, elle avait passé la matinée de la veille à préparer celui-ci. Une bûche glacée meringuée à la framboise qu'elle avait ornée de petites décorations en sucre. Elle espérait faire de l'effet chez ses invités et aussi chez son homme. Eh oui (…), même lui ignorait l'existence du la bûche, il pensait que le dessert s'arrêtait au différentes pâtisseries qu'elle avait également préparées la veille chez son grand-père...

Il était à présent seize heures passées, le café était en train de chauffer dans la cuisine, et nos amis étaient tous réunis dans le salon en attendant que celui-ci soit prêt, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, travail, famille, côté cœur... C'était Noël, ils avaient envie de s'amuser. Et, bien sûr, ils commencèrent à aborder un nouveau sujet sur Mustang junior comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois au cours du repas. Cette fois-ci, la question vint de Fuery.

- Alors, vous désirez avoir quoi, une fille ou un garçon ?

Les deux futurs parents échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas encore envisagé cette éventualité. Après tout, tant que le bébé était en bonne santé c'était le , qu'il s'agisse d'une fille ou d'un garçon, l'amour qu'ils éprouveraient pour ce petit ange ne changerait pas. Et c'est sur cette pensée que Riza répondit en parallèle du futur papa…

- N'importe !

- Un garçon ! Un petit bout de chou avec une petite frimousse toute mignonne !

Tout le monde, même Riza regardèrent Roy avec une légère goutte d'eau derrière la tête. Ca y est, il avait enfin sorti sa panoplie du papa poule. Ils avaient tous été étonnés de voir qu'il avait résisté durant tout ce temps. Mais bon (…), ce qui étonnait surtout Riza était la réponse du jeune homme. Ainsi, il préférait un garçon à une fille... Elle qui pensait que celui-ci pensait avant tout comme elle, que la santé de cette enfant était le principal et que son sexe n'était que secondaire... Apparemment elle s'était trompée... Et s'ils avaient une fille ? Aimerait-il leur enfant autant que si elle avait été un garçon ? Riza commençait à se poser trop de questions... Après tout, cela ne voulait rien dire, il avait juste répondu à la question posée par l'adjudant. Riza masqua son trouble, espérant que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Apparemment non, vu que tout le monde était scotché par le comportement de Roy.

- Au secoursssss !!! S'il est comme ça maintenant qu'est-ce que ça va donner dans sept mois quand le bébé va naître !

Le cri d'Edward était en quelques sortes un message de la part de tous. Si Roy était comme ainsi maintenant... Qu'est-ce que cela serait après la naissance du bébé... La petite troupe préférait d'ailleurs ne pas connaître la réponse... Ils espéraient que Mustang se lasse un peu, même s'il y avait peu de chance que cela se produise...

- Dire qu'on pensait ne pas pouvoir faire mieux que Hughes...

- Sur ce point-là tout le monde a eu tord sur toute la ligne !

Toute la troupe éclata de rire et Riza profita de ce moment de détente pour aller chercher le café en compagnie de Roy. Tandis que celui-ci ramenait le café à table, Riza commença à déballer ses tartes et à les y apporter.

- Waouh ! Dis-donc Riza ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui à fait tout cela !?

- Et si Dave ça t'épate hein !

- Et pas qu'un peu...

- Alors moi je précise, je veux un morceau de chaque !

- Edward !

Le concerné tourna la tête vers une jolie blonde qui brandissait déjà sa clé anglaise vers lui...

- Espèce de goinfre !

Et avant que notre petit blondinet d'alchimiste ne puisse répondre, la clé s'abattit durement sur sa tête.

Riza sourit face à cette scène, ha la la quelle histoire ces deux-là ! Riza décida tout de même d'aider un peu ce pauvre Ed.

- Edward, si tu manges trop de gâteau, tu n'auras plus faim pour la suite !

- Ah bon, parce qu'il y a une suite ! De quoi s'agit-il !?

- Ah, ça, c'est une surprise !

La jeune femme sourit face à l'assemblée septique qui se tourna vers Roy en quête de réponse. Mais ils constatèrent que le jeune homme se trouvait dans le même cas qu'eux, c'est-à-dire dans l'ignorance. Mais bon, cependant l'étonnement fut de courte durée, car, lorsque Riza leur proposa de manger les gâteaux, ils retournèrent leur attention vers ceux-ci. Pendant ce temps, Roy continua à verser le café et la bonne humeur reprit la première place dans l'appartement. Puis, trois quart d'heure après avoir servi la pâtisserie, voyant que l' assistance attendait avec impatience la fameuse surprise de la jeune femme, Riza demanda à Roy de sortir du champagne ainsi que quelques coupes tandis qu'elle s'enfermait dans la cuisine. Elle attendit que qu'il ait terminé de servir tout le monde pour entrer dans la pièce avec sa bûche.

- Tada ! Qui veut de la buche maison !

- Moi !!!

Riza sourit face au regard d'Edward et d'Havoc qui avaient répondu quasiment simultanément. Elle s'attendait à faire de l'effet, mais à ce point-là, non. Mais bon (…), ces deux-là étaient à part ! D'ailleurs (…), elle fut étonnée de voir que Roy n'avait pas réagi. Or, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, celui-ci n'en pensait pas moins. Il s'était juste contrôlé afin de faire bonne figure devant elle. Il désirait lui montrer qu'il était capable de patienter sans jouer les gamins et cela la toucha beaucoup. Que ne ferait-il pas pour lui plaire davantage... Il ne cessait de l'étonner un peu plus chaque jour, même si entre temps ses comportements de papa gâteau et d'ado l'exaspéraient un peu... Enfin Bref (…), Riza sortit de ses pensées et posa la bûche sur la table avant d'en servir une part à tout le monde.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, les invités commencèrent à partir vers dix-neuf heures. Les premiers furent Gracia et Jeff car leurs filles respectives étaient fatiguées. Suivirent ensuite petit à petit le reste de la troupe et, à vingt heures trente, Roy et Riza se retrouvèrent seuls et Riza, épuisée, s'effondra sur le canapé.

- Pfffiouuu... J'en peux plus, je suis contente que tout ceci soit terminé.

Roy alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, néanmoins, elle s'en dégagea très vite afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle avait réussi à tenir la journée sans vomir, à croire que son petit ange avait voulu laisser sa maman tranquille pour ce merveilleux jour... Mais maintenant que tout le monde était parti, il se manifestait.

Lorsque Riza revint dans le salon une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Roy était en train de débarrasser. Riza voulut lui donner un coup de main mais celui-ci refusa.

- Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ma chérie ! Va plutôt te faire couler un bon bain chaud ! Ca te fera du bien.

- Je risque de m'endormir dedans...

- Ne t'inquiète pas je viendrais te réveiller !

Le regard de Roy était rempli de sous-entendus et Riza lui lança un regard du genre "tu es vraiment désespérant" avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain...

Roy quant à lui, voulant jouer les romantiques, voulait que tout soit parfait lorsqu'il demanderait la main de Riza. Oui, car il allait la demander en mariage ce soir même. Au départ il pensait attendre le nouvel an, mais il avait peur que sa douce ne trouve la bague avant la fin de l'année. Laver toute la vaisselle lui prit un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Une fois celle-ci finie, il nettoya le séjour. Il s'était surpassé. Et lorsque Riza sortit de la salle de bain après avoir passé plus d'une heure à somnoler dans l'eau, sa fatigue la quitta.

- Waouh ! Mais dis-donc Roy que me vaut cet honneur ? On aurait pu prendre le temps de tout nettoyer demain !?

Le jeune homme, occupé à passer une musique douce sur le transistor, n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme revenir et sursauta lorsqu'elle se mit à parler. Il se sourit à lui-même de l'effet produit et (puis) vérifia qu'il avait bien récupéré la boite en écrin qui se trouvait dans son manteau avant de se rendre vers sa douce qui portait en guise de pyjama, un des pulls de Roy pour lui tenir chaud et un survêtement. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés qui lui collait sur le front cependant il la trouvait aussi belle que tout à l'heure dans sa robe. Peu importe la façon dont elle était habillée, elle serait toujours belle à ses yeux. Et c'est sur cette pensé qu'il la prit dans ses bras et qu'il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées.

- Eh oui, je voulais te faire une surprise pour ton cadeau de noël !

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Roy, quant à lui, relâcha son étreinte sur sa douce et après lui avoir déposé un baiser au creux du cou, il se mit à genoux devant elle sortant de sa poche la petite boite en écrin.

- Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye, m'offririez vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Riza sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive tellement elle était émue par cette scène, l'anneau qu'elle avait sous les yeux était resplendissant... Elle se sentait un peu cruche devant cette beauté, il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment la tenue adéquate... Toutefois, cela ne gênait apparemment pas son tendre et cher Roy.

- Oh Roy... Mais bien sur que je veux devenir ta femme !

Le jeune homme sourit et se releva. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement d'un baiser rempli d'amour et de promesses. Au passage il glissa l'anneau sur l'annuaire gauche de la jeune femme. Riza était heureuse, c'était le plus beau cadeau que Roy ne lui avait jamais fait. A part bien sûr lui de lui donner un enfant. Maintenant, il lui donnait son amour. Elle était comblée.

- Et moi, C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

Riza regarda son fiancé en souriant.

- Ah ah ! C'est une surprise !

- Riza.... !?

La jeune femme rit joyeusement face au regard de chien battu que lui lançait le jeune homme puis sortit de l'étreinte de son futur époux pour lui apporter son cadeau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Et bien ouvre-le et tu verras !

Roy s'exécuta puis découvrit dans le paquet, une chevalière comportant les initiales RXR encerclées dans un cœur. Roy la passa à son doigt et embrassa amoureusement sa futur femme pour la remercier de ce cadeau. Ils étaient tous deux comblés et ils savaient que ce bonheur ne ferait que s'accroître au fil des jours.

- Merci ma douce ! Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Roy !

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Oui je sais on est toujours dans la période fleur bleue... (Y'a que sur ce site, sur mon blog je suis déjà au chapitre 25... :/)**


	20. 19 La demeure des Mustang

**Hi encore Merci à Resha pour la relecture ;). je prends en note tous les détails ! (D'ailleurs je me suis racheter un bescherelle en français !).**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19: ****La demeure des Mustang.**

Par un beau jour de mai, les oiseaux chantaient les beaux jours dans les rues de Central, et nos deux amoureux se promenait tranquillement le long des trottoirs pavés. Ils étaient heureux. Toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Rien n'avait changé entre eux. Enfin, si, notre chère Riza avait pris du poids et arborait à présent un joli ventre rond, toutefois cela s'expliquait vu qu'elle était enceinte à présent de sept mois. Il s'était passé énormément d'événements depuis la procréation de cet enfant... Riza avait quitté l'armée de manière à éviter le renvoi de son cher et tendre. Et, par chance, cela s'était passé calmement. Par la suite, Roy lui avait demandé sa main, le soir de Noël, elle en avait été très surprise mais avait tout de suite dit oui. Et depuis, ils filaient le parfait amour. Dans deux mois ils allaient avoir un petit bébé alors que dans un mois, mademoiselle Elizabeth Hawkeye deviendrait officiellement Madame Elizabeth Mustang, et elle en était ravie.

Ce fut Grumman qui se chargea des préparatifs du mariage, comme s'en était douté Roy. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait annoncé en premier cette nouvelle, comme promis, au généralissime et celui-ci en fut ravi. Donc, voilà où en étaient les choses à présent. Grumman préparait soigneusement le mariage de sa petite-fille, prévu pour le premier jour de l'été, aidé par le généralissime qui avait tenu à y mettre du sien. Roy passait ses journées au QG derrière son bureau, ou sur le terrain avec son équipe et avait été promu Général de Brigade pour la nouvelle année. Il avait appris à connaître sa nouvelle recrue l'adjudant Esseker qui comme il l'avait prédit avait su s'intégrer facilement au sein de son équipe et la vie suivait tranquillement son cours. Enfin, même si Roy enrageait toujours de ne pas avoir trouvé Alan. Cela faisait tout de même sept mois qu'il était en liberté dans la nature et six mois que tout le monde avait perdu sa trace. Roy enrageait... Donc, bien sûr comme vous vous en doutiez, Riza était donc toujours sous surveillance rapprochée.

Quoique... Roy et Grumman s'étaient tout de même un peu calmés. Depuis deux mois Riza vivait dans l'appartement de l'alchimiste. Bien sûr, elle avait reçu plusieurs consignes. N'ouvrir à personne, et ne jamais sortir seule le soir si Roy rentrait tard du QG. Riza avait de suite accepté vu qu'avec cela elle retrouvait enfin un peu de vie privée. Déjà que Roy avait refusé qu'elle travaille en ce moment (pour ne pas dire jamais...) Il lui fallait plus d'indépendance.

C'était donc ainsi que petit à petit le ventre de Riza s'était enveloppé et que l'impatience de Roy avait grandi. Et oui, notre papa gâteau était plus impatient que jamais de prendre sa petite frimousse dans ses bras...

Il y avait aussi Alan, qui n'avait toujours donné aucun signe de vie. Etait-il mort ? Mustang en aurait été ravi. Cependant comme il l'avait dit quelques mois plus tôt, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. ( Quoique là, Alan était plutôt entrain d'attendre que celle-ci se congèle on dirait bien. Enfin bref...) Quand allait-il se décider à montrer le bout de son nez ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! Mais pour l'instant, concentrons-nous plutôt sur se cher petit couple qui parcourait les rues de Central tranquillement, main dans la main...

- Roy, où m'emmènes-tu comme ça ?

- C'est une surprise...

La jeune femme soupira... Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les surprises... Qui étaient plus souvent de mauvais goûts qu'autre chose. Mais bon, elle connaissait son fiancé... Il était borné, il ne dirait rien.

- Je suis fatiguée...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

L'alchimiste sourit tendrement à sa douce et ils continuèrent en silence leur promenade. La population était moins dense ici, ils quittaient le centre ville pour se rendre lentement vers l'extrémité de la ville. Ici, l'air était plus frais, les voitures moins nombreuses, il y avait beaucoup moins de bruit. C'était attendrissant. Roy fit traverser Riza et l'entraîna dans un petit chemin pavé. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une demeure aussi grande que l'était celle des Hawkeye. Riza resta bouche bée.

- Comment trouves-tu cette maison ?

- Pas mal... magnifique même ! Qui habite ici ?

- Nous.

La jeune femme sursauta et regarda son futur mari dans les yeux. Il la regarda en souriant. Il plaisantait ? Non, son regard était sérieux. Riza n'arrivait pas à le croire.

- Mais... Mais c'est gigantesque !

- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! C'est parfait ! Il y a au moins six à sept chambres. Et un immense jardin où Black Hayate pourra jouer avec les enfants.

- Les enfants !?

- Oui... Les enfants.

Roy prit sa douce dans ses bras et posa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées.

- Et, tu en veux combien... ?

Roy parut un instant réfléchir...

- Hum... Je ne sais pas encore le nombre exact... Mais, et toi ? Tu en veux combien ma chérie ?

Riza ne sut que répondre... Elle n'avait jamais envisagé avoir des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était enceinte alors un nombre exact... C'était impossible, pour elle. Tout cela était encore nouveau chez la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

- On verra bien par la suite alors ! Allez viens la visiter !

Roy lâcha sa douce et glissa sa main dans la sienne avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur de la demeure. Riza observa attentivement le jardin, il devait au moins faire un hectare... Et, elle ne préférait même pas penser combien d'argent son fiancé avait dépensé là-dedans. Ils s'étaient disputés plusieurs fois d'ailleurs à cause de ce sujet. Riza ne voulait pas être dépendante de Roy. Elle voulait donner sa part. Travailler et apporter de l'argent au foyer. Aider dans les dépenses... Néanmoins l'alchimiste ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle travaille tant qu'elle était enceinte et tant qu'Alan ne serait pas retrouvé, car cela gênerait dans sa sécurité... Et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'elle participe aux frais. Il avait de quoi les faire vivre tous les trois avec son salaire... Enfin bref, vous voyez la scène...

Riza sortit de ses pensées et concentra à nouveau son attention sur le jardin, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de repenser à cela.

Celui-ci était magnifique. Rempli dans fleurs et de plantes en tout genre. Riza pourrait se mettre au vert avec tout cela. Il y avait même une petite marre dans un des coins du jardin. Elle n'aurait qu'à sortir dans le jardin pour se retrouver dans les bois....

- Alors ça te plait ?

- Hum... Ca se discute !

Riza ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait tout de suite craquer. Elle voulait le faire mariner un peu, sinon, il deviendrait très vite insupportable avec ses remarques.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, elle était silencieuse, d'un doux silence qui berça la jeune femme. Le hall d'entrée était spacieux. Sur la droite un escalier menait à l'étage et à côté figurait un couloir qui menait dans les profondeurs de cette grande maison... Face à elle, un immense miroir recouvrait le mur. C'était le petit plus qui donnait cet aspect spacieux au hall... Et enfin, sur la droite, figurait une double porte vers laquelle Roy entraîna la jeune femme.

Derrière cette porte figurait un magnifique séjour. Un séjour dans lequel ils pouvaient facilement caser deux salles à manger et deux salons sans problème, tellement c'était spacieux... Chaque extrémité de la pièce ouvrait sur des baies vitrées qui laissaient entrer la lumière. Au milieu de la pièce, contre le mur, une cheminée séparait la pièce en deux.

Riza pénétra gracieusement à l'intérieur. Elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout vivre ici. C'était trop beau pour elle. C'était encore plus grand que la demeure de sa famille...

La jeune femme n'eut même pas la temps de sortir de sa surprise que Roy l'emmena voir la suite. De l'autre côté de la pièce, toujours sur le même mur, une porte conduisait dans un cellier que Riza avait d'abord pris pour une pièce... Une petite fenêtre laissait entrer un peu de lumière tandis qu'une porte en face de celle où se trouvait le couple conduisait à la cuisine. La cuisine aussi était spacieuse, et Riza se dit, qu'elle allait avoir la même surprise à chaque nouvelle pièce. Dans cette cuisine figurait trois portes ainsi que deux fenêtres. Une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, l'une sur le cellier et la dernière sur un couloir, couloir qui d'ailleurs aboutissait au premier couloir.

D'ailleurs, dans ce corridor, une porte sur sa droite donnait sur un débarras alors que sur sa gauche, une double porte offrait sur une pièce lumineuse. La lumière descendait du plafond où Riza découvrit une mezzanine qui ouvrait sur le plafond du deuxième étage qui d'ailleurs était une grande baie vitrée. La jeune femme resta bouche bée, c'était magnifique. Elle voulut monter à l'étage par l'escalier qui menait à la mezzanine mais son futur époux l'arrêta.

- Attends un peu mon amour, finissons d'abord le rez-de-chaussée.

L'ex sniper hocha la tête et tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Dans le couloir qui reconduisait au hall, figurait encore trois portes : l'une était une pièce qui servirait de bureau à Roy, d'après les dires de celui-ci et les deux autres étaient des toilettes et un vestibule.

Les deux amoureux retournèrent dans le hall et montèrent à l'étage. Ils aboutirent dans un petit carré qui comportait trois portes.

- Ce sont toutes les trois des chambres.

Précisa le jeune homme à sa douce. A sa droite, la carré ouvrait sur un couloir. Roy l'emmena d'abord au boutde la galerie où trois nouvelles portes lui firent face. Une autre chambre, une salle de bain de même que les toilettes.

- Ce sera la salle de bain de nos enfants.

Roy enlaça la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur son petit ventre rond.

- Alors ça te plait ?

- Hum, la visite n'est pas encore finie !

La jeune femme se dégagea des bras du jeune homme et retourna sur ses pas. Elle pénétra dans la mezzanine et resta émerveillée, cette pièce était celle qu'elle préférait.

- C'est magnifique !

- Nous sommes dans le centre de la maison.

- J'adore !

Roy sourit, la jeune femme jouait avec lui en disant qu'elle ne savait pas si oui ou non la maison lui plaisait, mais ses yeux la trahissaient.

- Tu veux que je te montre notre futur chambre ?

Le jeune homme prit la main de sa douce dans la sienne et la fit traverser toute la mezzanine, à l'opposé débouchait un nouveau couloir. Roy la fit entrer dans la pièce qui figurait sur leur droite.

- Mais elle est gigantesque !

- Et oui, c'est la plus grande chambre de la maison ! Avec salle de bain intégrée !

Sur leur gauche, une porte ouvrait sur une salle de bain. Cette maison était parfaite ! Comment le jeune homme avait-il réussi à dégotter une demeure pareille ?

- La visite est finie ?

- Il reste encore trois chambres !

- Trois chambres ! Mais cette maison en a combien !?

- Sept ! Enfin huit en comptant la notre !

- Que vas-tu faire de toutes ces chambres vides ?

- Hum... Les remplir !

Riza décida de prendre cela pour une plaisanterie et se mit à rire...

- Alors, si je comprends bien ce que tu viens de dire, tu acceptes de vivre ici !?

- Bien sur ! Comme si je n'en avais pas envie !

- Je voulais te faire avouer !

- En plus Gracia habite à deux pas d'ici.

- Je sais puisque c'est elle qui m'a parlé de la maison !

Roy prit sa belle dans ses bras et lui donna un long baiser rempli d'amour...

- Je t'aime ! Je vous aime tous les deux !

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Et oui encore six long chapitres avant l'apparition tant attendu de ce cher Alan ;). J'essaye de faire vite !**


	21. 20 Un ptit ange au centre de l attention

**Encore une fois merci de me corriger Resha =D (même si t'as envie de tuer le Roy papa gâteau de ma fic xD)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Un petit ange au centre de l'attention.**

Nos deux amoureux marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Central. Ils rentraient en direction de l'appartement qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter pour une maison, le mot enfant toujours dans leur esprit. Surtout pour celui qui allait bientôt naître au sein de leur couple... Ils étaient heureux. Quelques mois plus tôt, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé vivre ainsi. La vie avait enfin décidé de leur donner droit au bonheur et ils n'allaient pas gâcher cette chance.

- Dis, Roy, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait bientôt temps de songer à un prénom pour le bébé ?

- Oui, bien sûr, et aussi à penser à qui on pourrait choisir comme parrain et marraine.

- Exact. Tu penses à qui ou à quoi ?

- Pour le parrain et la marraine ?

- Oui ?

Roy s'arrêta de marcher et la jeune femme se retourna vers son fiancé dans le but de percer le fond de sa pensée.

- Alors ?

- Hum... Et bien à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop qui choisir...

Le jeune homme se remit en marche afin d'arriver au niveau de la jeune femme et la prit par la taille avant de poursuivre leur route.

- Et toi ma chérie ? Tu as une idée ?

- Oui, je crois avoir une petite idée sur la question.

- Tu penses à l'un de tes meilleurs amis ? Dave ou Alex ?

- Non, je ne voudrais pas faire de jaloux entre eux...

- A Jeff alors !

- Non plus, même si j'aurais pu évidement. Mais le problème c'est que Jeff est loin d'ici, à Arnétise. Notre enfant ne pourrait pas profiter pleinement de son parrain...

Le futur papa était sceptique. Il ne voyait personne d'autre que les membres de son équipe pour le rôle du parrain... Le problème, c'était qu'il savait aussi que Riza ne prendrait pas cette initiative, il était leur supérieur et en choisir un comme parrain pour leur enfant donnerait lieu à du favoritisme. Dans ce cas à qui pouvait bien penser sa fiancée ?

- Je ne vois pas à qui tu penses...

- Mais pourtant c'est évident Roy ! Il est jeune, courageux et bien que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent le contraire, il est très mature et digne de confiance !

- Tu penses à Edward ?

- Evidement ! A qui d'autre ?

Roy parut un instant réfléchir... Est-ce que Edward irait bien dans le rôle du parrain ? C'est vrai qu'il accordait une grande confiance aux deux garçons qu'il maternait d'ailleurs un peu trop... Mais si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à lui et à Riza, serait-il à la hauteur pour s'occuper de l'enfant ? De plus, Alphonse serait là pour l'épauler. Il faudrait juste que Edward passe beaucoup de temps avec l'enfant de manière à ce qu'ils s'habituent chacun à la présence l'un de l'autre...

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu serais d'accord pour prendre Edward comme parrain ?

- Et toi, tu es d'accord pour le prendre ?

- Bien sûr ! Sinon, je ne le proposerais.

- Oui, effectivement...

- Alors Roy ?

- Hum, oui, je suis d'accord pour que Edward soit le parrain. Mais à une seule condition !

- Laquelle ?

Riza regarda son tendre fiancé d'un air sceptique. Avec lui elle pouvait s'attendre à tout, surtout s'il s'agit d'Edward. Toutefois, cela ne pouvait être quelque chose de grave... Tout du moins elle l'espérait.

- Si Edward est le parrain, je veux que Winry soit la marraine !

Riza sourit. Le jeune homme pensait à tout : il avait confiance en Edward, mais il redoutait quand même un peu à lui confier la garde de leur enfant si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose. Il était vrai que Edward attirait beaucoup l'attention. Cependant Winry le remettait toujours sur le droit chemin ; et si celle-ci avait la charge de l'enfant, elle penserait avant tout à sa sécurité et ferait en sorte que Edward tienne le même discours. Oui, Roy avait fait un bon choix.

- D'accord, je trouve que c'est même une excellente idée !

- Oui, si Winry est là, j'aurai plus confiance...

Roy sourit à sa fiancée et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Roy.

Roy lui sourit et ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble de l'appartement. Ils montèrent en silence les marches, savourant le silence nocturne de la nuit naissante. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait briser cette magie de début de soirée. Riza se laissa bercer par cette douce symphonie si bien qu'elle en oublia même qu'elle était fatiguée. Néanmoins, une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, elle sentit la fatigue reprendre le dessus et s'écroula à moitié sur le canapé.

- Pfiou, je suis morte de fatigue.

Roy regarda la jeune femme à moitié avachie sur le divan en souriant. Il déposa son manteau sur le porte manteau puis alla aider sa future femme à s'allonger confortablement.

- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau !

- Merci.

Roy se leva du fauteuil afin de se rendre tranquillement dans la cuisine. Riza resta calmement allongée dans le canapé, elle se sentait mieux ainsi que debout. Cette balade à pied l'avait épuisée. Elle ne tarderait pas à aller au lit ce soir... Roy revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux verres d'eau bien fraiche. Dehors, le soleil commençait tranquillement à se coucher. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était déjà vingt et une heures passées...

- Au fait, quand est-ce qu'on annonce à Edward et Winry qu'on les a choisis pour être le parrain et la marraine du bébé ?

- Hum... Et si nous attendions sa naissance ! Ça leur fera une petite surprise !

- Excellente idée, ma chérie !

Roy embrassa tendrement la jeune femme, d'un long baiser sucré et passionné. Les baisers de Roy devenaient de plus en plus enflammés à l'approche de leur mariage et de la naissance de l'enfant. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, que la famille Mustang s'agrandisse. Faire de Riza sa femme officiellement et prendre son petit bout de chou dans ses bras. Il n'attendait que cela, Il en rêvait presque chaque nuit. Les jours devenaient pour lui de plus en plus longs au fur et à mesure que son impatience grandissait.

- J'ai hâte de prendre ma petite frimousse dans mes bras !

Riza sourit. Roy ne cachait pas le moindre du monde son impatience. C'était à peine s'il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. Elle aussi avait envie de prendre son bébé dans ses bras. Elle s'était toujours cru interdite à la joie de la maternité, mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, les modifications dans son corps l'avaient beaucoup changée. Elle s'était habituée à l'idée d'avoir un bébé et depuis, tout comme Roy, elle avait hâte d'avoir ce petit être dans sa vie. Mais elle, contrairement à Roy, savait se montrer patiente. Les seuls et rares moments où elle devenait vite impatiente étaient lorsqu'elle apercevait de jeunes mamans avec leur bébé dans la rue. Dans ses moments-là elle s'arrêtait et posait une main sur son ventre en s'imaginant quelques mois plus tard à la place de cette maman. Elle était aussi capricieuse que Roy. Toutefois elle n'aimait pas exprimer sa hâte comme le faisait son futur mari.

Riza posa tendrement sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

- Tiens, et si on cherchait un prénom à cette "petite frimousse" comme tu le dis si bien mon chéri ?

- Excellente idée !

Roy se rapprocha un peu plus de sa femme et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, posant délicatement ses mains sur le ventre bien rond de celle-ci.

- Tu souhaiterais l'appeler comment Riza ?

- Un prénom... Hum et bien... Moi, je pensais à Maes... Enfin, si c'est un garçon !

- C'est une excellente idée ! Hughes serait ravi de savoir que le fils de son meilleur ami porte son prénom !

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit !

Le couple se sourit mutuellement et Roy embrassa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme d'un baiser encore plus enflammé que le précédent.

- Par contre, si c'est une fille, je n'ai pas d'idée pour le prénom...

- C'est n'est pas grave !

- Pourquoi... Tu as une idée de prénom ?

- Non... !

- Et bien pourquoi dis-tu que ce n'est pas grave... Imagine qu'on ait une fille et qu'on ne sait même pas comment l'appeler ! On aura l'air bien...

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ma chérie ! Moi je te dis qu'on aura un garçon !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Mon instinct paternel !

Riza sourit... Mais bon, elle ne voulait pas casser l'espoir de Roy... Elle chercherait tout de même à choisir un prénom pour le bébé si c'était une fille. Au cas où...

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers son fiancé qui était à présent penché sur son ventre en train de parler au bébé.

- Alors Maes ton prénom te plait ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire, ces derniers jours le stade de papa poule de Roy était passé au bavardage quotidien avec le ventre de la jeune femme. Parfois les discussions, ou plutôt les monologues qu'il avait avec l'enfant étaient des plus étranges : Roy parlait de tout et de rien, il discutait boulot , maison etc. Il lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la journée. Au début Riza s'était demandé si son fiancé n'avait pas perdu un boulon pendant le travail, mais finalement elle s'était laissée bercer par les histoires que Roy racontait au bébé, et ne trouvait même pas le sommeil si Roy ne parlait pas...

L'ex-sniper passa ses fins et longs doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de son futur époux et déclara, d'une voix fatiguée.

- Roy... Tu sais que tu as encore du temps devant toi avant qu'il ne te réponde...

- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Je suis sûr que s'il n'aime pas son prénom, il va se manifester !

Le jeune femme souffla d'amusement... Elle aimerait bien savoir comment, tiens !

- Mais bien sûr... Et comment ? En me donnant des coups de pieds comme il le fait si bien ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Allez Maes, punis maman en la frappant !

- Et bien non merci ! C'est assez douloureux je te signale !

La jeune femme posa délicatement une main sur son ventre, ces derniers jours Mustang junior devenait très turbulent, un futur joueur de foot ! Ou bien Boxeur... Enfin bref, il donnait des coups de pieds et de poings à tout va si bien que la semaine dernière encore, elle avait dû rester tout l'après-midi allongée dans son lit tellement elle avait mal : C'était pour elle le seul défaut de sa grossesse. Evidemment elle adorait sentir son bébé donner des petits coups dans son ventre. Or, lorsqu'il organisait des matchs de foot en solitaire dans son ventre... Ces jours là, elle maudissait Roy de l'avoir mise enceinte...

Roy posa doucement sa main par dessus celle de sa bien aimée en ajoutant.

- Oh ne te plains pas ! Toi tu as la chance de sentir mon fils bouger ! J'aimerais bien le sentir moi aussi !

Comment ça son fils ? D'un coup, Riza se sentit offensée. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait devant elle de leur enfant en disant "son" fils... C'était aussi le sien cette enfant. Et puis c'était la nature qui voulait que la femme porte l'enfant. C'était elle qui depuis maintenant sept mois portait cet enfant, qu'elle était malade pour lui, qu'elle supportait ses"matchs de foot" ! Comment osait-il dire "son" fils ?

Riza perdit sa bonne humeur, elle était vexée par les propos du jeune homme.

- Et bien je te le donne quand tu veux ton fils ! Tu verras que tu ne tiendras pas une journée !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Rien du tout ! Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher !

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle partit dans son lit. Cette nuit-là, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Roy l'avait rejointe vers minuit. Elle ne s'était toujours pas endormie, les dernières paroles de Roy hantaient ses pensées. Lorsque celui-ci s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire, et moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle dormait comme un bébé. Chez eux, les disputes ou les malentendus ne duraient jamais plus d'une journée.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
